The One and Only
by TheMadhater
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in The One. America is in love with Maxon but Maxon hasn't talked to her in three weeks. She wants to leave everything and go to Italy. It's getting harder each day to see Maxon and Kriss. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**So I have another idea for a Selection** **story! All rights go to the amazing Kiera Cass!**

 **America POV**  
Three weeks since Maxon has looked at me, since he has talked to me. I have no idea why I'm still here. All he does is spend his time with Kriss and Celeste. Elise and I just stand still and look pretty. I looked at my plate not feeling like eating my breakfast. It's hard to eat lately; I have no idea why Maxon wants me to stay here?

Besides Maxon not caring to notice me, I have made a wonderful friendship with Princess Nicoletta. We talk ever night at two in the morning. I love her so much already. She is funny and I can just talk to her. I will also be going to stay at her place once Maxon eliminates me. Kriss is laughing at something that Maxon said. I wish that Maxon would talk to me.

He kept me but won't talk to me? I hate this and I hate that I love him! I put down my fork because I can't pretend to eat anymore. A maid comes to gather my plate and I notice her hand. She had long fingers. She must have been a five, probably played the piano. Her other hand is shaky.

"Thank you." I say. Everyone stops talking and looks at me.

"Anytime." She leaves the room with my plate. I stop smiling and look down at my lap. My mind goes back to Maxon. King Clarkson says that breakfast is over and we may go back to our rooms. I stand up ready to go. Walking back to my room I walked into a wall and fell. This is not my day. Once I get up to my room I need sit down. The bed looked good so I sit there. Then I found my head on my pillow. I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment.

I wake up to Anne calling my name. "Lady America." I open my eyes and she is smiling.

"I'm up now I have to get down to the Women's Room." Anne nods and goes to the washroom. I get up and look in the mirror. My hair is messed up but as soon as I try to fix it Anne starts brushing it out. She puts my straight hair in a bun. It's beautiful and comfy. "You are ready."

"Thank you Anne." I say as I grab my book.

"Okay, now get down there." I walk out the door and start to walk down stairs. My dress is so tight today. It's grey long sleeve dress, ends just above the knee. I have grey high heels on. The halls are silent. Once I'm on the main level I hear laughing. I take a breath and open the door. The Queen smiles at me and I smile back.

I find a seat by the window and open my book. This book is my life and I start to cry. The girl is in love with this guy. But he loves someone else and she is left heart broken. He says that she never meant anything to him. Tears rolled down and kept coming out. I finally pull myself together and everyone is looking at me.

"Dear are you okay?" Queen Amberly asked.

"Yes, my book just had a sad ending and it pulled my heart strings."

"I see my Dear." I look down at my book and close it. I look out the window and see a flower. It's yellow. I try to focus on it instead of hearing Kriss talking about how Maxon did this and that. I hate her and I hate that I love Maxon. My heart hurts thinking of Maxon and someone else. I hate love.

"He is taking me for lunch." Kriss says and she just sounds so annoying.

"Oh how wonderful." Celeste says.

"It is." Elise giggles.

"Ladies." Maxon walks in and doesn't look at me.

"Prince Maxon." They all greet. I'm still looking out the window until I hear my name being called. I notice Maxon is still here. "Lady America, it's Princess Nicoletta, she wants to speak to you." I nod and the maid hands me the phone.

"Hello, Princess Nicoletta." I say trying to sound proper.

"Why are you calling me that is Maxon by you, has he talked to you I swear to God if he doesn't talk to you soon I will."

"Will stay calm and happy because you don't want to do anything that will." I try to finish but Nick beats me to it.

"You know what Maxon is being an ass. You are amazing and perfect but no he off doing God knows what with those other less beautiful, less smart girls."

"Oh thank you so much Princess Nick-letta."

"Hey you should just leave him but no you love him so much that you just stay with him and then you cry all the time."

"I do but it's not that bad, I think that it should be easier if I only knew why?" Maxon is staring at me like I'm doing something wrong.

"Here's why he can't chose, he's a player."

"No that's not true, you don't know anything about it, this or whatever is… what's the word?" I get up and start heading out of this room.

"America are you okay?" Once I'm out of the room I feel the tears starting.

"No."

"Okay, well I have some good news. You might be coming to Italy!" She yells. I smile at her happiness.

"Aren't I going as soon as he you…know?"

"I'm inviting the King Clarkson family to come visit us over Christmas and I will mention that I can't wait to talk to you more and know your ideas."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want King Clarkson to know that Italy only wants you as the next Princess."

"Why?" I ask as I enter my room.

"Oh because I want you to be the next Princess."

"I still don't get it?"

"You are what your country needs. He will talk to you today FYI. He's probably wondering why I'm even calling you."

"Because I rock?"

"Yes, oh I have a meeting. I will call you tonight!" She hangs up the phone and I decide to stay in my room. I ask for my lunch in my room and I play the piano. But soon I grow tired of it and start walking around the castle. I hear giggling and then see Maxon and Kriss laughing and holding hands. But what makes my heart break is when Maxon kisses Kriss. I turn around and stay in my room for the rest of the afternoon. I can't stop crying because Maxon doesn't love me.

"Knock, Knock." I finally sitting on my bed not crying but have short shorts on and a tank. I grab my rob at the end of the bed and quickly put it on.

"Come in." I say in a proper voice. Maxon walks in and looks at me. His brown eyes that I love so much makes me want to cry again. "Prince Maxon." I say. He flinches at my words.

"America, hi." He lost for words, wonderful.

"Need something, should I go grab my bag to go home?" He looks up at me like I have done something wrong.

"No, please don't grab your bags. I just wanted to talk."

"About why I was talking to the Princess of Italy?"

"Yeah."

"It has nothing to do with your country Prince Maxon, she was just calling to tell me about European gossip you know."

"You're lying, America just tell me."

"You really want to know?" I glare at him.

"Yes." He growls.

"We were talking about you."

"Are you friends with her?"

"Yes, I'm moving there after you eliminate me." I say looking down at the ground.

"It won't be too soon, sorry about that."

"Really? So you don't talk to me for weeks but you won't let me go home?"

"I don't know why I keep you." Maxon mumbles thinking I can't hear. My heart breaks and I think I can hear it.

"I don't know either. Maybe I should go." I sigh trying to sound strong.

"NO!" Maxon says coming to me. He sits on my bed, keeping his hand in his lap.

"I can't stay here Maxon. It's too hard seeing you with Kriss." My voice sounds weak.

"America please stay, I want you to stay."

"That is a lie, you haven't talked to me in three weeks."

"I want you to stay. Go on a date with me, how about lunch tomorrow?"

"No, you always go to lunch with Kriss."

"Okay, how about dinner?"

"Sure." I say. My heart hurts so much and I can't take it much longer.

"I will get you at five." I nod and Maxon gets off my bed. "Goodnight."

I have fifteen more minutes until Maxon comes to get me for our date. I hold my head up high as the moments tick. I look at the time and its 5:07. He must be running late. I wait a little longer and then check the time again. _5:20._ It's okay he might be in a meeting. The time goes by and by 6:30 I know he won't be coming. Anne, Lucy and Mary left right before I started waiting. I get up and I feel like a zombie. I go to the closet and put on a pair of shorts and tank top. I feel the tears starting as I reach the bed. I fall asleep crying.

I wake up with the sound of laughter. I realize it's Maxon and Kriss. I get out of bed and open the door, they stand laughing and I hear myself cry out. I slam the door and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter sorry for long wait!**

 **America POV**

My eyes open and the first thing I see is Maxon. He looks worried for me and I don't know why? Then I see Kriss beside him and my heart hurts. She's holding his hand and whispering something to him. I want to leave right now, my heart is burning with the sight in front of me.

"America." Look up to see Lucy.

"Lucy, can I get some water and then some rest?" I break into sobs. The tears don't stop for what seems like forever. Lucy is rubbing my back and trying to calm me. Mary comes in with water and Anne with the phone.

"Yes she won't stop crying." Anne moves closer to the bed. "Here you go and yes I will think about taking the job." Anne gives me the phone.

"America?" Nick says. "I'm here, please talk."

"It hurts, my chest it hurts."

"I know, I know but you are going to get you to Italy as soon as possible and you will feel better."

"I want to go now!" My voice breaks.

"You have family coming tomorrow and then you will be notified that the royal family is coming to Italy for Christmas and then we will make our move."

"When will that be?"

"One week." I nod and then realize Nick can't see me.

"I hope it goes fast."

"I do too so I can kill Maxon."

"That won't solve my problems."

"I know, I have a meeting but I will call you later."

"Okay but I don't feel well."

"Okay but we still need go over the details." I hand the phone back to Anne and she nods. I get up and feel someone's hands on me. "The doctor is coming, you should lay down." Maxon says. I do as he say but don't look at him. The doctor comes in and checks me over. I don't pay much attention to what he says. My mind keeps thinking about Maxon. "She needs more salt and water, her blood pressure dropped and that is why she fainted." He is now talking to my maids.

"Okay, what can we do?"

"Give her pickles and cheese for salty snack if she feels this again. She needs to drink lots of water too."

"Okay, thank you!" The doctor walks away and I get up. I have to go pee. Hands grab my waist and I know it's Maxon. "America you should lay down." He says.

"I have to go to the washroom." I say. He lets go and I hurry to the washroom. Once the door is shut I do what I need to do and then go back out. Kriss has left and Aspen and Lucy are talking. Probably about how much they love each other. Maxon is just standing by my bed. I go over and lay down. I can't look at him. "America." He says.

"Prince Maxon."

"America please don't shut me out."

"How am I shutting you out? I was calling you by your name." I grumble.

"You called me Prince."

"That's what you are." I spit. I close my eyes and try to calm down.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. I hear the door close and I think he is gone. I sit up and see that he is still here and Mary and Anne have food for me. It's pickles and cheese. I dig in and finish the snack and Aspen has to talk. "Looks like you haven't had dinner yet by the way you ate that." I know he is just trying to hurt Maxon but it brings pain to me too.

"Legar shouldn't you be outside."

"Yes, America if you need anything just ask." He leaves and I curl myself in the ball.

"Lucy I think I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." I say falling into the bed.

"Okay Lady America." I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up remembering last night. My maids get me ready and I can't wait. Ethan my brother in-law is coming. I look in the mirror and see my hair is curly and I have a black dress on. Over the dress is a cover-up that looks like a blanket. My heels are high and black. My makeup is dark. "Thank you guys!"

"You have to get down to eat now." I leave. I get down before Kriss and Maxon do and sit beside Elise.

"America, you look nice." Elise smiles.

"I look like someone died but thank you."

"I heard about last night, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just can't wait until my family gets here in an hour!" I giggle.

"Me too!" Maxon and Kriss enter and I want to vomit.

"America tell me about your first kiss." Elise says with a giggle. I know she wants to make Maxon hurt like I do but it doesn't matter.

"Wasn't that great _." Lie. Oh such a lie!_

"You mouth says that but your eyes say something else."

"What about you?" I eye her.

"It was awkward."

"Mine was at first but then it became a need to kiss more." I say.

"What was he like?" Elise asks.

"He is very smart if he was a three I think he would be something great but he is a six. He was my friend first but then things started to change. I felt a need to kiss him so I did."

"Did you date him?"

"No we didn't."

"Did you love him?" Elise asks.

"I think I did at a point but then I changed and now here I am." I say.

"Do you ever wish that you dated him?"

"No but we weren't right for each other. He now is very happy and with someone that makes him whole."

"So you like her?"

"Yes Elsie, she is a good friend of mine." I say starting to eat my bacon.

" Have you loved another man or are you in love with someone?"

"What is being in love?" I laugh.

"I know what you just did America and I know who you love."

"Let's talk about your old love life."

"Oh, not much to say."

"I think you are hiding something!"

"Yes, yes I am." We both laugh and finish our breakfast. Once we are done we go to the front door and wait. Ethan is coming today. I haven't seen him in six months. Since his wedding. The door opens and then I am spinning. It's Ethan and he is holding me tight. He puts me down and starts feeling me up.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for any injury's."

"Am I okay?"

"Yes, now close your eyes." I close my eyes and then I hear a crying baby. "Open" I open my eyes and see Astra. "Give her to me." She is three weeks old and beautiful. She is put in my arms and she stops crying. "Hi, I'm Auntie America. I can't wait to see you grow up and be a beautiful young women."

I hold her and she just looks at me. I look up and see Kenna. "Take her back home." I say.

"America?"

"It is not safe here with the Rebel attacks, I don't want her hurt or worse. Go home." I didn't know they were coming but they can't be here it's not safe.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want her safe." Astra is an angel. Her red hair and blue eyes. I want to just hold her. "I love you my Dear." I pass her back and Mary comes behind me.

"My maids made her a gift for Christmas." Mary hands it over. "I think she will love it."

"America thank you." Kenna leaves and I think she knew all along I would want her to leave.

"You just had to say you just wanted to hang with me instead of being all I want my niece safe."

"Come on Mary is showing you to your room and I will come with you." Ethan turns so he is facing his back to everyone else and Celeste moans. Yes, Ethan is hot but that hot, really? His hair is dark brown and he has muscles. His eyes are blue and okay yeah he is hot. We walk upstairs and once we are in his room he has to ask. "Are you in love?"

"Shut up and don't talk about okay?"

"I take that as a yes." We spend the rest of the morning fighting about me being in love with Maxon. We head down for lunch and I sit beside Ethan. Before Ethan is even sitting Maxon starts asking questions. "So tell me about you Ethan?"

"I have a wife and a kid on the way. I own a company and I love it. I own the magazine company Celeste works for." Celeste drops her fork. She looks up and her jaw tightens as she looks at me.

"You're Mr. Orders?" Celeste asks.

"Yes, I'm the CEO." He states.

"So how do you know America, You are a two right?" Celeste looks at me like she has something on me.

"I am a two but I'm James's brother and that makes me America sister in-law." Ethan looks at me with a cheeky grin.

"How did you become the CEO?" Celeste asks. She is flirting with my brother in-law that's married!

"It just about the people you know. Oh America I was just talking to Phil and he would like to talk to you." Ethan winks.

"Tell him if I do not marry Prince Maxon that Nick has someone lined up, oh wait five others." I say with a smirk.

"He wants to talk about the legal stuff you needed him to cover." Ethan says. "And you can't marry any of those guys without my blessing."

"I know but Rosa didn't get my blessing." I point out.

"And she didn't need one because you told me when we were nine that she was the girl for me."

"Yeah, sure I said that." I look down at my soup and start eating.

"So you are married?" Maxon asks.

"Yes, six months and still very happy." Ethan says.

"That is lovely. Is she the one?"

"Yes, she is. We are perfect together and she is just amazing." Ethan sounds so proud. "I want that for America and I think she has found It." I think the king choked on his food. Maxon looks at me and I duck my head down.

"And who is that with?" Maxon asks.

"I will let her tell you but with the way you treat her I doubt it's you." Ethan says. I suddenly feel my legs get up and walk out. I need to go to the garden. I need to get fresh air and get the hell out of this place. The air hits my face and I feel better. I feel someone take my hand. It feels like Ethan's but when I look it's Maxon's.

"America, can we talk?"

"If you wish your highness." I follow him. His hand is warm and chilling at the same time. My heart wants to kiss him but my brain won't allow it.

"Ethan's right, I have treated you badly and I want to stop that. I want to start over and show you that I can be more than just a jackass." Maxon looks into my eyes. "Meet me at the pool in one hour and we can have a sort of fun date." Then he kisses my lips. It just a soft kiss but my heart speeds up.

"Okay." I whisper after he kisses me.

 **So that is the next chapter! I hope that you liked and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try and update every day when I'm out of school! So here you go!**

I go back to my room with a little more jump and a smile on my face. I get up and tell my maids. "Really Lady America!" They all jump up and down.

"Guys really it's not that big of a deal." I say even though this smile can't get off.

"Oh, sure Lady America." Lucy giggles. The next thing I know is my legs are being shaved and my toes repainted.

"Why do my toes need to be painted they colour will just come off." I complain.

"We don't care." They all say. The next thing I know is they have three bikinis. One is purple and is very plain. I shake my head and then look at the other one. It's a pink and has a sunset design happening but it looks to Kriss. The last one is blue and has a mesh back. The bottoms aren't as small as the others but still shows some stuff.

"The blue one." My maids start to get me in it and I say I can do it on my own but they say they will do it. Once I am in they give me a cover-up and send me on my way. I get down and Maxon is sitting in a chair. His chest is covered by his top and I wish it wasn't. "Maxon." I whisper. He looks at me and I think he gasp. He stands up quickly and is in front of me.

"America." He takes one of my hands. I feel my heart skips a beat. "How about we shut the door." I do and then Maxon locks it which I think is weird. "So Lady Celeste doesn't walk in."

"Why would she walk in?" I ask.

"Because she wanted to hang out this afternoon but I wanted to hang out with you more and then told her I was going swimming with you. Then she got jealous cause you get to see me without a shirt on." Maxon says in a rush.

"But you don't want her to know about your back?"

"Yes but I also just want sometime with just you." My cheeks redden and Maxon notices. "You are so cute when you blush." Maxon kisses my lips and I melt into him. I can't say how long we kissed but it was a long time. When we were done for now I backed away taking my cover-up off. Maxon took off his top and I really got to admire his chest. It was perfect, and his stomach abs was more perfect. Each line made my face redden. Maxon was looking at me with the same look. He moves closer to me and I move closer to him.

"America, I think I need to make a rule that you can only wear bikinis when on a date with me."

"I don't think that would happen but if it could you should be shirtless."

"Are you trying to talk dirty to me?"

"I was just stated if you want me to wear." I gesture to my outfit. "Then you can't have a top on. I could also say no pants either." I wink and then walk into the pool. The water is cold but not freezing. I start to go in but Maxon grabs hold of my arms. "Lady America you talk that way to me and then run off?" I let him pull me into his strong arms. "You can never talk to a Prince and then just walk away." I turn to face him.

"Sorry, I didn't know the rules about talking to a prince." I say.

"Well for starters if you talk the way you did to me you have to kiss me right after."

"So should I kiss you now?" I don't let him answer and kiss him. I don't kiss him soft but with passion. He holds me close and I start to play with his hair. I could stay here forever and just kiss him. Maxon is holding me close to him. "Maxon." I break away. Maxon rest his forehead on mine. His breathing is heavy. Maxon plays with my hair. The water is cold but my body is on fire.

"I think we should swim." I say and Maxon nods his hand. I start to float on my back and Maxon puts his hands on my back guiding me through the pool. He holds me close and I close my eyes letting him take control. "Maxon this feels nice."

"Yes it is." We go around the pool for what feels like hours. He is so gentle. Suddenly I'm standing and Maxon arms are wrapped around me. "You are so cold, how about we go up to my room." Maxon suggest. I nod and then he picks me bridal style. He starts to get out of the pool. "I have to get my top on." Maxon starts to get his top on and he gives me my cover-up. I put it on and then Maxon and I walk to his room. I never seen to his room. I liked his hand in mine. My thoughts were going all over the place.

"I like your hand in mine too." Maxon whispers.

"Wait did I just say that out loud?" I feel my cheeks redden and Maxon hands cupping my face.

"You are amazing." Maxon gives my lips a soft kiss. He pulls back and we walk and I like this feeling in my chest. We get to his door and he stops. "This is my room, I hope you like it." Maxon mumbles. He opens his door and it takes my breath away. His wall is a grey colour and I see the bed. It looks like a king size. He has a couch and five book shelves. He has a TV and a desk. But what gets my attention is all the photos. Some from the last three weeks. One of me reading in the garden, another one with me in the library looking through books.

"Maxon did you take all of these."

"Yeah, I like this one the best." He points at one with me sneaking a strawberry tart at a ball last week. "You thought no one was looking." He says while tracing my arm.

"I like it too." I start to notice there is more pictures of Kriss then me.

"Come over here." Maxon says. I walk with Maxon to his desk. "When I work in here and in my office I have this picture." He hands me over a picture frame. In the picture it's Maxon and I dancing at the Halloween party. My head is resting on his chest.

"It makes me work harder so I can see you faster." He whispers and I can barely hear him.

"I like when you come see me." I say and Maxon looks at me.

"I'm sorry about the last couple weeks." Maxon says. _A couple weeks really?_

"It was three." I mumble.

"I know but my father." I hold my breath trying to hold myself together.

"Then why don't you let me go?" Maxon then grabs my hand.

"I can't not now, I still need you."

"What about my needs?" I ask.

"I wasn't thinking about you and I just didn't want you to leave." He says. Then it hits me, he's only talking to me because he is eliminating me.

"Why did you take me on this date?"

"I wanted to hang out with you." Maxon says.

"You did last night too." I mumble.

"America can we go back to the place we were five minutes ago?" Maxon encircles my waist. "I think we should have dinner up here with just the two of us."

"Okay and talk some more, I have some issues that need to be discussed." Maxon nods and goes into what I think is the washroom. I realize that I am still in my bikini. I wrap my arms around myself.

"Is someone cold." Maxon say as he comes up behind me. I nod. "I only had this in my room but I just called your maids to bring you somethings." I nod and Maxon hands me a white T-Shirt. It's his sizes and I can't wait to put it on. There is a knock on the door. "I got it!" Maxon leaps to the door. I don't really see the movements and then he is back with a bag in hand. "This is your stuff." I nod and take them to go get changed. When I look back at Maxon he is still in his trunks.

When I get into the washroom I open the bag. It's just a pair of really short shorts with a bra and underwear. I put on everything and then Maxon's top. I open the door and see that Maxon is in a pair of sweets with no shirt. The blush that seems to always be on my face is back.

"Maxon." I say walking closer to him. He turns around and he has the biggest smile on his face. "I like you in my clothes." Then he is kissing me and I feel myself kissing back but I don't know if I can do this. Maxon is amazing and I'm in love with him but I can't take this to the next level. He could be doing this with Kriss or Celeste. I pull back and look into his brown eyes I dreamt about last night.

"Can we just talk?" I ask. Maxon nods and then pulls me to his bed.

"Tell me about this Nick that called you last night?" He looks into my eyes with a hurt feeling. Wait does he think Nick is a guy.

"Maxon that is Princess Nicoletta." I giggle.

"Wait she calls you?"

"Maxon she calls me twice a day."

"Why?" He moves closer to me.

"She wants me to be the One but she does have other planes if you don't want me." I say my voice very small.

"What are those other planes?"

"Oh wouldn't you want to know but sadly I'm not allowed to tell you." Then I'm on my back and Maxon is tickling me.

"Lady America you know you have to tell me?" I can't stop laughing.

"Sorry Prince Maxon but I have signed papers." Then he stops. He looks at me with a look I have never seen before.

"She wants you to marry her choosing." Maxon whispers. I freeze and I look in his chocolate eyes.

"But you get a treaty, what you want." I say in a soft voice. Maxon face changes to angry to sad to angry back to sad. Then Maxon is right beside me holding me tightly. He mumbling something but I can't hear what it is. I close my eyes and my top feels wet.

"Maxon, ah are you okay?" I ask not sure what to do.

"America I know you know I want a treaty but I don't want you to risk your safety for it." I look into his eyes and he looks scared for me. Maxon never shows his emotions. He is trained not to but right now he is an open book. He looks broken and worried. Maxon's eyes watering and he is looking at me like it is the last time he will see me.

"Maxon I will be safe." Then I do something I never thought I would do. I push him onto his back and start kissing him. I kiss him. I kiss his neck and his collar bone and his lips. Maxon responds by touching my lower back and my stomach. "America can we just cuddle?" Maxon asks.

"Okay." We lay down and Maxon wraps his arms around my waist and I put my head on his chest. Maxon rubs my lower back with soft motions. Maxon keeps kissing the top of my head and whisper things to me. Like "You are beautiful." And "I wish I could hold you like this all the time." I like hearing his say this. I love the way his arm feels around me. I want to stay here forever.

"I love you Maxon." I say but thought I was thinking it. Maxon stops rubbing my back. He stops moving. Next thing I know is I'm on my back. Maxon is kissing me everywhere. My neck, ear, cheek, lips and hands. "Say it again." Maxon stops kissing me.

"Maxon I love you with all my heart." Then he kisses me again but on the lips.

"I love you America, I love you, I love you." He says as he leaves kisses down my neck.

"Maxon if you keep you kissing me like this I will have a mark." I say. Maxon just laughs.

"That is okay, it will show all the other men you are mine and mine alone." Maxon says and then kisses me harder like he is trying to leave a mark. He uses his tongue, teeth, lips and I can't stop moaning. He kisses me for what feels like hours.

"I think you should stay here for the night." Maxon says sitting up on his elbow. I just nod and Maxon has the biggest grin on his face. "Give me one moment." Maxon says and jumps up and goes into a washroom. I just lay in bed and close my eyes. When Maxon gets back he must think I'm asleep because he gets the blankets on and then I feel his strong arms around me. My eyes open and I see that Maxon is just in his boxers. I look up into Maxon eyes and my cheeks redden.

"If you want me to put more clothes on I can." Maxon says.

"No, I like you without clothes." I smile. The rest of the night I cuddle with Maxon and have a perfect sleep.

 **I hope you like this chapter. I will hopefully post the next chapter if I Made A Mistake tonight! I know Maxon's room is different sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry I have been working hard on I Made A Mistake. In the story we are also going to move ahead to the trip to Italy!**

 **America POV**

It's been three days since Ethan left. Celeste was very interested in him and kept asking all these questions. Now I sit on a plane. Maxon is sitting beside Kriss and she won't stop laughing. I sit back and close my eyes. Maxon, is all I see when I close my eyes. I wish he was sitting beside me. The day goes by and he moves to Elise. I start to read my book not really paying attention to them. Elise told me she didn't have feelings for Maxon and she would rather I win. I don't know how I will win but if I do than I think I will be very happy. I open my eyes and see Aspen.

"Officer Legar."

"Lady America, why is my mother saying you two have been writing each other?" Aspen asks.

"Oh, she just wants to know about your girlfriend. I mean your other one your mom loved."

"What did you say about Lucy?"

"I said that she is amazing for you and will make you happy. I told her that you haven't ever been this happy." I say and Maxon comes over. I smile at him than giving Aspen the look saying leave. He does and Maxon sits beside me.

"You and that officer seem to get along well." Maxon comments.

"Jealous Maxon?" I ask.

"Maybe a little, how do you know him so well?" Maxon asks in a prince voice.

"His parents and mine are friends. We have known each other for a long time."

"So just friends?"

"Yes Maxon we are just friends." I say and rest my head on his shoulder. "You are the one I love." Maxon kisses my forehead and holds me close. I like this closeness. His arms around me. I feel like we aren't in the selection just two people in love. It's perfect until Celeste comes up to us. "Maxon I don't feel well." She says in a weak voice that sounds fake.

"What doesn't feel good?" Maxon asks. His eyes wonder Celeste body.

"I just don't like planes can you sit with me it would make me feel a lot better." Celeste says in a weaker voice.

"Lady America is it okay if I go sit with Lady Celeste?" I nod but feel really hurt. "I will come back when Celeste feels better." I nod knowing she won't feel better. I close my eyes and relax the rest of the plane ride. Maxon never comes back and I feel like second place but whatever. Celeste may have him right now but I hopefully will have my whole life with him. I get up right before we get there. I go to my room on the plane and put on a blue dress. It stops at the knees. It's very from fitting but not over the top. I put my hair in a nice tight bun and go back to my seat. Maxon notices I have changed. I look down at the land. The buildings are old and look like they could be thousands of years old. The plane start to go down and I find the beauty in everything.

Once we are on the ground the plane stops and we can get out. I stand up and stretch then move to the group. Celeste gives me a dirty look when she sees my change in my dress. I smirk as I get off the plane. Two cars are waiting and we have to spilt up. That is what I think until Nick is in one car. She waves to me as she gets out. We hug each other tightly.

"Lady America." Nick says as Kriss walks up.

"Princess Nicoletta" my voice sings. Kriss tries to hug Nick but she doesn't let Kriss even touch her.

"Kriss you will be driving in the other car with the others." Nick says in a totally bitch voice.

"Okay Princess Nicoletta." Then Kriss walks away.

"Did you have to be that rude?" I ask.

"Yes." Nick opens the door for me. I hop in and slide to the other side of the car. "Herald take us to America's house." Nick says. I stop breathing and look at her. "What?" She says annoyed.

"My house?" I ask not getting what is happening.

"Yes your house if Maxon doesn't choose you, you will move here." The car stops and Nick hops out and waits for me to follow. I do so. The house is the size of… I don't know it's huge. The house is a blue colour. The front door is a red. I walk up the path to the door. The door is huge, making anyone look tiny beside it. Nick says it's open and I go in.

I gasp when I open the door. The entrance looks like one of those houses that never really thought anyone would live in. The stair case is right by the front door. It is huge, everything is huge. Everything looks like it was newly finished. I look in every room of the house.

"Nick this is too much." I say as I get back to the front door.

"No it isn't now we have to get back before dinner of mother will kill me." We both walk out and go back to the palace.

I walk into the palace and Nick doesn't give me a chance to look, taking me to dinner. We get to the door and Nick whispers "act cool." We enter and everyone stared at us. King Clarkson looked at me and I put my head down." Queen Jacobella sorry for being late." I say as I take my seat next to Elise. Elise gives me a kind smile and then nods her head over to Maxon that looks like he was very worried.

"Don't worry Nick told me that you two had some business to attend too."

"Yes." I say and look down at the plate that is being placed in front of me.

"Did it go over well?" The Queen asks.

"You could say that." I take a bite of my food. It's so good, Making my tongue feel alive.

"America what's going on?" Elise whispers.

"I will tell you later, I need to figure it out too." And I do. What will happen if Maxon doesn't choose me? I will become a trophy for Italy? I shake my head at the thought. I finish my dinner and Nick tells everyone that she will be away all night and then winks at me. I get up and start to head back to my room when I realize I don't know where it is.

"America." Nick whispers. "Follow me." I do and she leads me up to the filth floor. We turn left and right until we are in front of a door. She opens it and I follow her in. The room is huge, the bed is in the middle which I find weird but the rest of the room is normal. A couch beside the fireplace. A desk and wait a piano? I go and I have to touch it. It's smooth and perfect.

"I have to go America but I will see you tomorrow?" I nod and Nick leaves. I hear her outside talking to someone. I wonder who it is. The door opens and then a huge slam. I turn around and see Maxon. His face blank as he looks at me.

"Where were you?" He yells.

"I was with Nick." I say. Maxon shakes his head.

"I know that, what happened?" Maxon sounds more calm.

"Nick bought me a house, for if you don't choose me." I say. Maxon's face doesn't change. "She wanted me to see it, it took a long time."

"That where you were? Kriss was crying because 'Nick' and you were doing things without her. I had to calm her down for an hour! 'Nick' shouldn't be choosing favourites."

"I am her friend and why are you so pissed off?" I yell back.

"America you can't just do whatever you want, we have rules." Maxon says in a strict voice.

"Yes, I know. You can date and kiss anyone of us but we can't hang out with a friend? Of course sorry I was just looking at a house!" I sit down and try to calm down.

"America please look at me." Maxon says. I stay looking down. Maxon picks me up and takes me to my bed. He lays me down and then goes on top of me. He starts to kiss me. I stay still for as long as I can but Maxon's kisses are too good. His hands on my low back, holding me close to him. I can feel his muscles and I wish I could see his chest again.

"My father is not happy, America." I nod and try to kiss him again. "He won't let me marry you, I think we should stop this." Wait what? He just said he loved me! My heart feels like it is breaking in half. I don't show it though. I just nod. I told him I loved him! I love him!

"Then you should go, Kriss will want to see you." I say in a cold voice that didn't sound like my own. Maxon stares in my eyes looking for something. "I said leave Prince Maxon." Maxon gets off me and leaves. Once the door is shut I start to cry. Hard ugly tears. I start to shake and I feel like I can't breathe. He said he loved me! I told him I love him! I start to cry more and my body shakes more.

I fall asleep some time during the night. Anne wakes me up and tells me I have to get ready. She puts me in a tight black dress and high heels. My hair is curly and my makeup light. I walk down to the dining hall without really thinking. My whole body hurts. I sit down beside Elise and she looks at me with worry.

"America you look bad, what's wrong?" I don't answer which answer her question. "I'm sorry America, I know you a loved him." I nod and Maxon enters the room looking fine. I want to punch him for not looking like Hell! I stay calm most of the meal. Elise keeps trying to talk to me but I won't talk.

"Lady America come to my office after breakfast." Queen Jacobella.

"Of course." I eat the rest of my food and walk with the queen to her office.

"He didn't pick you did he?" She asks.

"No, he said his father wouldn't let him." I say and a tear goes down my cold cheek.

"What a jerk but don't worry we will find you someone that will treat you better." I nod and then we talk for a long time.

Once I leave I feel much better. My heart still hurts but not bone crushing. I walk back to my room not really paying attention. I get there and sit on my bed and close my eyes. I open them again when I hear something. It's sounds like the next room. I walk out of the hall. The door is opened a crack. I don't want to look until I hear a voice that I know so well that I can't not look away. I take one step, two step, three. I look in the door. I don't see much at first until they lay on the bed kissing. My brain is thinking. My head hurts with the sight. I feel myself crying silent tears as I see Maxon and Kriss getting it on. Both touching each other. Moaning and taking off clothes.

I turn away not wanting to see anymore.

Maxon and Kriss making out is the worst thing I have ever seen. I slam my bedroom door and start packing a bag.

 **Maxon what a jerk! America is packing a bag, what does that mean? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Maxon POV

What have I done? At breakfast today America looked like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes were tired, hopeless and most of all done with life. The world doesn't feel the same to me, I shouldn't have done this. I know that my father would never let America be my wife but why did I tell her here? I want to hug her, tell her that I didn't mean it. I need to stop thinking right now.

I find myself getting Kriss and walking her around. She holds my hand. We move through the whole palace. Until we past a door.

"Lady America, don't cry." Queen Jacobella says in a kind voice.

"These are not tears." America cries. "It's just water running down my face coming from my eyes."

"Yes and that's not crying." I hear movement. "Have you thought about the plan?"

"No, I can't." I want to hear what this _plan_ is but Kriss pulls me away. She takes me up to my room. Her lips attack mine and I let her. I let her take me into my room. I let her kiss me. She starts undoing my top and I start to do the same with her dress. We make it the bed and moans start erupting in the room.

I get lost in the moment not thinking about America for one second. Then I hear a door slam. Kriss doesn't hear anything. I stop her. I think that I need to see if anyone saw. I get up and see that Kriss and I didn't shut the door. I go into the hall and see. No one is here but me. Rooms are silent. I turn away.

"Damn!" It's America. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" America curses go on and on. "I love you America, I want to marry you America." America makes her voice go deep. "But my father won't let me marry you." America voice goes silent. "I'm such an idiot." Then my hand is on the knob. I turn it and America is changing into jeans. The top of her dress was still on. She reached for a top and I start to talk. "America." My voice doesn't sound like mine. America doesn't respond. She puts on her top and throws her dress on the ground along with the bracelet I got her in New Asia. She goes into a different room and comes back out with a bag. It is small.

The door burst open and Princess Nicoletta walks in with a look that could put me six feet under. She just walks to America taking the bag out of her hand. "Calm down." Princess Nicoletta whispers. America nods but just looks at the floor. She doesn't look at me or pay attention to me.

"Maxon leave." Princess Nicoletta yells. Her eyes cut through my soul, making me back away. I walk out of the room and back to mine. I don't hear Kriss asking what's wrong, I try to listen to America or try. Her room is silent; nothing was coming from in there. "Maxon!" Kriss yells, her hand on my face. She leans in to kiss me, I let her lips touch mine. It feels weird but I don't stop. Kriss pulls back. "I have to get ready for dinner." Then she gone.

I walk down to dinner. I sit at my spot. Kriss comes beside me her dress a nice pink goes to her knees. It's very tight making her chest pop out to a man's eye-her wanting me to look there. I smile as she slips into the chair to my left giving me a sexy smirk.

The door opens and America walks in with Princess Nicoletta by her side. America dress is white and goes to the knees. It looks like a summer dress; her feet have sneakers on them. They are white too. America sits in front of me and I see the whole chest. It's just covers enough skin to not show her whole chest. Kriss grabs my hand from under the table. I hold hers but don't stop looking at America. Her hair is straight. Her smile is fake. Her eyes angry. I want to kiss her but she won't even look at me straight in the eye.

"So America are you wanting to join tonight?" Princess Nicoletta asks.

"Sure." America says.

"It will be fun, the hot guys that will be at the club!" It was just us here right now, no parents or queen and kings.

"Then Prince Maxon over here can kill me for treason and then life would be better because I would be died." America said with a straight face. She looks at me with a facial expression I have never seen on her. "Wouldn't that happen _Prince Maxon."_ I gulp the air. She looks at me with her eyebrows pulled together. Her warm heart gone. She looks like a stranger. Lost and scared.

"That's only if you were to do what Marlee did." I say and America looks down. Her temper is coming out. Before she can say another word Prince of the Netherlands walks in. Cliff notes revision of him, he is a player and has slept with more women than his age. He is twenty-two. He sits beside America. His hand in front of her ready to shake with hers. She puts her hand in his and my chest tightens.

"Lady America."

"Prince Lucas" He kisses her hand.

"I will enjoy knowing everything and part about you Lady America."

"Please just call me America." America insists.

"Then you will call me Lucas" America nods. Everyone is now sitting looking at the two. Lucas is staring at America like she will be his next win. America is staring at him like it's her freedom from me. His eyes scan her chest and her eyes scan his face. She knows something about him. The plates are served; alfredo that smells like heaven. America digs in her eyes wide with excitement. Everyone has their own small chats and are laughing. I am talking to Kriss about something that I have no concern over. She thinks that it is something that is important but it isn't to anyone else. Her hand is on my forearm.

"So America what will you do after the selection?" Lucas asks. I want to know too. Her eyes stare at mine. The blue taking hold of my body. Very move that she makes affects me. Her lips curving into a smile. "Well I won't be princess ever so probably go into teacher get a couple degrees." America has a look of happiness. Like this is her path. "I will get one in music and then one in teaching. I might try to sing in bars." She smiles.

"Can you play tonight for me?" Lucas asks.

"How about after dinner we all hear America sing?" Mom says.

"Sure." Lucas says not letting his eyes drift from America. Lucas looks at America with amusement as she eats. Lucas looks at me with hate but doesn't express it in words instead he stares at me. America finishes and stands up. "I think I am going to practice first."

"I will show you the room." Princess Nicoletta offers.

"That would-be kind of you." Then they are gone.

I walk out of the dinner with everyone else. We head to the music room and America is sitting on a stoll in the middle. Chairs in front of her. She looks nervous as we all sit down in front of her. She takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I singing a really old song but it still amazing so here we go.

You're giving me a million reasons to let you go  
You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show...  
You're givin' me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons...  
If I had a highway, I would run for the hills  
If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still  
But you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons." America looks at me with each word her stare becomes more intense. Her eyes never drift from mine. I feel my heart beat faster with each word. I don't make it known that I am feeling this way but America somehow knows. She smiles a bit but it's a sad smile. Her eyes looked pained as she stares at me.  
"I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worse seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay..." Her face falters as someone walks through the door. But it's just for a second and her eyes are back on mine. I feel myself wiggling in my chair. America glare gets more intense.  
"Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare  
It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons  
And if you say something that you might even mean  
It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons." Her eyes close as she finishes the song. America looks at me trying to tell me something. Her eyes pleading with me. Everyone started clapping; America smiles as she moves towards Princess Nicoletta. "That was brilliant America." Princess Nicoletta yells. I came up to America her eyes zoning in on me. Her smile becomes fake. Her eyes cold.

"America that was amazing." It comes out of my mouth before I could stop it. I yelled it! A prince doesn't yell. America smiles for the briefest moment.

"Thank you Prince Maxon. I tried to make it sound okay." The way she said _Prince Maxon_ breaks my heart. She knows that I hate when she calls me that. Her eyes stay on me for a minute more. Then her eyes drift to someone else.

"America I loved your voice, you have real talent." Lucas says in a sexy voice.

"Thank you, Prince Lucas," America says her eyes only looking at _him_. I can't stand the look on his face. America is mine. Wait no I made her… I can't think about it.

"America may I accompany you to your room?" Lucas asks.

"If it would not trouble you, I don't see why not?" America glares at me.

"Okay, let me take you up right now." I watch as America leaves with _Lucas._ It's like she is slipping through my fingers. I want to run after her but something stops me. I just watch. Lucas hand goes on the small of America's back. Then something snaps in me. I start racing to the door. He has no right to her; he is a player. I swing the door open and follow them up to her room. I grab Lucas's shoulder. "I can take her." I say through gritted teeth.

"If that's okay America?" Lucas asks looking at America.

"That's fine, Prince Maxon." I look at the floor for a second. America takes my hand. Her hands are so soft. "Maxon." Her voice is warm. "Maxon, are you okay?" I can't talk. I just need to hold her hand. I want to keep it in my hand forever. Her soft hand. "Maxon, please talk to me." America pulls me into a room. I know that I am in the room that no one can see me. The tears start running down my face.

"Maxon what's wrong?" Her voice is filled with worry. "Did I do something?" My eyes shot right up. "No America, it's me. I hurt you." Her arms wrap around me.

"I knew we never would have worked it's good that you stopped us." I nod but don't believe it. America lead me to the bed. My body shakes. I have never cried like this in my life. "Maxon stop crying, it's okay. I love you."

"America I love, I don't want to let you go. I love _you_ and it killed me to see Lucas staring at you." The words leave my mouth and America sighs.

"You are the only one I see Maxon and your eyes were on me all night. Don't think I didn't notice." She winks at me.

"You saw?" I ask.

"I saw, felt you and Celeste was not so happy about which made it even better." I laugh at America. "But Maxon you should really stop staring at my chest when Kriss is talking to you."

"Maybe I should but I didn't because you made it hard to look away."

"Did I?" America winks. I lean up to kiss her but she stops me. "Maxon I can't." Her words hit me hard. "You did hurt me last night and I'm not just going to forgive you." America stands up. "Maxon I love you but this is over, you made that crystal clear." I stand up.

"We can try to get my father to agree. America I can't live without you." I walk up to America. "If worse comes to worse then I will make you my official mistress and be together that way. I know you wouldn't like that but would not being together better?"

"I couldn't do that to Kriss. Once the selection is over, we are over. I know it hurts but it's the hard fact Maxon." America right hand cups my face. "You will be okay, Kriss is amazing and you love her in some way. You will be okay."

"No I won't I love you with all my heart I can't live without you."

"You did nineteen years you can do it again." America sounds so calm it makes me angry.

"Why are you so calm?" I yell.

"One of us has to be strong."

"Can we still go on dates until I have to choose?" My voice is hopeful but America face takes away any hope. "If you eliminate me tonight then you get an alliance with Italy." America words hit my heart like a wrecking ball. "It will be the best for both of the countries, it can be my parting gift to you." America says in a small voice.

"What happen to you, your family?" I ask.

"They will become twos; I won't ever see them again but they would be safe and have money." America says in a calm voice.

"What do you have to do?" I ask.

"Whatever Nick wants, marry her brother or Lucas I don't have a say."

"You can't do that! That is crazy!" I yell. I put my arms around America. "Please don't do it!" I yell. "I can't let you."

"It will be your father that signs the paper you have no control." America says that calm voice that is killing me. "You will marry Kriss and have the alliance too."

"You cannot see your family; you couldn't do that to them." I hiss.

"If my family can have their dreams I will do anything." America blue eyes find mine. Her eyes are calming.

"I love you. I want to be with you not Kriss, I love you!"

"Love isn't always the answer, Kriss will make a better queen." I can't believe this! America is letting me go.

"I want to marry you, America. You will make a better queen then her." Truth be told I don't know if America would make a better queen.

"Maxon I love you but I need to do this." America voice fills my mind.

"Can I at least kiss you once more." America looks at me. Her eyes watery.

"Okay." Once he words come out of her I kiss her. It's not a soft kiss I put in all I feelings I have for America, the love, lust and hurt. America kisses me with even more power behind every move. Once we are done we are both left breathless.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" America asks. I raise an eyebrow. "To sleep?"

"You aren't going to the party?"

"No." The one thing I know tonight is America will not get her way. She will stay in the selection as I long as I can make her.

 **I feel like this chapter is really bad. I'm really sorry if it is. You can say if it's bad because it feels too lovey. Anyways America in the next chapter will fill in the blanks about what is going to happen to her. We have seen the house but we don't know what her job or what will happen to her. Will Maxon find a way to get his father to agree? See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**America POV**

I wish life was simple. I wish that I had have never joined the selection. I wish I had never fallen in love with Maxon. I wish isn't going to change anything. I wish it would but it doesn't change a thing. I sometimes wish that I was able to go back in time. Just take this all back. I know that my love for Aspen was tiny compared to my love for Maxon now but it was easy. Maxon is like fighting a war with every kiss. He is the one I want to be with more than anything. Sometimes when we are eating dinner with others I day dream that we are on a date. The two of us. No Kriss. No Celeste. No one but us. Two people in love with each other. If Maxon was a five. Life would be perfect. He could take all the photos in the world. I could sing and follow my dreams. But that is a dream but this, this is reality.

Last night Maxon held me like I was his life line. He woke me up by kissing me with such love my heart was mush by the time he left. He had his top off last night and it became hard to think straight. He is perfect. He may think the marks on his back are ugly but all I see is beauty. I have to stop thinking about Maxon. I walk down to the garden. The garden here is beautiful. It takes my breath away each time I come down. I walk around and find a bench. My book in my hand calls to me. I start reading but think about Maxon. His hair and his eyes. The way he kissed me this morning. I touch my lips and smile. I try to read again but it doesn't happen. Maxon fills my every thought which seems unhealthy.

I walk back to the palace. My head needing to stop for a moment. Nick comes up to me with a smile on her face. She looks like she is up to something. "Hey." I say.

"Did he not?" Nick asks. I shake my head. "Are you okay?" I shake my head. A tear runs down my face. Then another until they all come.

"I can't watch him fall in love with Kriss. I can't, he needs to I know but it hurts like Hell." I cry.

"Why does he need to fall in love with Kriss?" Nick asks.

"His father hates me."

"So…Maxon loves you." Nick argues.

"I don't know? He said he did but was he lying or trying to be nice?" I shake my head. "I love him but that doesn't matter. Love isn't stronger than a king." I say and another tear runs down my face. Nick rubs it away. I step back and look at her.

"We need to get ready for lunch." I say starting to turn to go to my room.

"Wait a minute please." Nick says. I turn back and in her hand, she has a pair of jeans. I look at her for a minute. "It's Saturday America. You can wear jeans." I can't believe this. "Oh and wait in your room until I come get you." I nod and head up the stairs.

I put on the jeans once I shut my door. I get them up loving the feeling of the denim on my legs instead of air. They are skinny jeans. I go to my closet and grab a t-shirt. I get a white one. It's a V-neck. I get it on and feel like my normal self. I look in the mirror and look at myself.

The jeans are light blue. They have some rips in them. I turn around and my butt looks good. The t-shirt shows a bit of my chest but fits nicely. I look at my hair and it looks to fancy. I go into to the washroom and put my hair in a high ponytail. I walk out of the washroom and see Anne is cleaning. "Hi." I say making her look at me.

"Oh America you look good in dresses but sometimes when you wear them you look so old and when you put some jeans on you look like a normal teenager."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"No. I like the teenage you." I nod not sure what to say. "You need sneakers one minute." Anne says and walks into my closet. I wait and she brings back sneakers. "Thank you." I say grabbing them and a pair of sport socks. My feet I think are smiling when they are put in these shoes. They hate the heels all the time. Knock on the door bring my brain to a halt. I go and open it. Nick stands in jeans and a normal shirt too.

"You are wearing jeans." I say without thinking.

"Hey just because I am a princess does not mean I like dresses and my hair done all the time." She says with hands on hip and sass on point.

"Got it." I smile as I leave my room. Nick starts talking about something but my mind wonders back to Maxon. I wasn't able to go to breakfast because I kind of lost track of time when I was playing the piano. I wrote a half a song and it was so easy. The music moved through my fingers making beautiful sounds. Maxon was in my head the whole time. I was telling how I feel. It helped for the time I was playing but now not so much. He is like a thought I can never get rid of. He is so annoying in my head. Nick is still talking about something but I keep thinking about Maxon.

He needs a good queen. He needs someone he can trust. I need someone I can trust too. I want to but it is hard when he is dating three other people at the same time. Nick opens the door pushing me through. "Nick." I hiss after almost falling on my face.

"America." She sassy's me back. We both start to laugh. My stomach hurts from laughing for no reason. I make it my seat in front of Maxon. He looks at me and then to Nick.

"America I like your jeans." Maxon says. He smiles at me with the smile that makes my heart skip a beat. The smile that could make any girl melt. I smile my best smile at Maxon and make him smile even bigger.

"Thank you." I smile and feel my heart starting to beat faster the way his eyes look at me with love. I feel my cheeks heating up with each passing second. Nick nudges me. "You look like a love-sick puppy." She says low enough no one can hear but me.

"No I don't." Then I start eating my salad. I have to hide my dislike for the dish. I mean yes salad is healthy but I like a little bit of junk food. And by a little bit I mean a lot.

"So Prince Maxon." Nick starts. Maxon looks up at Nick with hate.

"Yes." His eyes pierce her like knives.

"I was just wondering if I could take America out." Nick says and looks at me.

"Where to?" Maxon asks his eyes land on me. He is giving me the look that makes me want to kiss him like crazy. God what is wrong with me? He is not the one for me. Right? I look back and Nick so I can clear my head from those chocolates filled eyes.

"To look at the city, it is an amazing with all the rich history and I thought I would take America to a library." I think my mouth drops to the ground.

"Like one with old music?" I ask.

"Like really old music sheets and it's something really cool that I thought you would like it." I hug Nick before she could talk more. She hugs back making me want to cry.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Anything for you Princess America." She yells.

"Not a princess." I say. Nick looks at me and then starts to laugh.

"Not yet." Then she gives a wink to Maxon. I finish my meal and Maxon stares at me the whole time. My cheeks are red as my hair. I look up and see Kriss giving me the evil eye. Maxon sees my face change. His eyes fill with worry and he looks like he about to grab my hand. I mouth "I'm okay." Maxon face calms but he still looks worried. Nick taps my shoulder. I look at her. Her eyes have a sparkle in them making me worried.

"Let's go America." Nick says. Kriss stand up with us.

"Could I join?" Kriss voice is small. I look at Nick that doesn't look happy at all.

"I don't think so but maybe next time." Nick says. "Okay, let's go are you ready?" I nod. Maxon comes up to me grabbing my hand. My heart flutters with the small touch. Maxon feels it too because his smile grows. "Be safe." Then he kisses my cheek. The noise Kriss makes is weird. It's like a pissed off sigh. Then Maxon whisper "I love you." Then he turns around with Kriss.

"Get that puppy dog look off your face." Nick snaps. "It makes you look in love." She says in her annoying voice.

"But I am in love that man." I say and Nick just shakes her head at me.

Nick was lying about the old music. She took me to my house that she bought for me.

"Nick what are you doing here?" I ask her. She shrugs and then gets out of the car. I walk up to her but she avoids my question. I follow her to the front door. She goes in and I hear people. I look and see that she has painters in the living room. My heart stops when I see what she has painted. The room is painted as a garden. As I look closer it is the gardening from Maxon's palace. The bench has been painted on. It the most beautiful room I have ever seen. Nick looks at me. I can't stop he tears from running down my face.

"Nick thank you so much." I hug her. I cry more because it is so beautiful. It looks like I have walked into the garden. The flowers so bright. I love it so much!

"I have one more room to show you." She walks out of the room and I follow. I walked in the room that Nick did. It was a music room. A panino and violin. Then a shelf with a book shelf. I walked over and it had tons of music books. Songs. Everything I could dream of. I close my eyes and feel the book under my fingertips.

"Do you like?" Nick asks.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you have had a hard life." I close my eyes letting the tears run down. "I just wanted you to have something." I nod.

"We should get going." I nod and then walk. I love this house. It screams me in every way. It makes me feel like if this happens then I could just drown myself in my music. I think I will need that. Maxon has taken a part of my heart and I can't get it back. We get into the car and we drive. The land here is old. The buildings look hundreds of years old. They look like they could fall down at any moment. They don't but they look like they could.

My heart beats faster when we start to get closer to the palace. I see Maxon at the front door pacing. I look at his face. It looks worried. His body not straight it's looks weak. Nick stops the car and I jump out. My feet hit the ground for a second until I am in front of Maxon. He wraps his arms around me. His warmth makes me melt into him. The way my body fits with his. It like we were made for each other. "America." He breathes. I look into his eyes and I lift up to my toes. I touch his lips but he pulls back. "Where were you?"

"I was at a library."

"No, you weren't at any of the libraries in this city." Maxon says in a rude voice. I close my eyes.

"Maxon, does it matter?" I ask.

"I couldn't find you in this city." Maxon says. "You were gone to God knows where."

"I was at a house." I say. Maxon looks at me. His eyes piercing.

"A house?" I nod. "Who's house?"

"My house." I say.

"So you have just given up on us?" He yells.

"No, Maxon. Nick got it for me. I love you okay?" I say. Maxon shakes his head. He looks at me like I have done something wrong. What have a I done? It was just a house. A house. Take a breath. I look at my hands for a second.

"I have a date with Celeste I got to go." I nod feeling like crying. Celeste, Kriss I hate both of them. His hand touches my cheek. I back away. I wish that I could just be the two of us but it can't.

"Just go Maxon." I turn around. I let my tears fall not caring. I wipe it away. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I turn around and see Maxon is still here. He looks pained. Oh, well to bad. He steps forward. "You have a date, don't keep her waiting." I say in the harshest voice I have ever used on anyone.

"Yeah I do." Then he walked away. I stand there just standing. My feet not moving. I have stopped crying. My tears gone. Somehow my feet start to move but my heart stayed behind. I reach my room. I go to my washroom and start the bath. My clothes come off and I go into the nice warm water. My body needs this. My body relaxes with the warmness. I close my eyes. I think about life. I was a five now a three. A lady. A lady really? I wear dresses and heels. I wear makeup and do my hair. I am in love with a Prince? Maxon. I love him so much. I go under water. The warmth feels so nice. I feel hands on my body. The air hits me. It's cold unlike the water. Oh, the warm water. I was just dipping my head in.

"America what are you doing?" Maxon yells.

"Having a bath." I say. Maxon eyebrows scrunch together. I look down at myself and feel very naked. Oh, wait I am.

"Maxon can I have a towel?" Maxon doesn't move for a second. He suddenly looks at me and gets up. He wraps the towel around my body. Maxon looks at my hair that is redder when wet. "Your hair is beautiful when wet."

"Thank you?" I say not sure what to say. I close my eyes. Maxon is so close.

"You are beautiful when you have no makeup. When you have it on. You are just beautiful." I nod and look down.

"Can I get dressed?"

"Yeah. I will be in your room waiting." I nod. Maxon leaves and I get my clothes on. A take and short shorts. I keep my hair down. I go back out and Maxon is sitting on my bed.

"You missed dinner." He says. "No one knew where you were." Maxon says his voice breaking. "When I came in and you didn't answer me. I found in the tub. You were under the water I freaked. I could tell you had been crying." Maxon comes up to me and takes my hand. "I thought that you."

"Maxon I was taking a bath. I was crying but I needed to let it out." I say and Maxon just nods. I look at him and I go on my tip toes so I could look him right in the eye. "I was just taking a bath." Then I kissed him. I kissed him like I was never going to kiss him again. Maxon kissed me like I was his life line. He placed my hands on my hips. My hands played with his hair. We reach the bed and can't stop kissing. My hands are raking over Maxon body. My hair is making the bed wet but I don't care. Maxon doesn't care that I am getting his suit wet. I get lost in the kissing that I don't hear the door open. Maxon does. He stops kissing and touching me. He stands up and starts walking out of the room. "Kriss, Kriss." He yells. My heart stops. Maxon leaves my room without a word. He goes to Kriss. Why did Kriss walk in anyways? This is my room. I go under the covers and close my eyes.

"America." A male voice says. I open my eyes. Maxon is sitting on my bed. He is wearing flannel pants and no top.

"Maxon what are you doing here?" I ask still feeling sleepy.

"I am sorry I just ran out on you." He says. He runs his hand throw my hair.

"Kriss was upset." I say in a cold voice. Maxon comes closer to me.

"Yeah and she should have not walked in."

"It doesn't matter Maxon." I close my eyes.

"You matter to me America. I like Kriss but love you. I love you with all my heart. I want to make it work for us." Maxon pauses. "I am going to get my father to let you be my wife. Because you are going to be a great queen. I want you to be the mother of my children and I want to be with you. Because America I can't think about a life without you anymore. When I think of another man touching you I feel like I could kill him." Maxon stops. "America I love you and you are the only one for me. You are my soul mate. So please forget about all the crap I have put you through because I only have eyes for you."

"Maxon, shut up and kiss me."

"I just told you my feelings for you and you tell me to shut up and kiss you?" Maxon asks.

"I want you to kiss me. I love you okay? I want you to kiss me so man up and do it?" Maxon kisses me like we have never kissed before.

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**America POV**

We are back. Saying goodbye to Nick was hard. It's been different with Maxon and I. He gives me one rose every day. He walks with me in the gardens in between his meetings. He snuggles me at night. We watch movies together.

"America what are you thinking about?" Elise asks. I look at her for a second. Then a blush appears on my face.

"Just things?" I say with a sheepish grin.

"Oh like to do with Maxon?" Celeste and Kriss stop talking. They look at both of us. Celeste has an evil grin on and Kriss has well her normal face on.

"What do you and Maxon do America? Do you guys have anything in common?" Kriss asks. Her eyes are evil.

"Lady Kriss, Lady America and I have a lot in common." Maxon says.

"Like what?" Celeste starts.

"We are into music, well I love hearing her play, sing. We both have had struggles in life." Celeste starts to laugh at Maxon. I want to slap her for that.

"Prince Maxon your father is king and you are saying you have had struggles in life?" Celeste keeps laughing.

"I think that life can be hard no matter where you are born." Maxon states in a rude voice. "Now Lady America will you come join for me for lunch?" Maxon holds out his hand.

"Oh, Prince Maxon it would be my delight!" I take his warm hand in mine and we start to walk out.

"Are you okay?" I ask as soon as the door shuts behind us. Maxon stops. He turns so he is facing me. I look up at Maxon. He looks hurt but is trying to hide it. "It's okay if you aren't." My hand brushes over Maxon's cheek. He presses his face into my hand. I like the way his face feels in my hand. Maxon kisses it. A huge smile appears on Maxon's face.

"What?"

"Your hands smell like strawberry tarts, it's cute. But we didn't have them today so how does your hands smell like them?" Maxon raises his eyebrows.

"I have connections." I say with an evil smirk.

"You have connections?"

"Yes."

"Who is this connection?" Maxon say as he puts his hand on my lower back. We start walking up to Maxon room.

"The dish pig has a crush on me." I say trying to make it sound like not a big deal.

"What is a dish pig?" Maxon asks. Oh, he is a prince.

"The guy that does all your dishes." I say.

"He likes you? So, you are using him?" Maxon grip tightens on my lower back.

"It's so I can be my most happy self for you!" I say.

"What does he get out of it?" Maxon asks. He looks down at me.

"He gets my gross sexy voice and the sway of the hips." I say in my gross-sexy voice.

"Does he get anything else?"

"No I only have time to kiss you. Also, you are the only one I like to kiss and by like I mean love because I love you." Maxon stops right in his tracks and pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you too." I give him a light kiss. We start walking to Maxon room. My hand is held tightly by Maxon.

"I am sorry to say that you already ate are lunch that I have planned out for you." Maxon opens the door. He guides me to the middle of his room. The table is full of strawberry tarts. Five on each plate and ten more on another plate. Maxon hugs me from behind kissing my neck.

"Maxon, is this for me?" I ask.

"Yes, and I will be eating some too." Maxon pulls my chair out for me. I gladly take it. Maxon goes to his side.

"What?" I ask.

"You are beautiful." Maxon says.

"Oh, thank you." I take my first bite. It tastes so good. My hands grab another and another. Each taste better. I get to my third one and can't eat anymore. Maxon eats two and stops. I close my eyes for a second just enjoying the moment. This is perfect.

"America." Maxon ask right at my ear.

"Maxon." I say and open my eyes. He is right beside me, crouching on his knees. He takes my hand. He strokes my hand with his thumb.

"Want to go on a walk?" I ask.

"Sure, let's go." Maxon stands up. I follow him. I keep checking out his butt until I am beside him.

"Lady America are you looking at my butt?" Maxon turns to face me. He looks at my face. His kisses me. His lips taking hold of my lips. He moves his hand to my hair. My heart beats faster as Maxon hands roam my body. Maxon starts to move his hands to my hips. My hands are in his hair. It gets hard to breathe. Maxon pulls back. His eyes looking in mine.

"Walk?" As he says that the rebel alarm goes off. Maxon grabs my hand. He gets us into the stairwell never letting go of my hand. My heels are killing me with Maxon's pace.

"Maxon stop." I try to say.

"What's wrong?" He looks over my body. He can't find anything.

"I can't go that fast in my heels." Maxon nods and then he has me in his arms.

"Better?"

"Yes, I really like when you hold me." Maxon smiles and start again with his fast pace. Soon we are in the safe room. Celeste looks like she could kill me. Her eyes cutting deep into my soul.

"Is America okay?" Celeste asks in a fake voice.

"Yes." Maxon puts me on a cot. He goes down on his knees. "I now have to go and talk to the others be back in a little bit." I nod and Maxon goes to Kriss. Elise comes to sit on my cot.

"America." She starts.

"Yeah."

"I think that you love Maxon?" She looks at me. Her eyes searching for an answer.

"Yeah." I say. Elise giggles a little bit. "What?" I ask annoyed.

"You in love with a prince never saw that coming." Elise says.

"Neither did I but here I am in love with a prince that I will never be able to be with."

"Never say never" Elise winks.

"So you are now team Maxon then?" I ask.

"Is there another team I should cheer for?" Elise asks. I stop myself from saying Aspen but he is with Lucy. They are good for each other.

"No, not anymore." I say biting my lower lip.

"There was?" Elise eyes widen. I shake my head at her. Elise moves closer to me. "Tell me about him?" Elise punches my shoulder.

"Not unless I am very drunk, then I will spill my soul to you." I wink. Elise stares at me for a moment. Then she turns and we look at Maxon and Kriss. Maxon hand is holding Kriss's. Elise shakes her head at them.

"Do you ever think something is off with Kriss?" Elise asks.

"Something is off but she also hates me." I say. Maxon looks so interested in what she is saying.

"Oh she just wants Maxon. She knows you have his heart." Elise tries to make me feel better.

"Are you trying to say that Maxon will marry me?" I ask.

"He will, I know." Elise suddenly went on one knee in front of me. She takes my hand. "Will you be my maid of honor?" I look up and everyone is looking at us.

"Oh Elise, I have known since the day we met that this was going to happen. You are kind and strong. I will Elise. I will become your maid of honor when you marry the one for you."

"Oh thank you America." Elise hugs me.

"Elise will you be one my braid maids?" I ask.

"Just a braid maid?" She asks. "Who took that spot from me? Are you with someone else?"

"I just made a promise to someone else. Even though she won't be at my wedding we made a promise." I say.

"Is it Marlee?" Elise whispers. A tear rolls down my face.

"I just wish….." I'm lost for words. "I just can't." Elise nods.

"I get that." Elise stands up. I give her a questioning look. She tips her head back to Maxon coming our way.

"Lady America and Lady Elise." Maxon greets.

"I will leave you two." Elise walks away.

"Prince Maxon." I look at him. He looks worried.

"Lady America." He smiles. Soon he is beside me. "Are you getting married to Elise?"

"No just going to be part of her wedding party." I say. "I hope it won't be you or it would be awkward."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Maxon says grabbing my hand. Maxon looks at me with love.

"Oh, really? I don't have to worry?" I ask. Maxon looks at my lips.

"No, I have my hopes on someone else." Maxon says in a way to sexy voice.

"Oh and who is this 'someone else' is she beautiful?" Maxon brings his lips to my ear.

"She is beautiful, smart, sexy as Hell and the women I love."

"What is her name."

"America Singer." Maxon moves closer to me. "Soon to be America- "

"Maxon I feel really unwell; can you help me?" Kriss asks. Maxon tenses and stares at Kriss.

"In a little bit America isn't feeling well either." Maxon says.

"She looks fine." Kriss says.

"America are you okay for me to leave. If you need me to stay I can."

"My head just hurts so much. It would help if you stayed with me." I say in a puppy dog voice. Kriss looks at me with a look that could kill. Maxon places a hand on my back.

"I will be with you in a little bit Kriss." Then Maxon turns to me. He has the biggest smile on his face. Kriss storms away mumbling under her breath. I have to hide my laugh and smile.

"Now Lady America where does your head hurt?" Maxon touches my forehead. He starts to kiss my forehead. "You feel awfully warm Lady America." Maxon says.

"Do I?"

"Yes, is it your head or coming from being too close to me?" Maxon runs his hand through my hair.

"What do you mean Maxon?" I ask.

"Is my hotness making you too warm?" Maxon takes my hand and puts it on his chest. His evil grin making me breathe harder.

"Whatever do you mean Prince Maxon?"

"Oh America? You don't think I am hot?" Maxon asks.

"I guess? But I would say sexy is a more fitting term." I say and lean in to Maxon. "Because Maxon you are the sexist thing I have ever seen."

"I really want to kiss you right now America but my father is watching and the way I want to kiss you is very, very inappropriate way." Maxon says his smirk huge. I close my eyes and breathe him in. He smells like the woods.

"How would it be inappropriate?" I ask in a sweet voice.

"You would be naked." I think I stop breathing. Maxon is dead serious not a hint of a joke. He rubs my right leg and gets up. "Maybe later tonight?" Maxon ask.

"If I can find time." I say like I don't care. Even though he all I think about.

"Okay Lady America. See you tonight?" Maxon asks in a hopeful voice.

"Maybe, come to my room and see?" I question him.

"Will do." Then he leaves to go sit by Kriss. I don't mind that he goes to her. Right now, his perfect chest is in my brain. I can't believe what Maxon just said. _"You would be naked."_ I close my eyes. This is so weird, I think. Maxon wanting to do that type of _stuff_. Does he really mean it? Does he want me that way? Am I ready for this? I mean I love Maxon but am I as a person am I ready? Aspen on a couple times wanted to take us to the next level. I just never wanted too. Aspen only got mad once.

I shiver, I open my eyes and see goose bumps. I get under the covers. It is so warm under here. Maxon voice is the only one in the room.

"Kriss, I will go on a date tomorrow. I have plans for tonight." Maxon says.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow?" Kriss asks.

"I would like that." Maxon says.

"Okay, maybe we can take a walk in the garden?" Kriss asks in an all too sweet voice.

"Or we can walk around the palace."

"I just love the flowers and the fresh air."

"Kriss, that is mine and America's place." Maxon says.

"Fine but then does that I the whole palace is ours?" Kriss asks. I tune out what they are talking about. I think about life.

Two hours later we finally get the okay to go to our rooms. Dinner is brought up to us. I sit looking outside. The sun has gone down. The sky is dark and cold looking.

"Lady America."

"Yes Anne."

"Lucy has a date with Officer Legar." Anne starts.

"Yes, what is your point?" I ask.

"Can you get ready on your own for bed so we can help Lucy get ready?" Anne asks.

"You can even take one of my dresses." I say. Anne nods at me.

"Thank you." Then she and my two other maids leave. I go into my washroom. Even though Maxon said he would come I'm not counting on it. I brush my teeth and hair. Then go put on short shorts and a tank. My short shorts are black and tank top pink. My feet move me to my bed but before I make it someone knocks on the door. Making my way to the door I feel like I should be wearing something else.

I open the door and Maxon is standing there. A rose in his hand. The sexist smile. Maxon looks down at me. His eyes taking me in. "I like your outfit." Maxon says.

"You do?"

"You look good in anything you wear." Maxon say in a way to sexy voice. My heart beats against my rib cage.

"Do I?" I try to give Maxon a sexy voice but makes me sound gross. Maxon smile takes up most of his face.

"You have a terrible sexy voice." Maxon laughs. I give him a push and then cross my arms over my chest. "But you are somehow still sexy." Maxon plays with my hair.

"Oh, am I?" I ask.

"God, America you are trying to make me crazy?"

"I think a bit of crazy is a good thing." My hand takes Maxon and leads him into my room. He shuts the door behind him. His hand feels perfect in mine. He puts my rose on my table. Maxon doesn't talk for what seems like forever. His eyes looking at my whole body. Taking me in. He takes a step closer to me.

"America I just want you to know we can stop at any time." Maxon circles my cheek with his thumb.

"I know you won't do anything to me that I don't want." I place my hand over his hand.

"I love you." Maxon says.

"I love you too Maxon." I move his hand to my hip.

"Moving quickly Lady America." Maxon says in a prince-way.

"You could say that." I lift up to my tip toes. Maxon is still taller than me. His hands go to middle of my back.

"Can I kiss you?" Maxon asks. He lowers his lips so they are almost kissing me.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask. Maxon chuckles at me.

"I don't want to push you." Maxon looks into my eyes.

"Maxon will you please kiss me?" Maxon just stares at me for a minute and then leans in. He kisses me softly. He is trying to treat me right. It makes my heart smile. My hands move to his hair. It's so soft. Maxon kisses me a little harder but still soft. He keeps his hands where they started. He guides me to the bed.

"America are you sure?" Maxon presses. He looks like so cute. His chocolate brown eyes looking into my blue ones.

"Maxon I am ready." I say.

"It will hurt at first." Maxon says.

"I know." I say.

"I don't want to hurt you." Maxon says in a sweet voice. I smile up at him. Maxon tucks my hair behind my hair.

"I want this, I love you Maxon." Maxon picks me up. My legs wrap around his hips. He places me on my bed. His lips attack mine. Each kiss gives me a new feeling. Soon Maxon has his top off. His beautiful chest on display for only me. Soon my clothes are off too.

"Are you ready?" I nod.

Maxon arms hold me close to his body. He was so slow with me. He was so scared of hurting me. Maxon is brushing out my hair with his hands. He keeps kissing lightly on my temple.

"I can't believe that America Singer took my virginity." Maxon says in a cute voice.

"I really took it?" I ask. I look up, Maxon is looking at me with such love. I close my eyes breathing in Maxon.

"Yes America, you took _it._ " Maxon says. I kiss his lips. Maxon kisses back.

"Maxon you also took my virginity. Are you happy?" Maxon is suddenly over top of me. His hands above my head.

"America I am very happy. I am the only man that can say that." Maxon grins ear to ear.

"Oh, you lucky, lucky, duck."

"I am." Maxon says oh so smugly. "And I will be the only one to ever touch you in the way I just did."

"Oh, I hope you are." I say.

"I will be." The Maxon kisses me. It's a powerful kiss. He kisses me like no tomorrow. When we break apart he goes back to my side. I put my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep, I will be here if you need me." Maxon says. I drift to sleep as Maxon kisses my forehead. "I will do everything to make us work." Maxon says thinking that I am fast asleep.

 **So, some stuff happened. America and Maxon went to the next level. Kriss knows she is losing. I will hopefully update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. It will fill in the blanks with the deal with Nick.**

 _The day after America told Maxon about the deal with Nick…._

 **Maxon POV**

America lays in my arms. Her light breathing, her face so peaceful. I lightly kiss her lips. Her eyes flutter open. "Good morning dear." I kiss her forehead.

"You stayed all night." America smiles.

"Why wouldn't I?" America eyebrows come together as she thinks.

"Your father won't like this." America tries to see reason why I should have left. I love the way she stays in my arms. Her head resting on my arm. Her fingers tracing my bare chest.

"I don't care." I kiss her. It gets heated so fast the when we separate the clock reads an hour later.

"You better get going." America says. It's seven thirty and I need to get ready for breakfast.

"I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss America forehead and leave the room. I get to mine having a quick shower and get a new suit on. On my way to breakfast I walk quicker to get to America. Kriss is already sitting down looking at me. She is so needing lately. I go and sit beside her. She starts talking to me. But as soon as America is sitting in front of me I can't seem to focus. America is talking to Elise. Then she starts talking to Princess Nicoletta. My blood boils as I look at Princess Nicoletta. She had no right to get America to leave everything she knows to give me a treaty.

America stares at me for a little bit. Her eyes taking my body in. Her lips look so kissable. She leaves the room and then I leave. I go wait at Princess Nicoletta office door. She takes a while to get here but I wait. "Prince Maxon." She greets when she sees me.

"Why did you make that deal with America?" I yell.

"Well, I want her to rule your country or someone else's. She was born to be a leader." Princess Nicoletta yells back.

"She is ready never to see her family again so I can get the treaty, there has to be more!"

"Maybe she just loves you so much that she will do anything to give you what you want! She loves you so much she was willing to give up everything."

"I don't want her too!" I shake my head.

"Prince Maxon what do want?"

"I want to make my own deal with you." I take a step closer to her. "Now."

"Fine." We walk into her office. "What do you want?"

"I will marry America." I say flat out.

"Does your father know?"

"America is the love of my life; I won't let her go." Princess Nicoletta looks up at me. Her eyes wide.

"I think she feels the same way. God when she found you with Kriss she wouldn't stop crying. I had to hug her and tell her you are just an ass." My face goes white with disgust of myself. "Anyways let's talk about what you want?"

"If I marry America I want a treaty, if I don't because my father won't let me I want to help you pick out her husband. I want her to be happy if I can't be with her." Princess Nicoletta nods.

"So you want a treaty both ways."

"Yes but if you choose America's husband I want a say. I don't want your cousin Lucas near her."

"I agree, we should start the agreement." Princess Nicoletta says.

 _Back to present day….._

America naked in my arms. Her face at perfect peace. Her lips playing at a smile. She moves closer to me. Her bright red hair all over my chest. Her chest going up and down. I kiss her forehead and start to get up. "Where are you going?" America wines.

"I have to go up and change my clothes. We have breakfast in an hour."

"Okay, but I just need one more thing." America says standing up. Her body calls me to look at her. Everything about her is perfect. Her red hair covers her whole chest. I look into her eyes.

"What do you need America?"

"Kiss me." America says. I step closer to her. I take her in my arms. My hands on her bare back.

"Just one kiss and I can go?" I ask.

"Maybe?"

"Are you going to kidnap me?" I whisper into America's ear.

"Don't give me such ideas Prince Maxon, I might take them up." She goes on her toes and kisses me. Hard. She makes my knees go weak. America wraps her legs around me, trying to bring me back to her bed.

"I will see you at breakfast." I say and untangle myself from her legs.

"Fine." I kiss her forehead once more and leave. I get to my room and start to change. I put on a blue suit. I fix up my hair. It won't stay in one spot. I can't get it move so I give up. I close my eyes and open them. I can't believe what I did last night! God, she is perfect, I knew before we had sex but now God! I close my eyes. Her eyes flash in my mind. Her soft lips. I open my eyes up. I need to head down to breakfast.

When I enter the dining hall America isn't here yet. Kriss comes beside me. She sits beside me her hand covers mine right away. "Lady Kriss." I smile my fake smile.

"Maxon, how was your night?" Kriss asks in her usual sweet voice.

"It was wonderful! Thank you for asking." I say. I feel America enter the room. I feel myself feel happier with America near. "Oh Lady Elise what a dirty mind." America giggles.

"I am just saying fives are better in bed it's a fact." Elise says.

"It isn't true believe me." America says in disgust.

"Have you broken the law America?"

"No, Elise not every five breaks the rules."

"You have never broken a rule?" Elise and America sit down. America is in a strapless blue dress. Her hair is up in a bun.

"I stole once." America goes bright red.

"What did you steal?" Elise asks.

"A guy's heart." America laughs.

"Just a heart, nothing else?" Elise asks.

"Elise I am not a stealer; I like making my own on my own." America says in a soft voice. Her eyes light up when she looks at me. My heart sputters out of control. Her lips come up into a smile.

"Did the guy you were with ever steal?" Elise asks.

"Oh yes something of mine." America eyes widen as she looks at me.

"Don't say it was your heart." Elise sighs.

"Would it be bad if it was?" America raises her brows. Elise sighs again.

"Only for Maxon, if the guy stole your heart." Elise whispers.

"The guy is Maxon silly." America rolls her eyes. I can't stop my smile. I want to kiss America. Kiss her like I have never kissed her before. Celeste walks in and she sits down. Her eyes are evil. She gives me wink. America is watching the two of us closely, her expression unreadable.

"Prince Maxon your parents will not be joining you and the elite for breakfast you may eat." One of the head maids declares. America digs in her face happy.

"So Maxon are we on for our date?" Celeste asks. I look up at her and want to yell at her but instead I smile.

"Yes, of course." I say. I look at America and Elise. They are in a "girl" talk. Elise start to laugh and America smirks at her. Kriss looks almost sad that they have this connection.

"Elise stop!" America giggles.

"No you stop!" They both can't stop laughing.

"Why Lady America you have been up to no good." Elise winks at me.

"How do you know?" America smiles.

"Maxon can we go on a date tonight?" Kriss asks.

"Sure." Kriss puts her hand on my thigh. "And maybe we can a little make out session." I nod without really hearing what Kriss is talking about. America looks at me for a second her face filled with pain. I give her a small smile but she doesn't seem to care. She stops eating and I want to know what know what's wrong. America seems off the rest of the meal. Her eyes look so pained. Everyone at the table seems fine but I know that something was up. I try to figure out what's up. What has happened? Does she need me? Can I help her? America leaves early and doesn't give a good reason.

I finish up my food and head upstairs. I need to talk to America. I reach her room and hear sobs. My heart breaks as I open the door and see America curled up in her bed. Her head in her knees. My heart stops. What happened? I close my eyes and take a small breath.

"America." I whisper. I rush over to her. She moves away from me. Her hands shaky.

"America what's wrong?" I close my eyes. Her eyes are so cold.

"Don't you have to kiss Kriss?" Her voice harsh. I look at her with love.

"I think that I like kissing you more." I kiss her hand. I want to kiss her right now, do what we did last night.

"Then why did you agree to a makeup session with Kriss?" America asks.

"I wasn't paying attention to what Kriss was saying, I was too busy staring at you." I kiss America forehead. I want to kiss her more but I keep my distance. My hand holds America's.

"I love you America."

"What happened to the agreement?" America asks. I look up at her. She is biting her bottom lip. My hand caresses her cheek.

"I made a new one." She looks up at me. Her eyes still so sad.

"What does that mean?" America yells.

"I made changes in the agreement, that would benefit you more." I say in a calm voice.

"Why?" America yells.

"Because I can!" I pause calming myself. "I want what's best for you, I love you."

"Nick hasn't called me since we got back." America pouts. I kiss her lips now. I kiss her and make her know that I only want her.

"Why did you step in?" America asks when I stop kissing her. She looks me dead in the eye.

"Because all I want is to make sure you will be safe and loved if we can't be together. I want you to have a wonderful life without me filled with your children and love of whoever will replace me." America looks at me. Her eyes getting watery again. She grabs my hand and pulls me closer to her. I want to kiss her so badly right now but I hold back. I don't want to push her. America looks at me as tears fall from her eyes.

"Maxon, I can't think about being with another man. I can't think about having kids with another man. Maxon you are the only one for me. You are my soul mate. So, don't say you want my life wonderful for me with kids because I don't want to have kids without you. I want you to be the father of my children. I want you to hold me every night. If that can't happen then I don't want to be with anyone else." I stop breathing. America looks at me. Her eyes big. I don't know what to say. "Maxon say something." America says. I close my eyes.

"I love you America but if you can't get married then I want you to have a happy life. I want you to have kids." I try to sound like I mean this.

"Kiss me." America says. I do. I kiss America. Her lips are so soft. Her hands go to my back. I smile as America leans down onto the bed. Her hands removing my jacket. "America can we finish this tonight?" America stops.

"Sure." I get up and kiss America once more.

"I love you." I say against America lips.

"I love you too."

"See you tonight, I love you and I want to finish this in the shower and on this bed." I say and America goes red.

"We will see Maxon." America winks. I walk down to pick up Celeste. She is in the shortest dress in the whole world.

"Maxon, it's nice to see you." She says in her sexy voice.

"You as well." I smile. I take her hand and we head to watch a movie. Celeste tries to make out with me the whole time and touches me places I only want America too. Once we are done I go up to America's room. I stand at the door waiting, thinking. "Anne what do we do?" Lucy says in a worried voice.

"I don't know." Anne whispers. "Get her out of her clothes."

"Okay."

"Be gentle, don't touch her back." Anne yells.

"She is bleeding a lot what about a doctor?" Mary yells.

"Please, please no, no, no, no I am fine." America voice is broken. That's when I open the door. America is shaking. The back of her dress is blood red. I race to America's side. I look at her face and see blood running down her left cheek. "America." I touch her arm.

"Maxon."

"Who did this to you?" America shakes her head. Tears mixing in with the blood on her cheek.

"It was…" America closes her eyes. "It was your…..father….." She breaks into sobs. I close my eyes my temper coming out.

"I'm going to kill him!"

 **So, next chapter, what will happen to America? What will Maxon do? Hope you find out soon. Thanks for reading my fanfictions! I hope it isn't too crappy. Review please, PM if you have any ideas you want to see something happen in the story please. I like to hear other people's ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, some of you are confused about the agreement. This chapter will make it all clear and you will see why I have not been filling in the blanks. I really love the reviews and how everyone is so into my story. I thank all of you for putting in your input and please keep giving it. I love writing and to know that I can kind of write is good to know. Okay here is the next chapter, hope you like.**

 **America's POV**

My heart hurts. God why is this so hard. Maxon's with Celeste right now and I want to hurl. He could be touching her. I walk down to the Women's Roombecause Silvia has an extra project for me. She hasn't talked to me much since the whole report thing. I can't believe that it would make such a big deal. I close my eyes and try not to think about how I might loss Maxon for good. My hands are behind me.

When I get inside Queen Amberly looks up at me and smiles. I give a little wave and head over to Silvia. "Hi." I say in a cheerful voice.

"Lady America." She says in a rude voice. "Follow me." I do. Kriss and Elise stare at me as I walk out of the room. She takes me to her office. When we walk in the queen is sitting down on the couch. How did she get here? "Lady America." Queen Amberly smiles at me.

"Hi." Is all I say.

"I want you to think about something America." Queen says her eyes scanning my face. "Maxon and you married." Wait, what? I mean I want it but I know not to get my hopes up. "I know about the agreement with Italy, Lady America." Her voice harsh. I go white. No one is supposed to know. How does she?

"My son talks in his sleep, sometimes I come into his room and watch him. Last night h wasn't in his room though." She looks at me with a I know what you did look. I blush on cue of course. "It's okay, Clarkson and I did some of that in our selection days." Queen Amberly winks.

"Mm. I don't know what to say."

"I am going to put you on birth control, also give you and Maxon some condoms." My mouth drops open. Like hits the floor. "It's okay, Maxon and you love each other. But what about the other girls is this fair?" I shake my head. "Is it fair to Maxon when he can't be with you?"

I don't know what to say. I wish that I knew that to say.

"Answer me!" She yells.

"No, it's not fair to him." I let the tears fall.

"It's also not fair to you either. He should know that." I nod. "Don't cry honey." I nod again.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to be the next queen. I like you. My husband doesn't like you one bit." I nod. "But he will have to live with you. The people will want you."

"The people….the king hates me." I say shocked.

"But I don't, nor does my son. I think you will make a great queen. A great princess but we need to change your look." I stare at her for a minute. My look? "We will go with an older look, more like wiser. Your hair will always be curled or braided. Makeup will be the same. You will wear grey and blues for day dresses. Pink or violet for balls. White for all reports."

"Why white for all the reports?" I ask not sure what to say.

"To show that you are beautiful in white which will make you a beautiful bride." I nod. "You will also wear heels."

"Is there anything else?" I ask. The queen looks at me for a moment.

"No smart mouth remarks. No eye rolling. No remarks about caste systems. We want them gone but my husband doesn't. I also want you to be more kind. Less moody."

"Can I be moody in my room." I ask. The queen laughs. Her smile beautiful.

"Yes, and anything you want." I nod. The queen nods at the door and my maids walk in. They have some new dresses. "These will last a week and you will get more. Celeste was found looking in your closet, so these will stay in my room. Your maids will get the dresses as you need them." Okay so not as bad as I thought this would be.

"Will that be all?" I ask.

"Tomorrow we will have another meeting."

"Thank you, I can't wait." I say. Queen smiles at me. I leave. The world seems different. I start to walk to my room when I feel someone following me. I turn around and see King Clarkson. I smile the best I can.

"Lady America may you come into my office?"

"Of course your highness." I follow him back to his office feeling like I might not make it out. The king slams the door and I shake. "What is THIS!" He yells. I turn around and see paper work.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Well, I was in my son's study and found this! It's about a treaty with Italy but we don't have one." I nod. "Maxon will choose your husband if you don't win. Did you know that?"

"Yes." I say the fear in my voice. My hands are shaking.

"He will also be at your wedding. He will be the one to give you away." Wait, what? That's my Dad's job. "He will also be your child's godfather." Oh.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask. His eyes are filled with hate.

"This shows me my son loves you. I don't like that, so I am going to teach you a lesson." He opens something. I don't know what it is. Then I see it and my blood goes cold. It's a knife. "Take off your dress." I don't move. "NOW!" I nod and get off my dress but before I walk out he scratches my left cheek. "Lay on my desk on your stomach." I do, my legs shaky. I feel the cool blade on my back. Then I feel it go into my skin. "Don't make a sound." It takes everything. My back is all I feel. The pain. Tears running down my face. I bite my lower lip. This hurts. I hurt. "This is for what you said on the report." He cuts the deepest he has. It takes everything not to scream. "This is for seducing my son." It's even deeper. "Now get out of my sight." I do but before I leave the king grabs me and cuts my cheek. I grab my dress and leave. I make it sort of to the hall. I have my dress mostly back on but I can't zip it up all the way. The journey to my room is painful. Once I am in I fall to the ground. Then I scream. And scream. Aspen comes in right away. "Mer." He yells.

"Get my maids." I say.

"What about a doctor?" He yells.

"No, the king did this." I say my voice weak. My voice is not mine. "Maids."

"Fine" Then he's gone. My maids are back in seconds.

"Aspen get the first aid bag." Anne yells.

"Anne what do we do?" Lucy says her voice sounds weird. My back hurts so much.

"I don't know." Anne whispers, her voice filled with fear. "Get her out of her clothes."

"Okay." Lucy comes near me and I move away.

"Be gentle, don't touch her back." Lucy says something but I can't hear it.

"She is bleeding a lot what about a doctor." Mary yells.

"Please, please, no, no, no, no I am fine." Then The door opens and I know it's Maxon. He is by my side in a moment. I look at him and his face is broken. He has tears in his eyes.

"Maxon." My voice isn't mine. I feel Maxon heart break more.

"Who did this to you?" I shake my head. No, he can't know. But he won't let this go.

"It was…." I close my eyes. "It was your…..father….." I break as I say it. I look at Maxon and he doesn't look pained anymore, he looks like he could kill.

"I'm going to kill him!" I stare at Maxon. No, no.

"No you won't!" I yell. He shakes his head.

"He cannot do this to you, me sure but you. No, he." Then I kiss Maxon to shut him up. I realize my kiss probably taste like blood. Maxon stops moving. I stop kissing him.

"He could have killed you." Maxon whispers.

"I am right here, I am okay." I say trying to make him feel better.

"But…" Maxon voice breaks me.

"But I am fine." I say. I smile. My hands reach for his face. They have blood on them. "Look at me." I say in my do-it-right-now voice that I use on May. He does and I stare into his chocolate eyes. "He can hit me, beat me but I won't stop loving you." I say my voice filled with love. "I love you Maxon! My heart is yours, okay?" Maxon nods. "Can you help me?"

"Yes. Come." Maxon takes my hand. I follow him to the bed.

One hour later I am on lots of pillows and pain killers. Maxon is reading to me. It's the contract that you signed in Italy. It's not basic, it's messed up. "Why didn't you share this with me before and said to forget about it when I asked about it?" I ask.

"I didn't want you to think that I am creepy." Maxon says.

"It's kind of weird that you will be giving me away. I mean I thought my dad would do it." I say.

"I can try to change it if you like?" Maxon says. My hands play with my night gown.

"No, it's a cute idea." I say and kiss Maxon. Maxon smiles against my lips.

"Okay." Maxon smiles a sexy grin. "What about the godfather thing?" He asks.

"If that happens, then we will have to talk about it my husband." I say.

"Okay, what about me helping you pick out your wedding dress."

"Sure."

"And your wear for your honeymoon?" Maxon asks.

"No." I yell. "This is the weirdest agreement ever. Why does it need to talk about you being there when I give birth?"

"Mm." Maxon says.

"I don't think the father would think that way." I cross my arms.

"I am prince I have power to get him to think my way." I laugh at Maxon.

"Okay, what about the part where it says you get to come to my house whenever you want?"

"Oh, so I can make sure he treats you right."

"You are so weird."

"No way." Maxon says.

"Are you going to watch the first time I have sex with my husband?" Maxon stares at me straight in the eyes.

"I will even give him tips of what you like." Maxon says.

"No you won't! That's gross!" I throw a pillow at him. It misses hitting Maxon sadly.

"Just trying to make you happy."

"You are going to be a stalker." I give Maxon an evil grin.

"Yes, I will." Then he kisses me.

"Okay, fine. I am going to miss you." I say. Maxon face hardens.

"This is only if we don't work out." Maxon says. "And we will happen."

"Your mom is putting me on birth control."

"What's that?" Maxon asks.

"It's this thing that married women take if they don't want any more kids."

"Do they loss the ability to have kids?"

"No it's just harder to have kids when you are on it and having sex." Maxon nods.

"And condoms?" Maxon asks.

"Yes." I close my eyes.

"Did you tell her?"

"No! She found out on her own. It was weird." Maxon laughs. It's cute but not right now. "Maxon don't laugh at this, I loved last night but I don't want your mother giving me sex talks."

"She just wants us to be safe. I think it's funny because she gave me the same talk."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"This is a weird agreement." I say getting away from this talk.

"Sorry, if you don't like it I will just call…." Maxon looks at me.

"No, it's just why do you want all this?"

"I still want to be a big part of your life; I want to be there with every big moment." Maxon reaches for my hand, I smile at him.

"I want that too."

"Good." Maxon kisses my cheek.

"Okay, so what about popcorn for dinner?" I ask.

"This is only one time thing, America!" Maxon says. He gets up and tells Lucy to get some.

"Thank you." I kiss Maxon's lips.

"I love you, now what about a make out session?" Maxon asks.

"With no clothes."

"Not tonight with your back." Maxon says. "But lots of kissing." Maxon kisses me hard. Making me stop breathing. Oh, I love this. I love this man. He is so soft and kind. He is mine. Maxon is my soul mate.

 **I think this agreement is really weird. I kind am having a hard time writing lately. So, sorry this chapter sucks. Also next chapter something big is going to happen. Please tell me if this sucks and give me ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such the long wait. I have had so many science test this past month but today I thought I would write a chapter. It has been such a long time since I have written for this fic but it will still be good. So here we go…**

 **Maxon POV**

I think that I need a break from dating four women. I mean I love spending my time with America and Kriss but Celeste just wants to get in pants. Elise only wants me to make her family happy. I look over at my mom telling me about how I need to send one of the girl's home. I nod but don't pay much attention. America is in my mind. Tonight, the girls each had to plan part of the party. There are three parts to it.

Each year we bring in the mayor's family's and they stay here for a night of fine dining and dancing. Two of the girls have the mayor's and their wives. Then one has the little kids and one with the teens. Celeste and Elise are planning the mayor's and wives one. Kriss the little kids and America the teens.

I hope she does well because if not then she will have to go. My father will make her. Mom stops talking and now is staring at me. "Okay well you need to get ready." I say. I have an hour until tonight event starts. Mom nods and leaves my room. I get on a black crisp suit. A red tie. My hair looks fine so I leave it. Father wants to meet before the event. I might kill him for caning America! But I need to stay calm for this event. Tomorrow I will give him a piece of my mind. He meets me for a few minutes telling me about what I am doing tonight and then I head downstairs where each girl is standing. America is in a pink dress with a lace back. It looks really tight.

"Hello ladies." I say but only look at America. Her hair is curled. "I just wanted to wish you luck for tonight, I know each one of you worked hard on this!" _Please let's let America part be good._

"Thank you Prince Maxon." Celeste purrs. I look over at America and see her entire front. My breath is taken away. Her dress has lace all over the chest down to the ribs. And her chest is not very covered. Then there is a split up to her mid-thigh. She looks hot!

"You all look lovely." I smile. Kriss blushes when I say that. Her dress is blue. The blue like what America use to wear. It is knee length. It looks just like a dress America would wear. Silvia pulls America to the side. America nods and nods. "Is everything alright Lady America?" I ask concern in my voice.

"Yes, Prince Maxon. Silvia was just informing me that everything is a go." America smiles.

"I will be at each of your events, the event is three hours. I will be at Lady Celeste and Lady Elise first, then Lady Kriss and lastly Lady America." I smile at America. She nods.

"Okay ladies, I hope you all have a wonderful night." I walk with Celeste and Elise. They are talking really fast. I hope that this part of the night goes by quickly so I can get to America. I want to dance with her. I talk to some mayors and then their wives kept looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I think that I need to get out of here. I check my watch and see my hour is over.

Elise and Celeste did very well, everyone is having a good time. I get to Kriss's part. There are tons of little kids. They are in a circle.

"Prince Maxon." Kriss smiles when she sees me.

"Lady Kriss."

"Please join the circle." I sit beside a little red head. She blushes when she looks at me.

"Hi." I say and the little girls face goes bright red.

"Prince Maxon, it's a pleasure to meet you." She says

"Please call me Maxon, and your name?" I ask and the little girls light up.

"My name is Hannah." She puts out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hannah." I shake her hand.

"Okay, now we are going to have story time." Kriss starts to read a book with a Princess and a Prince. When she is done all the little girls are giggling.

"Prince Maxon can you kiss Lady Kriss like the prince in the book did?" One little girl asks. Then all the girls are asking. I nod. I can't say no to them. The little boys looks grossed out. I stand to walk over to Kriss. She stands to. Her lips are pink. I place my hands on her hips. Then I kiss her. My lips move with hers. She puts her hands in my hair brining my face closer to hers. I pull her hips to me. We have never kissed like this. It's powerful. _Wait, America?_ I ignore myself and kiss Kriss. She pulls back and her face is bright red.

"They are so meant to be." One little girl says.

"I still think the fives got a chance." Another says.

"But Lady Kriss is perfect, Prince Maxon will choose her."

"Maybe." Kriss giggles at the little girls. We both go back to our spots and Kriss reads another story. I watch her. Her brown hair going past her ribs. Her beautiful blue dress. She would make a good queen one day. The story ends and Hannah gets up going to get food. She comes back with French fries. She keeps looking up at me and then look back down at her plate.

"Hannah what's wrong?" I ask. She looks back at me. Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"You kissed Lady Kriss." She says her eyes full of hate.

"Yes." I say.

"Do you even care about America or do you just play her?" Hannah says. "I mean go for it, be with Kriss if you want but don't pull America along." Hannah gets up and walks to some other girls. She keeps giving me the evil eye when she looks my way. Then I realize that the girls are split in fours. The boys are all together but the girls are split in fours. Hannah and the girls she is with must be team America. That's why she is mad. The door open and a teenager walks in.

"Hannah." She calls. Hannah come running. The girl that walked in has red hair too must be sisters. "Want to come with me for a little bit?"

"Yes but don't I have to stay here?" Hannah asks.

"Tommy Miller is here. He is about to play."

"Okay, I have to tell Prince Maxon." Hannah runs over to me.

"I am going to go with my sister to watch Tommy Miller." Hannah says.

"I will walk with you." I say. _Who is Tommy Miller?_ I say a quick goodbye to Kriss and head to America. When I enter, America is on stage with some guy.

"So here I was when this beautiful red head tells me that I am a jerk face that Kenna will kick me if I hurt America. She was six. We became good friends. Both of us are in the music part of being a five. You know she was going to be in my band?" Tommy Miller, he is a famous singer. Now I know why Hannah was so happy. "But she said no. But tonight, we are a band, so let's get this party started." All the sudden the America is singing her voice is like an angel. She is singing about love. It's not a soft love song but it's beautiful. Her eyes meet mine and she smiles. I wave to her. They stop the song.

"I am also into taking photos." Tommy says. "I have been taken pictures of America for years. You all get see her in dresses but she is so beautiful in jeans." Tommy smiles a bit too much.

"I'm not beautiful in jeans but comfy." America says. Behind America a screen turns on. It's a picture of her in a jean jacket. A white top underneath it. Her hair is in two French braids. She looks so calm, at peace. She looks this way when she is sleeping.

"This is how I remember America. She is so calm here. This is what she looks like when she isn't trying to win a prince's heart." Tommy says.

"I do to look like that when I am here!" America crosses her arms.

"Really is that when you are sleeping?"

"Maybe, do you have more pictures of me?" America looks behind. The screen turns onto America on a chair. She has a tea in her hand and looking out at something. She is in a white t-shirt and jeans. There is a smile playing on her lips.

"I am showing you these because I want to show you America is a real person. She may be in dresses on TV but this is what she looked like when she was a gross five." Tommy says.

"I was the gross five? Do you forget that you are the one that smells?"

"I do not smell; does anyone want to smell me to tell America that she is wrong?" The crowd goes crazy. Tommy picks one girl to come up. She is blonde. In a tight dress that shows too much skin. She smells Tommy and smiles.

"No Tommy you smell nice." She flutters her eye lashes.

"Thank you." Tommy smirks. He says something to the girl and she leaves the stage. "This next song no one has ever heard. America wrote it. Take it away."

" _My face goes red_

 _Whenever I see_

 _You_

 _You make my heart beat way to fast_

 _It's like we were made for each other_

 _Because I'm in love with your brown eyes_

 _So_

 _Make me yours_

 _Let's be together_

 _Because I can't be without you"_ America keeps singing and when the song is done the crowd goes wild. America leaves the stage and comes straight to me. Her face is lit up. It's like she was made for this.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi, how did you get this band to play? They are big with the teenagers." America blushes.

"Tommy boy owed me a favour." America smiles. She takes a step closer to me.

"Is Tommy the guy that broke your heart?" I ask. If he is I am going to kill him! I can feel my blood boil at the thought. How dare he come into my house!

"No, he is just a good friend." America says.

"Good friend? So, you have never kissed him?" _Why does things like that come out of my mouth!_

"Once but this other guy was trying to get me alone all night, he gave me the creeps so Tommy boy planted one on me and the guy left me alone." America smiles at the memory.

"Was he a good kisser?" I ask.

"Not as good as you." I smile at this.

"Can I come to your room tonight?" I ask. America is about to say something when Hannah comes up to us.

"So you just kiss Lady Kriss and now want to go to Lady America's room? You are such a player! Come on Lady America you don't need him." Hannah takes America hand and I see America's face. She looks so hurt. But I am going to kiss Kriss because I still need to choose a wife! I might not be able to marry America! What is the big deal? America stays away from me for the rest of the night. She talks to anyone other than me. She doesn't even look at me. Before I know it, America is gone.

I walk up to my room and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I need to talk to America. I go down. Once I am at America's door I knock. Lucy answers the door. "Prince Maxon." She bites out.

"Lucy."

"What do you want?" She crosses her arms.

"May I talk to America?" I ask.

"Why bother you could just go kiss Lady Kriss!" Lucy says.

"I just want to talk to her?" I try. Lucy shakes her head.

"No, have a good night Prince Maxon." Lucy starts to shut the door. I block her and push the door open. America is on her bed. She is reading Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. She is in leggings and a tank top with a sweater over top.

"Lucy you may leave." America says.

"If that is what you wish." Lucy says.

"Go on Lucy, you and Officer Legar need some alone time together." America says in a get-out-of-here now voice.

"As you wish." Lucy leaves. I walk over to America. She keeps her eyes on her book.

"How was your night?" I ask. Trying to get her to talk to me.

"Tommy and I had a good time." America says.

"I am glad that you had a good time."

"Tommy and the band asked me to join the band." America says.

"And you said?"

"Maybe."

"What about Nick, she wants you after the selection."

"So I am not marrying you then?" America asks. She is still looking down at her book. "Kriss is the _one?_ " _Wait what?_

"I haven't made up my mind."

"So when you make love to me you were just testing if you liked my body? Did you do the same with Kriss? Was she better? Did your father cane her too?" America looks up at me. She looks like she could kill me.

"I never did anything with Kriss besides kiss her!" I yell.

"Whatever." America says like she doesn't care.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Sorry for being upset about you making out with Kriss in front of a bunch of kids. Hannah told me the whole story."

"It was just a small kiss!"

"No it wasn't so stop lying." America gets off the bed.

"What do you want me to say. I am also dating three other people. I am going to kiss them."

"Are you going to have sex with them?" America asks.

"If I want then yes." I say and look at America.

"Did you even mean it?" America asks.

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me!"

"Yes, but I may not able to marry you. I need to make sure I can marry one of the other three!"

"Here let me this easier for you." America steps closer to me. "Prince Maxon I wish to be eliminated." America says. "You need to anyways so I wish it to be me." America says without even breaking down.

"No." I say.

"Who do you love more Maxon, Kriss or me?"

 _I don't know anymore…_

 **So here it is. What is going to happen? Will America and Maxon be together or will America go t Italy? We will see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WTF Maxon! Who do you love? Gosh let's see what's going to happen…..**

 **America POV**

Maxon stares at me. His eyes searching for mine. I can't look at him. He took away my…I let him touch me, I let him… I stare at him. He hasn't answered my question. He is just standing there. I can't do this anymore. It's too much. It's killing me. His father hurt me. My back is scared for life.

"That answers my question Prince Maxon." I say. Maxon looks at me with pain. "You may leave now. I need some time." Maxon doesn't move. He stays standing. "Please." My voice breaks. I need him away from me. Then there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I call. Aspen walks in. His face broken.

"Lady America the queen needs to talk to you."

"Okay." Something isn't right. I feel it in my gut.

"She is in her study." I nod and start walking out. I need to go see what's happening. I walk all the way up. I knock on the door.

"Come in." She says. I enter. "Please sit."

"Why did you send for me?" I ask. Queen looks at me with sad eyes. I know something isn't right.

"We got some news, your father has suffered a heart attack." I nod. "He didn't make it. You have three days to go home. Maxon will be with you." _I don't want him too!_

"Okay." Is all that comes out. My dad is dead. My daddy is gone. I never got to say goodbye.

"Your flight leaves soon, get your bag ready." I nod. Getting up is hard. My body feels weak. I feel weak. I walk without thinking. I walk without feeling anything. _My daddy._ I get back to my room and Maxon is sitting on my bed beside Aspen. "America." I don't say anything back. I just walk into the washroom. I go to the sink and rinse my face. I look at myself.

Then I scream. It comes from my gut. All the pain. Tears come next. Loads of tears. I feel like I can't breathe. He's gone. Daddy. I need you. This doesn't seem real. Someone wraps their arms around me. Holding me close. I cry and cry. My world is different forever. I am no longer kitten. "It's okay." Aspen says. "He wouldn't want you like this." I cry harder. I wrap my arms around Aspen. I close my eyes and nod. I pull back and get myself together. Lucy walks in.

"My Lady your bag is ready and so is the car."

"Yes, we should go." I say. I walk out. Down the stairs. Maxon is by the door. He holds out a hand for me but I don't take it. He doesn't get to hold my hand. No one does. I walk to the car. I get in. I don't feel. Maxon comes beside me.

"America." He says. He puts his hand on my thigh.

"Don't touch me." I say and move my legs.

"America." Maxon tries again. My hands move to my rip in my jeans. I play with it. Soon we are at the airport.

"We are here." Maxon says. He gets out first and then I do. He walks in front of me. When I get on the plane I sit as far away as I could. I just want to be on my own. I don't want to talk or be sad that Maxon doesn't love me as much as Kriss. He doesn't love me. He loves her. Of course, he does, she is the perfect queen. Good with the people, good for the country. Just better than me. I could never be a good queen. Never. I am not made for it.

I think that I should go back to my family they need me. This is going to be hard for them. It's going to be hard for me too. I look out the window.

"America." Maxon says. I open my eyes. Maxon is looking at me with pain. "We are here." I nod and get up. Maxon moved to put his arm on my lower back. I give him the look saying don't touch me. "The press."

"Oh." Is all I say. I walk with Maxon arm around me. He keeps me close to his body as we get into the car. Maxon is still close to me as we head to my house. Will Maxon like it? It's really crappy so probably not. I am just a five.

My house looks so small as we pull up. Maxon opens the door for me. He takes my hand. We walk up to my door. I pull Maxon back so I can take a breath. Then we open the door. Mom is on the couch. She is blankly looking at the wall. May is sitting on the floor. Her head in her knees. Gerad is sitting at the dining room table. They look frozen in time. May looks up. Her eyes water as she sees me. She gets up, starts running towards me. Then her arms are wrapped around me.

"You are here." May cries.

"Always." I say my voice breaking.

"It was so scary Ames." May says. "He just fell on the ground. Mom told me to get a doctor. I ran as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough. The doctor said he was gone. That he…" May cries.

"You did everything that you could honey. It was his time." I say even though it's just a bunch of crap.

"He was going to send you a note after lunch. He had it on the table." May says. She lets me go. She runs to the table and picks something up. It's the letter. She hands it to me. I open it and read it right away.

 _Dear Kitten,_

 _I just wanted to say I love you. I miss your voice at home. No one sings anymore. May is working on this new painting. She's drawing a boy. I think it's the boy she likes. Gerad also learned he likes taking pictures. It is going to be cool to see what he will do with this newfound love. I also wanted to let you know if you want to marry Maxon or Aspen Or anyone else that you love. I want you to marry for love. If you love someone be with them. I love you Kitten. I want you to be happy. I want you to have the life you want._

 _I will always be with you_

 _Dad_

My hands start to shake. My tears come fast. Maxon holds me close. He brushes my hair out of my face. Then he kisses my forehead. It's all an act for my family. He loves Kriss. I want my Daddy. Maxon slowly let's go, he moves back.

"Mom I am going to put my bag in my room." I say.

"Maxon is sleeping in your room. You will be with me." Mom says.

"Okay Mom, I will be back." I say. Maxon follows me with his bag too. I take him to my room first. He enters and starts looking at everything. He looks at my pictures that I painted when I was little. Then my bed.

"My bed isn't that great." I say. Maxon lays on it. He sniffs my pillow.

"I love it. It smells like you." Maxon smiles.

"Well, good thing you love something about me." I turn around.

"America, please don't do this." Maxon says.

"Maybe you should sleep with Kriss when we get back. She would make you feel better." I say with hate.

"I am not going to sleep with Kriss." Maxon growls.

"You will if you want." I leave the room. I head to Mom's room. I put my bag down. I look over at the bed. It's unmade. I smile, Dad always hated making a bed. I turn around, leaving the room and going back downstairs. When I get down I hear voices. Tommy. I run to him. He opens his arms. I bury my head in his neck.

"You came." I whisper.

"I will always come." Tommy says.

"Thank you, I need you."

"Let it out."

"I should have been here and not dressed up it stupid dresses. I run faster than May and Gerad. I could have saved him." I say trying to reason with myself.

"You don't know that." Tommy says flat out.

"I do and I should have never been in the selection. I should have been here helping."

"You were finding love. You love Maxon." Tommy says.

"He doesn't feel the same way." I whisper. "He loves Kriss."

"Asshole." Tommy mutters.

"It's understandable though, look at me. I am ugly. Uneducated. Dumb. A five. No one should love me." I cry.

"That's crap America. I love you. You are the most beautiful women in the world. Men fall on their knees for you."

"My heart feels like dust. It's not in here anymore." I point to my chest.

"Yes, it is. And if you love Maxon then show him." Tommy says. "And do not blame yourself for your father's death."

"Fine." I say.

"See you tomorrow. Go talk to him." Tommy pushes.

"Maybe."

"Go, you might need him tomorrow." I nod. Tommy leaves. How did he get here? I go up and get on my short shorts. Then my tank top. My breath is shaky as I walk to my room. I knock on the door. "Come in." I walk in. As I move into the room I see Maxon has no top on. I look down not wanting to blush. "America are you okay?" His eyes turn into a type of pain.

"What makes you love Kriss." I say looking him dead in the eye.

"America we shouldn't talk about that." Maxon pleads.

"I want to know." Maxon looks at me for a moment. His eyes look through me.

"She is easy to be with, kind, her laugh is so cute, I love when she talks about her favourite movies." Maxon stops, he looks at me for a moment. "She gets what it will be like to be my wife. How we will need to have kids right away. She doesn't make my life hard, her eyes are beautiful." I nod. "But I love you too. I love your smile, the way you speak your mind but that won't be good if you become queen. I love when you read, your face is always lit up. When you sing it's like an angel. When you do anything with music it's beautiful." Maxon smiles.

"But I won't make a good wife to you. I won't be a good Princess or queen. Kriss will be better for you." I say without crying. "I get it." I start to walk out.

"America, I still love you. It's just I need to think about my country and not my heart."

"But you love Kriss and she will be good for the country. It's a win, win and you don't need to worry about her with your father. He loves her."

"But I still love you America."

"Either way you can get a treaty for your country. It's a smart move really."

"America." Maxon gets up. He walks right up to me. His chest centimetres away from me. "Please, I was just saying facts. Kriss will make a better queen. So, can we just be friends again. Please. It would be easier for me." Maxon shakes his head. Then he grabs my arms and kisses me. Kisses me like he will never kiss me again. I pull back. "Maxon…"

"Please, America. I want to be with you. Not just friends."

"But I don't want that anymore. It's too hard. I don't know why but my heart can't take this." I point to the two of us.

"I can't do that. I love you."

"Love is about more than just about what you want." I snarl.

"I know but this will break me." Maxon says.

"Kriss will kick up the pieces." I pause. "I need to go to sleep."

"America, please." Maxon says his voice breaks my heart. He takes my hand and leads me to the bed. He sits down and then pulls me into his lap. He is so warm. It feels like home. I want to stay here. Be warm. My hands go to Maxon's chest. I feel his heart beat, beating away.

"What do you want?" Maxon asks.

"To get through tomorrow." I say. It still doesn't feel real that my Dad is dead.

"We can do that; I will hold your hand all day. Be by your side." Maxon says. He brings his hand up to cup my face. I move my face into his hand. "And then we can talk about us." Maxon reasons. He holds me a while longer but then I say I want to go talk to my mom.

When I get up the next morning I feel empty. I put on a black dress and Lucy does my hair straight. Little makeup and then she puts me in flats. I thank her for not making me wear heels today and head downstairs. Kenna and James is here. Astra in James arms. Kenna pulls me in her arms as soon as she sees me. I hold back my tears and give her a small smile. I see Maxon beside Gerad. They are talking to each other about something. Gerad nods and then Maxon gives him a hug.

They both come over and Maxon takes my hand. It's nice to have him here. Even if it's just for a little bit. When we get home he will go right to Kriss. This will be over. Maxon helps me into the car. My heart beats faster as we get closer to the church. My mom is looking out the window with a lost look on her face. I feel Maxon bring my hand to his lips. He gives me a light kiss and then kisses my forehead. It feels nice to have him here.

I wish that it could just be Maxon and I all the time. I don't think that I can do this. After this it will be over. My daddy will be really gone. This is weird, that my daddy will be in the ground. That he will be dead, I wish that he was here. To tell me how to deal with my feelings with Maxon.

The funeral went quickly and I cried into Maxon's shoulder. We went home right after. I went straight to my room but forgot it's right now Maxon's. Maxon's is right behind me. He places a hand on my back trying to make me feel better. "You did well." Maxon says against me neck.

"When will we be home?" I ask. Maxon traces my arms and then turns me around. Maxon kisses my cheek and then my lips.

"Maxon…." I say. Maxon pulls back and cups my face with his hands. He looks so sexy.

"Do you feel the connection we have America?" He asks.

"Yes." I admit. There has always been something. I feel it all the time.

"Then why are you pushing me away." Maxon asks.

"Do you love me?" I ask. Maxon cups my face harder.

"I love you America."

"Do you love Kriss?" Maxon looks me dead in the eyes.

"Yes." His voice breaks.

"Do you love her more?" I ask. Maxon takes a deep breath.

"I don't know." Maxon sighs. Tears stream down my face.

"That's why I want to go. Kriss can make you happy." I brush my hair out of my face.

"But…" Maxon looks at me with love. "I want you to be with you. You finally love me back and I want to explore what we have." Maxon pulls me closer. He lightly kisses my neck.

"Do you do this with Kriss?" I ask.

"No we go on walks and go to the library. Talk." As Maxon says what they do I feel like he only uses me for my body. I back away from Maxon. The cold in my heart gets bigger.

"Maxon, you don't do anything like that with me. You just kiss me or touch me."

"We are more than that America." Maxon takes my hand.

"That isn't true Maxon, you never do anything with me!"

"America please. Don't do this to yourself."

"Did you tell me that you would find a way to be with me was just to get in my pants? Because fives are so good in bed?" I cross my arms.

"No I love you, I wanted to find a way." Maxon says.

"So you don't want to find a way anymore?"

"That's not what I meant." Maxon says. I put my hand on my forehead and the other on my hip.

"I need space." I say. The cold in my heart gets worse. I leave my room and head downstairs to spend time with my family.

We got back to the palace and I have to start wearing what the queen told me too. I have a blue dress on with half my hair in braid and the other in soft curls. I am in flats today. The sun is bright in my eyes as I look at out the window. This is the only thing that calms me. Maxon hasn't said a word to me since we got back. He has spent a lot of time with Kriss. They have missed three meals. I know I said I wanted space but it's so hard.

"Lady America." I look up and see a maid carrying a box. "This came for you."

"Thank you." She puts it on the table beside me. Just as she leaves Maxon comes in and all the girls flutter their eye lashes.

"Ladies." He says and I roll my eyes. I stand up, looking at the box. It's big. "Lady America what is that?" Maxon asks. _Like you care_.

"I don't know." I bite out.

"Are you going to open it?" Kriss asks.

"Maybe." I say in a bitchy voice.

"Do you know who sent it?" Maxon asks.

"No." I pause. "Let's see though." I open the box and when I see what's in their I laugh. It's a bag of salt & vinegar chips, six pack of beer, condoms, chocolate and a lace bra with matching thongs. I look more in the box and see a note.

 _Dear America,_

 _My dad died a few years back and all these things made me feel better. But now that I have packed all these things I don't know if you would like the matching bra and thongs as much. But these are the best chips in my country. I sent my favourite beer too._

 _With love_

 _Prince Lucas_

 _P.S. the condoms are just in case you show a certain guy your new clothes._

I look up and Maxon looks pissed. A maid walks into the room. "May I take the box to your room?" She asks. I nod and when she sees what's in the box laughs.

"So what was in the box?" Kriss asks.

"Nothing, just someone trying to make me feel better." I say with a smile.

"Who sent it?" Maxon asks.

"The card wasn't signed." _Lie._ "But the thought is really nice." Maxon looks at me like I am lying which I am.

"Prince Maxon are we going to go on our date?" Kriss flutters her eye lashes. Maxon looks at her and his smile appears on his face.

"Yes, I have a wonderful date planned for us." Maxon purrs. Like purrs to her!

"Lady America Prince Lucas is on the phone for you." A tiny little maid says. She passes me the phone with a smile on her lips.

"Hello." I say.

"Lady America, I just wanted to know if you are okay?" Prince Lucas asks.

"Yes, thank that is the nicest thing that someone has done for me." Maxon stares at me.

"I know what's it like to loss someone you love."

"But some of the things I don't know if I can use on my own."

"Are you asking me to use them with you?" Prince Lucas says his voice sexy as hell.

"If that is what you want my highness?"

"Since the first time I saw you."

"That is very kind of you. Thank you so much and thank you for being so kind to me. I don't know how someone can be this kind to someone they don't even know."

"Your most welcome goodbye."

"Goodbye." I hang up the phone and look up to see Maxon's eyes. He is fuming.

"I figured out who sent the box." I say. "It was Prince Lucas." Maxon eyes go dark. "I think I am going to go to my room." I say and leave everyone behind me.

I make it up to my room and the box is on my table. I go and get the bra and thong set. It's a baby blue. I go to the washroom and try it on. When I look at the price tags it says he bra was $569 and the panties $350. Holly cow they are expensive. I slip them on and they are so soft.

"America." I hear Maxon's voice. I slip on my robe and go open the door. Maxon runs his hand through his hair.

"Maxon don't you have a date with Kriss?" I ask.

"Yes but then you got that box from another man." Maxon snarls.

"So?" I cross my arms.

"So I want to see what's in it."

"Stuff to make me feel better, that's what is in the box." Maxon pushes his way into my room. He goes right to the box and the first thing he sees is the condoms. He pulls them out and stares at me. "What is this?!" He yells.

"It's to make me feel better." I say like this isn't weird.

"With him?!" Maxon screams. I undo my robe and let it drop to the ground.

"No for us." I say. Maxon looks down at my chest and then back to my face.

"America you said you wanted space." Maxon steps back from me. "I can't do this with you not after what…"

"After what…..?" I ask.

"I…I kind of slept with Kriss." I think I hear my heart break. It's painful.

"Oh." Is all I say. My hands go reach for my robe. I pull it over my body not wanting Maxon to see me. I pull it a bit to quickly and my back hurts again. I wince in pain. This is what I got for being with Maxon. Broken skin. Broken heart. Just get a whole lot of broken. My hands touch my back but it makes it worse. Maxon comes to my side to help me but I repeal his touch.

"Don't touch me." I snarl. Maxon backs away from me as I go to sit on my bed. I lay down and I start to feel better.

"America are you okay?" Maxon asks, his eyes filled with pain.

"No."

"What can I do?"

"Stay away from me." I spit.

"America." Maxon pleads.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I slap his face. Hard.

"America…I'm sorry."

"Don't you say that, you knew what you were doing." My body feels weak.

"I am sorry."

"I asked for space after my father dies and then you just go sleep with Kriss because I won't put out?" I stare at Maxon. His face goes pale as he takes in my words.

"That's not what happened." Maxon says, his eyes filled with hurt and hate. Is he hating himself? Good.

"So you wanted to? Do you love her more? Then why are pulling me along?" Maxon my dear looks down at his hands. He looks like he has made a mistake. He has. I can never trust him again. I can never marry him. I can never be with him.

"America please. Don't do this. We can get through this." Maxon starts. "I love you so much and it's you I want to be with. It's you I want to rule beside me." I laugh at him. I laugh hard. I laugh because it's funny he thinks we still have a future left.

"Maxon I will never marry you. You destroyed us."

"Come on America, we can try again. I will try to rebuild your trust. We can make this work." Maxon starts rambling a plan but I just shake my head.

"I don't want to rebuild trust. I want out." I say.

"I will give you a few days but I am not giving up on us. I love you." Maxon leaves. I start to cry. Everything is so much. Daddy is gone. Maxon had sex with Kriss. My tears come and come. It doesn't stop. Lucy walks in with a worried look on her face. She started pacing around the room.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I ask.

"America your period is late." Lucy says with a worried look.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"No, just me."

"Good, don't tell anyone." _Things just got a whole lot worse. Maxon had sex with Kriss and I am now having his child. Great, just great!_

 **This chapter was fun and sad to write. I hope you all loved it and thank you for the reviews. Goodbye for now.**

 **P.S. I MADE A MISTAKE WILL BE UP SOMETIME THIS WEEKEND!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone it's been a long time. I just wanted you to know that I am now on my spring break. My spring break is always the last week in March. So, I will be updating more in the next little bit. Thank you for all the kind reviews keep them up.**

 **Maxon POV**

Days pass since I have said a word to America. She doesn't look at me. She doesn't talk. She just looks at her hands. Elise is the only one she will talk too. America didn't even have any have the strawberry tarts when she was offered. She said no and went back to looking at her hands. Today she looks at her dish of food that is in front of her. She takes one bite and then pushes it away.

"America why aren't you eating?" Elise whispers. Her concern is written all over her face.

"I just don't feel like eating." America mutters.

"You got to eat." Elise starts. America gives her a warning look saying back the hell off. I look at America for a second as she lifts her face. She looks pale as a ghost. Her cheeks have no colour in them. Black circles under her lifeless blue eyes. Her lips shaped into a frown. When she lifts her hand to put a lose hair behind her ear her handshakes a little. She pulls it back down as soon as she can and stares at her hands again. I see her eyes become watery. But she makes her tears come back.

The rest of the day I spend with Kriss. Kriss holds my hand as she tells me about her plans about running the country.

"So Maxon what do you think?" Kriss asks. Her eyes study me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking." I smile at her.

"Anything you want to share? Is your back okay?" Kriss looks worried as she reaches up to touch my face. Her hands are so soft and warm.

"Yes my back is perfect." I kiss Kriss's forehead. She wraps her arms around me.

"Shit." I hear and then see America. Her eyes are cold. I want to talk to her, tell her that we can still work. But she moves away without a second look.

"What was that?" Kriss wonders.

"Oh, no one." I say as I take her hand. I take her to her room giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I will see you later." Then I back away. When I pass America's room I pause. I hear loud sobs.

"Lady America please stop crying, it's very stressful on your body." Her maid says in a calm voice.

"Don't worry I am fine." America say in a cold voice.

"But you must take care of yourself if not for yourself but for…" Her maid whispers the last part so I don't hear.

"I don't care, Lucy, I just don't care. Now I going to take a nap I won't be down for lunch." America says.

"As you wish." Her maid opens the door to see me standing there listening to what they are saying. She shuts the door before America can see me.

"What are you doing?" Lucy eyes me. Her arms crossed over her chest. No maid has ever spoken to me in such a rude manner. It's downright outrageous.

"You have no right to speak to me in such manner." I snarl.

"And you have no right to use America like she is nothing but a whore." Lucy says her eyes burning with hate.

"I have done nothing wrong!" I say with hate for her.

"Says the biggest player in the world." She spits.

"I could fire you right now and you would never get another job again."

"Good thing I don't care." Then she walks away. I hear her mutter under her breath. I start to walk again but America's door opens. She is in a robe that is tightly around her body. Her eyes are red. She looks up at me and then says sorry. She shuts the door. I don't hear anything. I don't hear her movement.

I knock on the door but no one opens or comes to open the door. I open the door. America is curled on the bed. No blankets no nothing. Just rolled up into a ball. Her hands shaky.

"America." I breathe. She doesn't look at me. She doesn't say a word. I rush to the side of her bed. Her hair is a mess. Nots and tangles. She looks like she is dying. As I look at her more she looks smaller. Her arms and legs have less fat as in less none at all. Her lips are in a frown.

"I think you need to see a doctor." I say but nothing comes from America. "America." I say again.

"Leave." America says. She looks at me with pain.

"No, not until you eat something." I say.

"No." America looks away. "I said leave."

"No, I will not." America sits up her robe coming up a bit.

"I want to be left alone without you. I don't want you near me Maxon. I just want to go to sleep." America lays down.

"Fine." I say and move to put America under the covers. Then I go to the other side of the bed, take off my shoes and crawl in. America sighs. Her face has gone from pained to pissed. I move over until I am right beside her. America turns to look at me.

"What did you not get about leave?" America snarls. I move closer so my body is only centimetres away from hers.

"I don't follow your orders." I smirk. America rolls over on to her back and her robe opens. She is wearing nothing underneath. Nothing. She is just bare; her breasts are not covered with a bra. She looks at me and smirks knowing what she is doing to me. I lay on my back. My hands on my sides. Soon I hear a soft snore. I look over and see America. Her eyes are closed. She looks at peace with a little smile on her lips. I want to kiss those lips. But I know I can't. I close my eyes too.

I wake up with a weight on my chest. I look to see America's robe off her and her naked body hugging me. She looks so at peace until she starts to talk.

"Please King Clarkson, please stop. Please." Her voice comes out as a cry. "I didn't mean it okay?" Then America jolts awake her eyes searching for me. I wrap my arms around her. Kissing the top of her head. Making her know that I am here. America melts into my arms. I hold her tight. Even though she is naked she doesn't seem to care. She just holds me. Holds me like I am her life line. Like I am the one keeping her grounded. She slowly lets me go, then puts her robe back on. She gets off the bed looking at me the whole time.

"Dinner will be soon I should get ready." America mumbles not really looking at me.

"Okay, I will meet you down there?" I ask. America nods and then goes into her closet. I take it as my que to leave. I put my shoes back on and go. I should stay but I need to get a less wrinkled suit on as well.

When I go down to dinner, I notice that the hallways are dead. I find it weird. When I make it to dinner America is sitting down. Her dress is blue. It's a dark blue with lace. Her hair is in a bun. She is looking down at her hands again. She looks like she is trying to think of something.

"Hi." Kriss says as she seats beside me. I look up at her and she is in a pink dress her hair straight.

"Hello Lady Kriss." I say. I hear someone take a deep breath in and out. I look to see America is looking a little out of breath. Then I see my father has joined us beside America. He has an evil grin on his face.

"Lady America before dinner would you join me in my office." Father asks. America nods her head. She gets up and looks at me. She turns her heels to follow my father and I know something is going to happen.

"Should I come with you father?" I ask.

"No stay with Lady Kriss we will be back in a minute." I watch as he takes America away. I know I should do something but Kriss pulls me back down.

"So when are we going to tell everyone that you choose me?" Kriss asks. I look at her for a moment. When?

"I am not sure." I say in my prince voice. Kriss brings her lips to my ear.

"Well if I am with your child we should make it sooner rather than later." A chill goes down my spine. Oh, my God. Kriss could be having my baby. Everyone else comes in with smiles on their faces. But soon when America nor father come back no one is smiling. Mother says to start dinner. My father comes back without America saying that she wished to retire to her room and would see us all in the morning.

I got a sick feeling that he had done something to America. All the sudden the rebel alarm goes off and we are running to the safe room. Kriss holds my hand. Her grip is tight as we run for our lives. When we get down America hasn't showed yet. I feel sick that America could be hurt. I talk to each of the girls but America never comes. She never makes it. Officer Legar looks at me from time to time. His eyes filled with pain. As I talk to Celeste she touches me way too much.

"Maxon, I think we would make a great team. For the country and in the bedroom." Celeste smiles. "I could give you an heir, Maxon." She kisses my cheek. I have to hide my disgust.

"That would be good." I say. Suddenly an officer is talking to Officer Legar. I go over to them wanting to know if they know where America is.

"Did you find her?" Legar asks. His body looks weak.

"No, she wasn't in any of the safe rooms. She is gone." They both see me and they bow their heads. "Your Highness." They both say.

"Where is Lady America?!" My voice booms in the room. They both look at the ground, their breathing stopped.

"Where is she!" I ask again. They both look at me.

"At the moment we don't know." The one officer says. "She isn't in her room or any of the safe rooms." At that moment, my heart breaks into millions of pieces. She is gone, she could be dead. A tear slips out of my right eye. Both the officer look at me with surprise.

"Look again. Look at the old ones no one uses. Look for her no matter if that part of the palace is never used." I give my orders. "Bring her back to me, in one piece." One more tear falls and I wipe it away. They both nod. I walk back to my coat not wanting to talk to anyone. America my love is missing. My chest burns with pain. Great pain. It feels hard to breathe. My Dear gone. I close my eyes but I only see America. Her face paler than earlier. Parts of her face black and blue. Her lip broken. She is tied to a chair. _"Maxon save me."_ She whispers before I can't see her anymore. I wake with a jolt. Mom is by my side.

"Maxon." She says. Her eyes filled with worry.

"She is missing mom, my America." I hear the pain in my voice.

"I thought it wouldn't affect you much seeing that you slept with Kriss in the time where America needed you the most." Mom snarls at me. Like snarls.

"I was drunk." I say. I hope no one hears. But we are on the other side of the room, whispering.

"That is a lame excuse." Mom sighs. "America wants to be with you and you wanted her to want that for so long. What's changed?"

"Nothing mom, I just need to keep an open mind." Mom looks at me for a second and then gets up.

"Open mind is not the same as sleeping with someone else." And then mom goes back to her bed. I am left to think about what I have done. No wonder America didn't want me in her room today. Will she die hating me? It's my fault. I treated her like dirt. She can hate me. I did this to us. I did this. America asked to go. She wanted to go but I had said no only to sleep with Kriss. And how did my mother know?

It felt like hours passed until a guard came in to wake us up and tell us that we were free. Officer come in looking for me, they all looked like they didn't know how to say what they needed to say. _Is she dead?_ I closed my eyes.

"Prince Maxon, Lady America was found." _Was she found dead or alive?_ "She is now in the hospital wing. She has been injured badly. We have reason to believe the rebels found her running to find a safe room and thought they should kill her." I gulp the air in front of me.

"What does badly injured mean?" I ask them. They all look to the ground.

"She has a broken arm. Ribs and some other injuries." One officer says.

"Please take me to her." They all nod. We walk up to the hospital wing. She is in a private room. I can hear machines doing their job. When I look at America she is not America. Her hair looks like it has been pulled out. Her cheeks are black along with her eyes. Her lips are broken in many places. I step closer and see her right arm is in a cast. I see her legs are cut. I put the blanket more on her making sure she is tucked in. Then I see her hand is also broken. Her music. My heart breaks more.

The door opens and a nurse comes in to check on her. "Prince Maxon." She says.

"How bad she, she…." I can't say it.

"She is lucky, she lost a lot of blood. Her right hand is broken." The nurse pauses. "Her left hand is fractured. She has a couple broken ribs. She has lots of cuts on her legs but luckily not broken. Her back is cut all over, they are deep. She must have played dead because she was beside a maid that was killed. She is very smart. " Then the nurse turns to me. "She is also very lucky with not losing her baby but that could change." I don't understand what she is saying. I look at America's belly. Is my child growing inside there?

"Prince Maxon did you have sex with Lady America?" The nurse asks. "I just need to know who is the father." I look at America again. Her lips in a frown.

"Yes." I say. The nurse nods at me and looks over at America

"So, she is the one?" The nurse asks.

"The one and only." I smile. She is though. My chest hurts thinking I could never see her smile again. Never hear her laugh again. I watch as America's chest goes up and down. I am glad she is breathing. I hear a knock on the door and mom walks in. She comes beside me looking at me. I realize the nurse has left.

"Maxon, how is she?" I look up at mom her eyes looking at America.

"Not good, the baby is lucky." I say.

"She is with child?" Mom asks.

"Yes, my child." I look at mom. Her eyes are clouded with tears.

"And you said she is lucky?" Mom asks. Her eyes going over America.

"Yeah, she lost a lot of blood." Mom nods and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Is she the one?" Mom asks.

"If she will take me back, she might not want me after what I did." I say tears coming.

"I hope she doesn't take you back after what you did." Mom says and leaves. She is right though. I look over at America her eyes are open. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about." America asks.

"Nothing, I am glad you are awake." I say.

"I think that I am going to go back to sleep." America says. Her eyes close again.

Two days later America is fully awake. She doesn't know about the baby yet. She is fighting hard right now. "Maxon you can go if you need." America says. I only leave to get new clothes. I don't talk to any of the other elite. Kriss tried to visit America but I made sure the guards wouldn't let her in. The baby doesn't need the stress it would give America.

"No I want to stay." I say.

"Don't you have work? A meeting?" America asks.

"I will work on it when you go back to sleep." America looks at me.

"Your dad won't be happy." America says. "I am fine if you leave."

"I want to stay and talk to you." I smile. America looks at me.

"What do you want to talk about?" America asks.

"What colour do you want to Princess suite?" I ask. America's eyes widen. Her lips turn into a frown. Her eyes look down at her hands.

"Does it matter?" America mumbles.

"Don't you want your room to be something you would like?" My voice is happy.

"Please Maxon don't say something you don't mean." She moves away from me.

"I mean it. I want to be with you."

"Maxon go find Kriss have sex with her and leave me the hell alone." America gets out of breath. She looks at me. "Go be with her."

"No, America I want you to know that I love you. I love you not Kriss. She can leave at any moment. I want to be with you, I want to wake up to you every morning until the day I die. I want you to carry my heir. To be my wife. To be mine. To live your life with me. To grow old with me. I want you not Kriss not anyone other than you." America looks at me for a minute. She doesn't say anything. Her lips start to shake. Everything around the room changes.

"Your father says if I become your wife he will kill me." America looks at me. Her eyes filled with tears. "Before the rebel attack he took the knife again but this time he kept cutting me telling me I would not marry you. I barely made it to my room when the rebel alarm went off and I knew when I felt someone behind me that I was going to die. But I wake up here with you and all you want is me, but I can't do that. When they broke my hand they said 'you will never get what you want now.' Maxon my music has been taken away." America starts to cry. "I can't leave my child without a mother." America says. She knows. She knows about the baby.

"America how do you know?" America looks at me.

"I knew before I just didn't know how to tell you, what you would say. Would you kick me out? Would you not want anything to do with me?"

"America our baby is growing inside you. I want to be a part of his or her life with you."

"But what if Kriss is having your child too?" America asks. I look at her for a moment and have no idea what to say. She looks away "you see why we won't work?"

 **Okay so thank you all for reading this fanfic. I can't wait to update again but for now goodbye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another update! Hope you like!**

 **America POV**

Maxon stays by my side until I am allowed in my room. My arm hurts a lot and my hand hurts more. My good hand moves to push me up. As I push up my back goes into pain. Lucy is at my side to help me get to the washroom. "You are doing so good, America." She says in her cheerful voice.

"Thank you. Do you know when Maxon will be here?" I ask.

"Should be here any minute." Lucy says as she helps me the rest of the way to the washroom.

"I got it from here Lucy."

"As you wish my Lady." Then she leaves me. Once I am done in the washroom I hear Maxon's voice. I rush out to see him forgetting about how much pain I am in. I sigh as I see Maxon in jeans and a t-shirt. He is looking at me with a smile that could break hearts.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." Maxon says back. He comes up to me helping me to my bed. He tucks me in and then comes beside me.

"How has your day been?" Maxon asks.

"Long."

"Long? Did you miss me?" Maxon raises his eyebrow. I giggle as I nod my head. "I am glad you missed me, I missed you too." He kisses me softly making me moan. He goes down to my belly and starts to talk to our baby. "Hello, baby, how are you? Did mommy eat enough today?" He kisses my belly making me giggle. "I think she needs more food. With lots of strawberry tarts." Then Maxon places another kiss on my lips.

"So how was your day?" I ask.

"I had a meeting and a date with Celeste." My chest tightens as he says Celeste.

"That's good." I say. My voice filled with hurt.

"But I did not kiss her." Maxon starts. "Or touch her. I was just eating alone with her nothing else." Maxon stops.

"It's fine Maxon." Maxon comes up to me and cups my face.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have to go on dates when my baby is growing inside you." Maxon touches my belly.

"Do you like touching my belly?" I ask Maxon.

"Yes, but I just like touching you." Maxon smiles. He brings his lips to me making me melt.

"Okay, I don't want to stress out the baby." I say. The doctor ordered no sex until he says the okay.

"Fine." Maxon sits back.

"Oh, tomorrow you have to come to the ball. You will have a guard by your side at all times even when you have to pee." Maxon rubs my thighs.

"That's good to know." I smile. "A guard listening to me pee." I laugh. Maxon laughs to kissing my forehead.

"I do think it is time for a card game." Maxon says taking my hand.

"Fine but I am winning." After ten rounds Maxon puts me back to bed.

"I will see you at breakfast?" Maxon asks.

"Yes, Maxon. I love you." I say in a happy voice.

"I love you too baby." I smile. "And you America." He kisses me again but backs away before we get to far.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I close my eyes and go to sleep.

My maids wake me up at seven thirty-one ushering me into the shower than drying my hair. Putting makeup on. My dress is a light blue. My hair is curled. I look good besides my cast on my arm and my hand. I walk down to breakfast making sure not to fall down stairs. I make my way in one piece and Maxon is sitting with Kriss his arm draped around her pulling her to him.

"Lady America" Elise squeals. She hugs me tight making me wince in pain. "Oh, sorry. Oh you look great alive." Elise smiles.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Okay you need to sit beside me and talk about everything." I nod as she drags me to my spot.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"My word what to talk about? Mm? Maybe tell me why Lucas sent several packages for you." I look at Maxon because none of them got to me.

"I didn't know." I say.

"Oh, well I think he likes you like a lot," Elise smiles at me.

"That's good for him."

"Good for you America, you could marry him!" Elise smiles.

"I could," I turn to look at Maxon. His jaw is tense.

"You should marry him." Elise smiles until she hears the door open. I look and see Prince Lucas. His suit looks good on his body. His hair perfect.

"Hello." He says and sits beside me. His hand finds mine but I pull it away.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Prince Lucas looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"There is a ball tonight and I was invited." Prince Lucas says. He brings his hand to my cast touching it slightly. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes, better now." I say a smile playing at my lips.

"Good, I would love to dance with you tonight." Lucas says. I nod at him not sure what to say.

"So, Prince Lucas how are you." Celeste starts. Her eyes looking over his body like a piece of meat. He doesn't look at her though just me.

"Better now." Lucas whispers. The king walks in alongside the queen.

"Now wouldn't Lady America and Prince Lucas make a cute couple." The king smirks. Maxon looks at me for a moment his eyes pained.

"Excuse me please." I say getting off from my chair. I move into the hallway and press up against the wall. I take deep breaths trying to calm myself. But then I feel strong arms hugging me. Holding me close. "America." Maxon breathes. His fingers making circles on my lower back. He is careful not to push against my arm or hand.

"Maxon you can go back inside, I'm fine." I lie.

"Don't lie to me America. I want to be with you so you need to tell me when you don't feel good or need me." Maxon says. His arms are on either side of my head.

"I need you at night." I whisper. Maxon looks at me for a moment his eyes looking into mine.

"Why?" Maxon asks.

"I have nightmares since you stopped sleeping beside me." I admit. Maxon looks at me for a long time. His eyes close for a second and when they open his eyes are watery.

"I am sorry about what happened to you. I knew I should have come with you." Maxon says.

"It's not your fault okay?" Maxon nods but he looks broken.

"But the baby?" Maxon starts.

"Is fine, right now it's fine." I take his hand and place it on my belly. "I am right here, not dead but alive and in your arms." Maxon nods holding his head low. I put his chin up making him look at me. "Maxon you are going to be a great father." My hand cups part of his face. I bring my lips to him. Kissing him softly. Maxon moans bringing me closer to him. We kiss for a couple of minutes until Maxon pulls me away.

"The baby needs food, come on." We walk back into the dining hall together hand in hand. Maxon goes beside Kriss and me beside Lucas. He brings his hand to my thigh making me feel things I shouldn't. I feel like I can't breathe. His hands move closer to my girl bits. Maxon doesn't see what Lucas is doing he is talking to Kriss.

"So Maxon have you found the girl for yourself yet?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, I have." Maxon says his voice sharp. Maxon looks at me for a second.

"You should get on one knee soon then." Lucas says as he draws circles on my thigh. How can I tell him to stop without bringing attention to it? I look at Elise knows what is happening and she smiles at me.

"I will be any day now." Maxon says.

"That's good, I don't want her to see what she could have instead." Lucas says. My cheeks go red as they both look at me.

"She will follow her heart." Maxon says. This is awkward as hell. Lucas hand is still making me feel uncomfortable Elise just smiles, Celeste is looking like she could kill and Kriss thinks they are talking about her. Queen Amberly looks at me a second and then looks away. Breakfast comes and goes and Maxon and Lucas are still talking.

"Lady America would you like to go for a walk?" Lucas asks. I pale when I look at Maxon. He crosses his arms and stares at me.

"No, I have a doctor's appointment for my arm in oh, look ten minutes. I should go." I say getting up and Lucas's hand finally off me.

"Would you like me to come America?" Maxon asks.

"If that wouldn't trouble you." I say. Maxon gets up moving beside me. He guides me to the door and then he stops looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about the appointment?" Maxon asks.

"I didn't think you would come."

"I am coming America. Let's go." Maxon takes my unbroken hand. He takes it slow with me knowing I can't move too much. Once we are there the doctor takes us to a private room.

"How are you doing Lady America?" The doctor asks.

"Better, then before." I say.

"Your arm?"

"Hurts." Maxon looks at the doctor for a second.

"Can we check on the baby?" Maxon asks.

"Yes, Prince Maxon." The doctor makes me put my dress up, then he started to the test. I look at the screen. The baby doesn't look like one.

"The baby looks fine would you like me to print off a picture?"

"Two, please." Maxon says right away.

"Okay." The doctor says. "Also Prince Maxon when should I turn Lady America in?" I look over at Maxon worried that he will turn me in. It is illegal and he has a right too. He wouldn't go to jail but I would. I would leave my child. A tear falls from my eye. I didn't think Maxon would put me in jail. My heart beat picks up and I close my eyes. _No, he won't do that, he won't let that happen to me._

"No." Maxon says.

"But you wouldn't want this five to get away with seducing you and getting herself pregnant." The doctor says. I open my eyes to look at Maxon. His jaw is tightened.

"I would be respectful of your future princess." Maxon says his voice brings chills down my spine.

"You are not going to let this five make you marry her because of this child." I look down at my hands wishing I wasn't here.

"This child is the next heir of your country so hold your tongue." Maxon moves my dress down looking like he could kill.

"I will get the picture." The doctor says moving out of the room. My not broken hand starts to shake. Maxon starts to pace the room his hand going through his hair.

"He had no right to treat you like that!" Maxon roars. He comes beside me taking my good hand. "I mean really he thinks he can be rude because you are a five, that's awful."

"I am use to it, it's fine Maxon." I say.

"No one should treat you like that." Maxon yells.

"Maxon people treat me like that all the time, it doesn't matter." Maxon looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"They will never talk to you like that again." Maxon promises.

"You can't promise that." I say.

"Yes, I can." Maxon helps me up to my feet. I look up at Maxon knowing I need to tell him about Lucas.

"Maxon." I say.

"America." Maxon looks at me.

"Lucas mm he touched me under the table. He was touching my thigh."

"He was what?"

"He was touching me; I didn't like it." Maxon cups my face making me face him.

"How did he touch you?" Maxon asks.

"He was drawing circles on my upper thighs." I say. Maxon grip tightens on my face.

"Lucas won't come near you again." Maxon says his voice full of power.

"Can you help me up to my room?" I ask. Maxon nods taking my good hand. He leads me to my room in silence. He looks like he is thinking.

"So you won't turn me in?" I ask. My voice filled with fear.

"No, America I would never do that to you or our baby." Maxon puts his hand on my belly. "We are a family, you, me and our baby." Maxon kisses my forehead. I move my lips to his, my good hand pulling on his hair. Our tongues fight for the power. Maxon pulls back having his forehead against mine.

"The ball is in three hours I am sure your maids want you." Maxon says.

"Yeah, one more kiss." I ask. Maxon plants one on my forehead.

"See you soon." Maxon says. I walk into my room and see all my maids moving around cleaning.

"Oh, we need to get you ready." Anne starts. Three hours later my hair is really curly. My makeup is done. It's more than I usually wear.

"Okay dress time!" Anne laughs. She goes into my closet. "Close your eyes Lady America." She says. I do squeezing them tight. I feel them put on my dress making sure that it is perfect. "Open." When I open my eyes, I can't believe it's me. The dress is beautiful. It's a light pink with printed red roses. The red roses have vines with different colours. It's goes to the floor but isn't puffy. It hugs all the right curves making me look hot. My breast getting bigger from the baby are being showed off. It's not strapless it has a sheer part that is on my chest and my shoulders. It doesn't show my back which I like and I like that it makes me feel beautiful.

"I love it!" I squeal. My maids laugh and say thank you.

"Okay Riley is at the door for you. He is the guard that will be by your side tonight." Mary says.

"Okay." I stop and realize I forgot my shoes. "Shoes." I say. My maids run around my room looking for them coming back with a pair of nice pink flats. They are beautiful. I slip them on quickly making my way to the door. Riley is standing up waiting for me.

"Evening Lady America." Riley says.

"Hi." I wave my hand. Riley takes me down to the ballroom helping me get down the stairs. "Thank you." I say.

"This is my job." Riley says. We get down and there is a line up. Maxon and his parents in front. Then Celeste with her guard which looked like Aspen. Kriss with her guard and then Elise in front of me with her guard. Elise looks at me and her smile becomes real.

"You look lovely Lady America." Riley says.

"Thank you, it's weird to be in a dress again." I say.

"I know, I hate coming back from break and having to put away my jeans." Riley smiles.

"If I become queen I will make a day for jeans."

"Now I am praying you become queen" Riley laughs. I see Maxon looking over at us his eyes pained. Maxon and his parents names get called and he goes into the ballroom. Then Celeste and Aspen. As Elise is being called Prince Lucas takes Riley's place.

"What are you doing?" Lucas laughs for a minute.

"I think I want to show the world that you and I are friends." Lucas says.

"But we are not friends." I fire back.

"Oh, yeah we will become lovers and then wife and husband." Lucas says.

"Hell no!" I whisper.

"Lady America." We walk in. Maxon is standing by the food holding a strawberry tart but when he sees me with Lucas he drops it on the floor. Maxon looks at Lucas with his arms crossed. "And Prince Lucas." Once everyone stopped looking at us I pull away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I seethe. Maxon comes up behind me pressing his body to mine making my breathing stop.

"You heard her Lucas." Maxon says. "America would you like to dance?" Maxon asks. I nod. Maxon takes me across the floor and wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" Maxon asks.

"No, his hands were on me." My voice is shaky. Maxon holds me closing to him making me feel safe.

"His hands will never be on you again, promise." Maxon kisses my forehead. I realize then that the ballroom goes silent. Maxon stiffens when he looks up seeing everyone looking at us. Maxon eyes are glued on someone, I turn to see Kriss staring at him with wide eyes.

"One second America." And then he's gone to comfort Kriss. I make my way to the bar but then realize I can't drink.

"What would you like?" The bartender asks.

"I will just have water." I say. He nods getting me my water. I gulp it down and look to see Maxon dancing with Kriss. My heart hurts and tears start. I turn to look at the bartender. He looks sad for me as I try to calm myself down. I look down at my hand and it only reminds me what has been taken away. What I can never do again. I look back up trying not to cry.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" The bartender asks.

"No, just water is fine." I move my eyes to the dance floor again. Maxon is laughing with Kriss. "Do you think he would notice if I left. Went to sleep?" I ask the bartender.

"Well if he hasn't noticed his pregnant girlfriend at the bar I doubt it." I freeze then. My body stops working. _And here comes my head being chopped off!_

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"It's my job." He smiles. Then Maxon comes. His rage in his eyes are clear. I guess he noticed. I smile though. When Maxon reaches, me he stares down at me.

"What are you doing?" He demands.

"Having water?" I raise an eyebrow. Maxon looks at me then takes the glass out of my hand drinking my water. "Good." Maxon says. "Do you want to dance?" Maxon asks. I scoff at that. He thinks he can run from me to Kriss and I won't care? Maxon stares at me his eyes soft with love. "Please?" Maxon puts his hand out for mine. I put my good hand in his. He so soft as he leads me to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry I left you for Kriss." He whispers.

"I'm use to it, being your second choice." I sigh. It's true though. If Kriss is hurt than the world is ending. He needs to be with her even if I need him.

"I don't want you to be used to it, I want you to feel loved." Maxon says.

"Maxon why do you always run for Kriss?" I ask.

"Because she is fragile." Maxon whispers.

"She isn't the only one." I bite back. Maxon nods brining me closer to him.

"I'm sorry for being a bad father already." Maxon says. His eyes watery.

"You are not a bad father if you don't think about the mother first, it's the kid that matters." I whisper.

"No America you matter to me. I love you." Maxon touches my cheek. His thumb rubbing circles on it.

"I think Celeste wants to dance." I say. Maxon nods but doesn't pull back. He leans in closer. "Maxon what are you." But I can't finish the sentence because Maxon lips are on mine. He doesn't kiss soft but hard. He makes me feel like I am the only girl in the world. But to soon he pulls back. His eyes roam my body. The room is silent as he goes on one knee. I look at him with wide eyes. Maxon pulls a box out of his pants. It's a ring box. I close my eyes and open them up thinking it's a dream.

"America Singer, my five. I love you with all my heart. You have come into my life making my world blow up in the best ways. You never wanted me for my crown but my money. My money so your brother can play soccer when he grows up. So, they can eat food and be warm at night, while you are in a castle with 34 other girls that want me. You just wanted to stay long enough so your family would be able to have some money for maybe a year. I love that about you, you left your home to make sure they had food and warmth. But you brought the warmth to my heart." Maxon pauses.

"You just wanted to be friends but I wanted you because you were real. You didn't lie about your life. You told me when you weren't happy. Slowly you opened up to me. Then we fell in love hard and fast. I only think of you in my sleep. I think of what our children will look like. What you will be like to grow old with. I may think too much about our wedding night but it's always just you, so America Singer will you marry me?" Maxon asks. I look at him like he is joking. His eyes are bright and happy.

"Yes, Maxon I will marry you." Then Maxon kisses me making me forget to breathe. I hear Kriss start to yell but not Celeste she cheers. I hear Elise too making sure I know that she is happy for me.

"Thank you." Maxon puts my ring on.

"Were you really going to ask me to marry you tonight?" I ask.

"No, but that bartender was looking at you and Lucas and I just needed them and you to know that you are mine. Body and soul."

"You are too." I whisper into his chest.

"My father looks pissed." Maxon mumbles.

"You just asked a five to marry you." I remind him. Maxon looks at me for a long moment. His eyes looking all over me.

"No you Miss Singer are a one." Maxon smiles. I look at him for a moment and realize it's true.

"I love you Maxon." I say with force.

"I love you America." Maxon says kissing my forehead. The king comes up pulling me away from Maxon and pushing me to the floor.

"No five will marry my son!" King Clarkson yells. He moves to strike me but the guards come over.

"King Clarkson you are under arrest for the abuse of Prince Maxon and Lady America. You are also arrested for killing Demon Liew, Hailey Braid and Lily Adams." The guards pull the king away saying his rights. Maxon looks around the room as everyone looks at both of us.

"Maxon what just happened?" I ask.

"I just got my father arrested and soon killed for treason." Maxon says picking me up.

"What about your mother?"

"She will be fine." Maxon reassures me.

"He can't come between us anymore?" I ask.

"America he will be dead by the end of the week." Maxon says but no one is listening to us just the queen.

"Is it true?" The queen asks, her eyes looking at both of us.

"Mom." Maxon steps away from me.

"Why did you not tell me that he was beating you?" She cries. My heart goes out to her but to soon Elise is by my side.

"America you are getting married!" Elise smiles.

"You are really happy." I say with fake sadness in my voice.

"I don't care about the king." She whispers. "But I do care about you!" Elise jumps up and down.

"We can talk in the morning." I whisper.

"Oh, you want your man alone for the night." Elise winks.

"Maybe." Then Kriss comes up and slaps me. Hard. And then again.

"You bitch." She screams. "He was in love with me, wanted me until you lied." Kriss tries to hit me again but Aspen comes up to me. Pulling Kriss away. "He won't stay happy with you for long." Then she runs out of the room.

"I knew she was a bitch on the inside." Elise deadpans.

"You just realized that?" Elise giggles. Maxon looks to have calmed down his mom and the guest have left. Lucas is standing at the bar though. Drink in hand. He walks over to me looking at me.

"Congrats Lady America, I hope you love him as much as he loves you."

"I do."

"If you want great sex ever call me." The he walks away. Maxon comes up next a smile on his face.

"May I steal her Elise?" Maxon asks.

"Yes, have a good night." Elise winks. Maxon guides me to his room. When we walk, I look at my ring. It has our birth stones. Mine and Maxon's.

"I love the ring." I say.

"I love you." Maxon kisses my cheek. Maxon opens the door and there is rose petals leading to the bed.

"How did you do this?" I ask.

"Lucy was all too ready to help." Maxon smiles.

"You know I don't have the all clear for…" I look at the bed.

"I know and we won't just snuggle."

"Fine but I think kissing is in order." I smile up at him.

"Like this?" Maxon leans down pulling me to him. His lips brush mine for a second until it is a heated kiss. I pull back and nod.

"Do you need help with your dress?" Maxon asks.

"Yeah, can you get Lucy or Anne?" I don't want Maxon to see my back.

"America don't be afraid." Maxon says. "I won't hurt you." I nod letting him take off my dress. He is careful and gentle the whole time. When he has my dress off he looks down to see my bruised ribs and stomach. My starched-up legs. Then he looks at my back. Maxon looks pained as if he is the one feeling the pain for me. I try to cover myself not liking the way he is staring at me.

"Don't you just have been hurt so much because of me I just don't know what to say." Maxon says.

"I most likely if I was at home would have been hurt like this for walking outside too late." I state.

"That's going to change." Maxon says.

"Are you going to get me something to sleep in?" I ask. Maxon nods going into his closet bringing me back a white bottom up shirt. I take off my bra and on the top. Maxon goes to get his PJ's on coming back without a top and flannel sleep pants.

"I like you with no top." I smile.

"I like you with no pants." Maxon smirks. He helps me into bed then coming in to wrap his arms around me.

"I love you." Maxon mumbles.

"Maxon I know, now hold me close." I say as I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **Next chapter I have no idea when. I have to see my grandma and she doesn't have internet and there is only so much Starbucks I can take. I will write away though! Okay hope you liked review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story has been so fun and I can't stop writing! Here is the next chapter! Stuff is going to be heated but not too much for Rated M.**

 **America POV**

Three days since Maxon proposed to me. He has been busy the last few days because of the sentence the King will get. Maxon hasn't been himself really. Pushing me away a little but at night he holds me close. I have woken up with wetness from Maxon's tears. I know it's hard for him, his mother is a wreck. She is always at his cell. Never talks to Maxon or me, though Maxon doesn't let me go too far without him. My baby inside me has made Maxon over protective. He only lets me walk in the garden with him. That is once a day at most.

I wake up with my hand covering my mouth running to the toilet. I open the toilet seat but my one hand is still in the cast so all my vomit goes on my hair.

"Shit!" I say. I smell so bad now.

"America are you okay?" Maxon asks. I look up and see he is brushing his teeth. _America real sexy hey?_ Maxon starts to rub my back but I push him away. "No." I say.

"America I am part of the reason your body is doing this, I am here for you." I stand up and look at Maxon. He looks like he was just getting in the shower.

"Let me clean you up America." Maxon says and takes my night gown off. Maxon leads me into the shower. He takes my hair washing out the vomit without even a gag or anything, he just washes my hair. My hair is cleared of vomit and Maxon puts shampoo and then conditioner. He washes my body as the conditioner sits in my hair. Maxon kisses my neck, forehead, belly and anything else he can kiss. I smile as he comes up to kiss my lips. His tongue moves into my mouth and fights for the power with my tongue. I moan into the kiss wanted more but Maxon pulls back.

"Maxon." I whine. My hands pull Maxon hair to get him to kiss me. Maxon sighs and starts to move his lips again. I jump up and wrap my legs around Maxon. Maxon carry's me to the bed laying me down. Maxon smiles as he starts to kiss me on the neck. He pulls back and looks at me.

"America the baby." Maxon states.

"The doctor gave us the all clear." Which he did yesterday. Maxon shakes his head at me going into the bathroom. Maxon comes back dressed and in a black suit.

"You need to get dressed my father sentencing which is in an hour." Maxon says.

"Are you okay?" Maxon shakes his head. He comes up and holds me tight. I close my eyes and let Maxon cry on my naked chest. I rub Maxon's back.

"You should get ready." Maxon says.

"Are you okay?" My hands cup Maxon face as he looks up to me.

"I will be." Maxon sighs. Maxon kisses my lips again and then gets up and leaves. Anne comes in by herself.

"Let's get you ready." Anne says. She puts my hair in a tight bun and puts ne in black flats. I am almost out the door when the rebel alarm goes off. Anne pulls me into a stairwell taking me into the royal safe room. Maxon is standing running his hand in his hair. When he sees, me he runs up holding me close. I breathe him in.

"Thank God you are okay." Maxon whispers. I nod into his chest and feel tears start to fall. Maxon rubs my back as I cry because of the fear after I was attacked. "They can't hurt you." Maxon says. Maxon moves back and cups my face. Then his lips are on mine. Making my knees go weak and my heart flutters. He takes me over to a cot and slips off my dress. Maxon lightly kisses me on the neck and makes his way down to my chest.

"America." Maxon looks at me. His hands going to my panties, stopping to make sure that I want this. I nod my head at Maxon and soon my panties are gone.

"Maxon where is your mom?" I ask.

"She didn't want to be in the same room as me so she went to the other royal safe room." Maxon says as he kisses my neck. He takes off my bra and his eyes light up. We make love the whole rebel attack and my fear goes away. Maxon is soft at times but other times rough. He kept asking if the baby is okay, I just rolled my eyes and said the baby was fine. Maxon held me close as the guards busted in. They all looked at Maxon and my naked body. The worst part is when Maxon pulled me into his body to hide it from the guards we reconnected and I let out a moan.

The guards left after Maxon told them if they breathed a word of this they could find themselves in New Asia. "Don't laugh America, they now know that their King is breaking the law." Maxon shakes his head.

"Maxon you were the one that took off my panties, if you didn't want them to see then we should have done it in your room." I say.

"I needed you right now, I just didn't want anyone to see you but me. Now they all know what your ass looks like," Maxon shakes his head. I get up but Maxon pulls me back. His breath tickles my neck. "Where are you going?" Maxon asks.

"I thought we could go into our bedroom." Maxon looks at me. "And have a comfy bed if you just want to stay in bed all day." I state. Maxon nods and then gets his pants on and top, he helps me in mine but puts my pantie and bra in his pocket. He leads me to his room and once we are in I am pinned against the wall. "Lady America." Maxon says his voice low, "I think that you need to take off your dress slowly." I do and Maxon looks over my body. He moves so he is pressed up against me. "I think when we are in this room you should be naked." Maxon runs his hand through my hair. My cast feels like it's in the way but it doesn't stop Maxon. He places his hand on my butt picking me up placing me on the bed.

"Prince Maxon." I hear a guard say. Maxon growls as he puts the blanket on me so the guard can't see anything.

"Yes" Maxon growls. The guard looks down at me and then Maxon.

"Your father was killed during the rebel attack." Maxon stops breathing

"Thank you I will be down in a minute." Maxon says. Maxon gets up and rushes to the washroom. I follow him and see you is getting cleaned up.

"Do you want me to come?" I ask. Maxon looks up at me for a second. He turns around and whispers.

"This is a family thing America; you don't need to come." Maxon walks out of the room. I look down at my stomach thinking about what Maxon said. _"This is a family thing America; you don't need to come."_ I am not his family? I start to cry knowing Maxon doesn't think of me as family. I go to my find my black dress on the floor along with my bra and panties. I put them on. I make my bun a bun again and go for a walk in the garden. I need fresh air, and time out of Maxon's room.

I walk to our bench only to see Kriss is sitting there with him. She left a few days ago. I see Maxon crying on Kriss's shoulder. He is talking to her and she just nods. I feel my chest rip open.

" _This is a family thing America; you don't need to come."_ I feel the tears come and my legs running. Then I feel the cold hard floor.

"Mer." Aspen says. I sit up and look to see him sitting beside me. "Do you need help up?" Aspen asks. I nod; he picks me up with is strong arms. "You are okay Mer." Aspen asks.

"Take me to the princess suite." Aspen nods his head. Maxon told me it wasn't ready but what if it was. Aspen opens the door and see pink. Kriss's favourite colour. Her favourite colour. He was going to choose her. I turn back to Aspen his eyes look sad for me.

"Take me to my old room please." I say my voice cold. He lifts me up like I was a feather. He doesn't talk at all just puts me on the bed. "Don't let anyone no where I am Aspen, I want to be alone." Maxon doesn't need to know where I am.

"Can I ask Lucy to watch you?" Aspen pleads. I nod once and Aspen is gone. I start to cry again my eyes burning. How did Kriss get back so fast? Did she ever leave? I cry for what seems like hours and it still isn't enough. Lucy is sitting on the chair looking at me.

"Can I have some water?" Lucy nods and gets up to go get one. I roll over until she gets back. She comes with water and pickles.

"Thanks." I smile. My hands take the pickles and eat them up. I finish my water and Lucy smiles.

"King Maxon wants to know where you are." Lucy says. I nod but don't care.

"Lady Kriss has that covered." I bark. Lucy just nods and goes to get short shorts and a tank. I get it on and go under the covers. My heart starts to beat faster as I hear Maxon yelling. He is outside my door. I rush up but he opens the door. I want to run and hide. Maxon looks at me his eyes filled with worry.

"Why are you in here?" He asks. I look at the ground taking a sharp breath in.

"I needed some rest, I feel a bit sick." I say lying.

"Is the baby okay?" Maxon asks.

"The baby is FINE! The mommy on the other hand is not!" Maxon looks at me for a minute.

"I don't need this America." Maxon says. "My father is dead and my mother is a wreck, I don't need to worry about you right now!" Maxon yells. I look at him for a second.

"Just go back to Kriss Maxon, I going to sleep." I turn around but Maxon just comes to the side I am facing. Maxon comes up to the bed looking at me.

"America." Maxon starts.

"Stop. I do not need this stress on _my_ child, so get the hell out of my room." Maxon doesn't move though.

"Kriss knows what I am going through I just needed to talk to someone." Maxon says.

"Yes, my father died but I know nothing about what it feels like," I roll my eyes.

"I didn't want to stress you." Maxon says.

"Maxon if you don't want to stress me just leave." Maxon looks at me for a long time.

"America, can we please talk?" Maxon pleads. I sit up and cross my arms over my chest.

"Go" I say. Maxon looks at me with sad eyes.

"I went to Kriss because she knows what's it like when your mother hates you, she won't look at me. She told me to leave her alone." Maxon looks at me. "She blames you for my father's death. She wants you out. She doesn't care about the baby, she would rather me marry Kriss knowing you are carrying my child. America, I needed to talk to someone that isn't you."

"And Kriss was that person?" I ask.

"Yes." Maxon says.

"Are you always going to go to Kriss when things get tough?" I ask. My voice breaking. Maxon takes in a sharp breath.

"I don't know. She is just easy to talk to." I look down at my ring. I pull it off. I look at Maxon for a minute. His eyes filled with tears.

"Until you figure it out I am no longer yours, I need someone to trust me enough to talk to me when he is upset, I would have listened. I would have been there for you but not anymore. Maxon even though I may have your baby in me does not mean I will marry a man that goes to his ex." I hand back the ring to Maxon and he looks like he wants to kill me.

"America, with that child in you, you are mine. I have no problem if you need time but that child is mine and you are its mother. By law you have to marry me, it's not your choice." Maxon says his eyes burning into me.

"How would you feel if I went to my ex, right now and talked to him?" I ask. "The man I loved before was about to become a six for? The first guy to touch me? Kiss me? How would you feel?"

"Good thing he is far, far away and you can't get to him." Maxon growls.

"He's closer than you think." I stand up but Maxon pushes me to the bed. "What are you doing?" Maxon didn't respond to me. He just looked at me. Then his lips were on mine. Making my head go cloudy.

"Maxon." I say.

"I love you America Singer, I love you. I don't care about Kriss, she was just there when I needed to talk. I am yours America and you are mine. I will never look Kriss's way again if we can go back to the way things were this morning. What it was like in the safe room. The way our bodies felt together. How you fit with me so well." Maxon traces kisses on my neck. "I like the way you smile in your sleep. The way you cling to me in your sleep. I only think about you. Only want to make you happy. I want us you, me and this baby to be a family. We are a family." Maxon kisses me. I kiss back but pull back.

"You said this morning it was a family thing." I say my voice hurt.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. My father was just killed but you are my family."

"Sometimes I feel you are only marrying me because of the baby." I confess.

"No, America. I love you and that you have a baby inside you because of our love makes me love you more. I just want to be with you."

"So the Princess suite is pink because?"

"My father painted it, he wanted Kriss to win so that's what he did. I am going to fix it." I nod and Maxon holds me closer.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you." Maxon whispers. "How can I make it up to you?"

"First off King Maxon stop having a make out session in front of a maid!" Lucy yells. I look up forgetting Lucy was even here.

"How did you get here?" Maxon asks.

"I was just making sure you didn't hurt America, by the way King Maxon you are not good enough for America." Then Lucy walks out.

"I think she hates me." Maxon says.

"Oh, she hates you alright." I roll my eyes. Maxon holds me close and makes me feel better.

"I hate me too." Maxon whispers.

"Maxon are you going to start to make it up too me?" I ask.

"America you make me feel alive." Maxon kisses my neck.

"We were just fighting and now you make me blush." Maxon smiles as he brings his lips to me. Our kiss is not soft and nothing after taking off our clothes is. He moves his hips hard into me but I don't care. His body is perfect with mine. Maxon makes everything in me melt as we make love. He plays with parts of my body making me moan out. He touches my chest and kisses it. When we both finish Maxon holds me close. His fingers making circles on my shoulder.

"That was…" Maxon starts.

"Great."

"Amazing." Maxon kisses me. He then gets up and gets dressed.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We are going to go to our room." Maxon states. He wraps the sheet around me and picks me up bridal style.

"Don't you think the guards are going to know what we are doing?" I ask.

"As King I don't care."

"It's weird to think of you as King." I say.

"Did you like me being Prince better?"

"No, it means I am going to be queen soon."

"A great queen, and mom and wife and everything." Maxon says placing me on the bed. I didn't even know we made it up to his room. He quickly gets his clothes off again and is in bed with me again. Maxon pulls me into his chest and I feel safe.

"America?" Maxon says worry in his voice. I look up at him but his eyes are on the red. Red sheets. My red sheets.

"Maxon." I say my voice breaking. "Maxon." I say fear taking over. He looks everywhere but me. Then he is up on his feet yelling at a guard to get the doctor. Maxon stays on the other side of the room looking at me. He doesn't come and hug me. He just looks at me. He finally comes by my side. His eyes filled with worry.

"You are going to be okay." Maxon says. "It's you that matters." Maxon whispers. "I can't live without you." Maxon grabs my hand. I look at him for a minute and then the doctors rush in. They yell out random orders. Maxon is pulled away from me and I can't see him anymore.

 **What is going to happen to America and the baby? I just don't know. JK I do know. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is Maxon's POV. Okay Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again hope you like this chapter it's going to be in Maxon's point of view.**

 **Maxon POV**

They kick me out of the room saying America needs privacy. I pace back and forth not knowing what to do. Is she okay? The baby? My child could be dead. I look over my shoulder when I hear someone's heels. Kriss walks up her dress overly short. Her hair is up in a bun.

"Maxon." She says hugging me to death. I wrap my arms around her needing a hug. Needing someone to hold me. Kriss hugs me back making sure I feel better.

"Are you okay?" Kriss asks. She reaches up to my cheek.

"No, America isn't doing too good." I say. Kriss nods but there is a smile playing on her lips. She looks up with me.

"Fives don't last long to begin with, any sickness can just kill them, it's sad but true." Kriss smiles.

"Does America being sick make you feel better?!" I yell. Kriss looks at me with a smirk.

"Well I know that you and I are meant to be Maxon, America is a fling, you and I are forever." Kriss says like it's true. I look at Kriss like it's for the first time. She isn't nice but cruel.

"Kriss I choose America, I love her so get the hell out of my house." I turn around and walk back into my room. The doctors are talking to America. Her eyes are tired and filled with tears. My hands go through my hair; America sees me and smiles.

"Maxon, the baby is fine, just some bleeding." America says. I look at the doctors and they look at me.

"It's normal, King Maxon, you have nothing to worry about." I nod looking down at America.

"Is there anything else you need to do with America?" I demand.

"No, she is fine as is the baby." One of them says.

"Then leave now." I say. They all nod and leave. America is sitting on the bed with one of her hands over her belly. She looks up at me and I realize that she is still naked. I look down and see the blood is still there. I get up and call a maid to take care of the blood.

I bring America into a bath washing her up. She doesn't talk at all. Her eyes were kept down the whole time. I tried to splash her in the tub but she didn't do anything back. Her eyes are glossed over.

"America." I ask once I have her in a silk and lace night gown. Her hair is wet, making it look redder. She looks down at the ground not even looking up. I bring my hands up to her face cupping it. Her eyes look up into mine.

"America." I say again. "What happened?" I ask. My hands move to her back.

"I just know my place King Maxon." She says. Her eyes looking somewhere behind me.

"America what did they say to you?" I ask.

"That I am a whore that somehow seduced you into being with me, that once the baby is born you will send me away." America cries. I clench my fist as I look at America. She looks so broken.

"They are jealous, I think they just don't like that you are beautiful, smart and sexy as hell and in love with me. Gave up your v-card to me." I look at my love her lips coming up into a smile.

"I do like that it was you." America says. "I am happy that you are my baby's father."

"Are you glad it's not the sixes?" I ask. America giggles at me.

"Maxon are you jealous?" America giggles.

"Yes, he was your first kiss, first date, first everything but first time in bed, I just want to be your first for something else." I tell America. She looks at me with her eyes shiny and cute.

"I never had a date with Aspen I kept our relationship on the down low."

"So you never went on a real date with him?" I ask. America nods and then I kiss her. My hands more to her butt and then her thighs. She pulls back smiling at me.

"I would love to do this Maxon but I am ready for bed. Ready for you to hold me tight as I fall asleep being in your arms." America kisses my cheek.

"But America I have a guy problem." I look down at it. America giggles.

"But I want you to just hold me and seeing that I am carrying your child you should do what I want." America says.

"Oh, should I now?" I ask my voice low. America giggles at me she puts her arms around my neck. She looks up so she is looking at me dead in the eye.

"I was so worried." America says. I nod kissing her neck.

"I was too." I pick up America holding her close to my chest. She smiles when I put her on the bed covering her up. I get in beside her wrapping her up in my arms.

"Maxon I love you." America says.

"I love you too." I kiss her head. My hands move to her bottom, cupping them.

"Maxon no." America mumbles.

"I am just holding you." I say. America rolls over onto her back so my hands can't cup her butt.

"You are such a guy." America complains. My hands move to her face. I smile because no one has ever said that.

"No one has ever said that to me." I confess. America looks at me for a minute taking in what I said. She smiles.

"Another first." America smiles. She smiles until she falls asleep. I watch for a long time her chest going up and down. She looks so peaceful. Her beauty is unbelievable; she looks beautiful every moment. I don't think it will ever change. My hands move to touch her face. The way my heart beats when she smiles, or when she looks at me when she thinks I am not looking. Oh, she is beautiful. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I have to prepare for my father's funeral. My mother won't talk to me so now I have to plan it. I think I have it all done but I don't know. I hear a knock on the door to my office. "Come in." I call. The door opens and in walks Kriss. She is in a short jacket.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "I told you to leave."

"Would you reconsider it?" Kriss says dropping her jacket. She is naked underneath. Nothing is there just her naked body. She walks up to my desk her eyes looking at me with hot intensity.

"She will never have to know, Maxon we can keep this between us." Kriss takes my hand putting it on her chest.

"No." I say but I don't move my hand. _No._

"King Maxon." Kriss sits on my lap. She smiles down on me, her eyes full of lust. "I can make me feel real good." I shake my head pushing her off my lap making her thud on the floor.

"I am only America's I am not going to have sex with you ever again, Kriss. Now if you don't leave I will arrest you for trying to seduce your King. Now get out." Kriss gets her jacket then runs out. How was I that stupid not to see Kriss's true colours. She only ever wanted the crown not me. I get up and need to talk to America.

When I get to our room I hear America laughing. I open the door to see her and her maids laughing. America is in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair is in a high ponytail. I do have to say I like America in jeans her ass looks great. I move up to wrap my arms around America. She leans into me as one of her maid talks in a way to happy voice for this early in the morning.

"He asked me to marry him Ames, marrying him. He was like 'Lucy, I know we haven't been together long but I love you and can't live without you.' And then he asked me to marry him!" Lucy jumps up and down.

"I am happy for you, Lucy." America says.

"America it's all because of you." Lucy says. I look down at America.

"No that was Aspen. He just needed to know that he had nothing to hold you guys back."

"Glad to hear it." Lucy winks at America. She leaves. America looks up at me.

"You look amazing, dear." I say.

"You don't look too bad yourself." America blushes. Her hair smells like vanilla.

"Are you ready for lunch?" I ask. America nods. I take her hand taking her hand to the garden. We sit down together on a blanket. We eat potato salad, cold chickens and pudding for desert.

"So when is the funeral?" America asks.

"In two days, only family." I say.

"Can I come?" America asks. Her eyes looked so sad to even ask this question.

"Yes, I need you there." I say. America smiles. We sit together a while longer just smiling. Even though my father is dead I can't stop smiling. I am going to be with the women I love.

The next two weeks pass and my father funeral went well, my mother is talking to both me and America. America has a baby bump now. It's like nothing really but I noticed right away. Our wedding is today. America is so nervous. I haven't talked to her but Elise keeps on telling me that she is crazy.

"Ready Maxon." Officer Avery asks. I nod my head walking down the aisle. I wait a few minutes until America is walking up to me. Her dress is strapless. The bodice-Silvia taught me that word, is lace. It's very low cut showing off her baby breasts. They have become bigger in the last little bit. The bodice is tight up until the ribs when all the material of the dress fans out. It's a cream colour making America's skin look beautiful. She is in front of me smiling like a five-year-old getting ice cream.

"You look beautiful." I kiss her cheek. Her cheeks redden as she looks at the minster. He starts talking about love and what not but I don't care. All I see is America. I think it should be this way. Does it matter what is said? I just know that I am going to be marrying this woman. The women that makes me see the world in new views. We don't get to say our own vows because we are royal. But I have a speech for tonight. One that I practiced all night.

Finally we are allowed to kiss. I put my arms on her lower back brining her closer to me. I place my lips on hers. She deepens the kiss. I dip her and the crowd goes wild. When I bring her back up and she is smiling up at me. Her eyes are full of lust. I whisper in her ear, "Later." We walk down at the aisle together hand in hand. My smile is so big that I think my face might break. America holds my hand tight.

When we get to the car, America puts her head on my chest. "We are married Mrs. Schreave." I say loving saying her new last name. America smiles and then kisses me. I smile into the kiss as she makes it more deep.

My hands move to her hair playing with the curls. America pulls back looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes. They are filled with love, lots of love. I kiss her cheek as we stop in front of the palace.

"Are we ready?" I ask.

"Yeah and then tomorrow I will be crowned." America says.

"Are you okay with that?" I ask.

"To be queen, what girl wouldn't" America winks.

"You." I deadpan. America nods at me holding my hand.

"You are going to make a great queen." I say in my King-voice.

"Thank you Maxon." America kisses my cheek and hops out of the car. I pick her up carrying her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" America giggles.

"I am carrying you through the threshold." I say matter-of-a-fact-way. America is light as we walk in. We go straight to the great room where all the guests are. America's sister May come up.

"Ames may I borrow your husband?" May flutters her eye lashes.

"Yes, May." May takes me by the hand leading me to the hallway. She stops taking something out of her pocket. It's a jewellery box.

"My dad wanted America to have this on her wedding day." May hands it to me. I open it to see it's a bracelet. It has blue jewels that sparkle. It's has a sliver chain.

"Why don't you give it to her?" May nods. "Here, I will come with you." May nods at me and we walk back. America is talking to Elise. They are both laughing.

"America." May says. America turns towards us. "Dad wanted you to have this." May hands the box to America. America opens it; tears fall as she sees it.

"Maxon can you put it on." America says. I nod helping her put it on. America smiles.

"Hey, America." Tommy yells. I roll my eyes at him as he walks up to us. "Damn girl, you look sexy as hell." Tommy hugs America a little too long. I roll my eyes when he kisses her on the corner of the lips. America backs up holding onto me.

"So how is that new girl you seeing?" America says. My hands move to shake his. Instead he gives me a high-five.

"She is history." Tommy says. America rolls her eyes at him.

"When are you going to settle down?" America asks point blank.

"The one I wanted to settle down with settled someone else." He winks at me.

"That's bullshit and you know it." America says.

"Fine, my love is not you but someone else." He says laughing. America kisses me on the cheek as he talks about how his other girl left him because he wasn't a kind guy, but how it was okay.

"I have to go talk to my mom." America says taking me by the hand. We talk to her mom for a bit and then dance. Then food. Lots' of yummy food. America is smiling all night.

But when my mom asks to dance with me I am thrown aback.

"I am sorry the way I acted." She says. I look at her and smile.

"It's fine mom." I say.

"America is going to be a great wife and queen." Mom says.

"I know, she is great, kind and the best person in the world." I admit. My mom smiles and lets me go. When I am done dancing with my mom I go up to the stage. I am ready for my speech.

"Hi everyone I just have a speech I would like to say." I stop taking a breath. "If you would have told me last year the love of my life would be a five I would have probably laughed. But today my dream came true, America becoming my wife. I don't deserve her but she agreed to marry me so who am I to argue?" The crowd laughs. "She is going to be a great queen, wife and mother and she is going to do it all with me. America, I love you and will love you forever." I go up to America kissing her like a mad man, we head back to our room after twenty minutes. Once we are up I help America out of her dress, I go to the washroom and when I get back she is out cold. I lay down beside her going to sleep.

"How can we remove the castes?" I ask the head of my council. He looks at me shaking his head.

"You can't, King Maxon. That's not what are country is, it works this way." He yells.

"I don't care I am king, I want this we do it." I say. He rolls his eyes at me. I check my watch, and see I have to go to a doctor's appointment with America. "I have to go see the queen, figure this out before I get back." I yell as I walk out of the room. I make it to our room. America is sitting with her legs up. Her eyes find mine.

"Hey." She says.

"Are you ready?" I ask. America nods getting up. I hold on to her hand as we make our way down to the doctors.

"How was your meeting with Italy." I wonder.

"Long, they are very taxing." America says.

"I think that you work too much." I declare.

"Yes, I do. I am taking this afternoon off and then tomorrow morning." America says smiling the whole time.

"I will take off the morning with you." I smile. America pouts. "Fine the afternoon too." I kiss her cheek.

"I am so happy but I think I need bed time." America winks. Her eyes are devilish.

"At your command my queen." I bow down making my point.

"Good, I will use you." We make it downstairs into the private room. America lays on the bed waiting for the doctor. The new one comes in smiling. I picked her because she was once a five and thought she would bond with America.

"Hi, guys how you doing?" Dr. L asks. America says that she is fat. Then we carry on with the appointment. Dr. J is looking for the gender.

"Okay if you look right here." She points at the screen. "It looks like you are having a girl." America smiles as I kiss her. We are both in our own bubble hugging and kisses the doctor has to clear her throat for us to move. America smiles the whole time. I kiss her knuckles and Dr. J laughs at us, "You too are so cute." She laughed.

"Maxon stop being cute and act like the King." America giggles.

"And then you can act like the Queen." I say back. America sticks out her tongue.

"So cute." Dr. J mumbles.

We America walks out with me we go to the garden. We take a little walk and then go to our room. America flops on the bed looking up at me.

"I still can't believe that I am carrying the heir of the throne." America smiles at me.

"Believe it dear, you are carrying the heir to the throne." I kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Did you see the wedding coming? No, I wanted to make it quick and get to the rest of the story. Okay bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **America POV**

I walk into my first meeting on my own. Italy was ready for the treaty. Sadly, Nick couldn't make it because something happened in Europe and she couldn't get away. So, she sent her advisor. His name is Zach. I walk in sitting at the head of the table. I take my notes out looking at what I worked out. I think it's fair. I look at my gold rose watch that Anne said would make me look more professional.

The hands on the clock go to nine and in walks Zach. His suit was black and looked like worth more than I would make in my life if I was still a five. He extends his hand out for me to shake. I smile shaking his hand. He smiles and sits down.

"Thank you for taking the time to discuss the treaty seeing you are now pregnant." He says.

"I am only five months pregnant so I can still do meetings until the doctor puts me on bed rest." I state. _Why does everyone think I should be in bed._

"I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway Queen America." He says his eyes are so green. Like a leaf.

"No, everyone thinks the same thing, so back to what we are here to do." We go over what we want and what Italy wants and come to a reasonable agreement. Nick will be here in a couple days to sign. He walks me to lunch and he smiles when I tell him about Nick and I. How we are friends. Zach seems interested.

"You are a very interesting queen." Zach says. He bends down kissing me on the lips. I freeze for a minute. He comes back. "It's part of my culture Queen America, if you would rather I not then that is okay." His accent is crisp and sexy.

"King Maxon wouldn't like to know that some other man's lips were on mine." I say.

"I should not go against the king." Zach says walking away. "Have a good day Queen America." I walk into the dining hall. Maxon is sitting talking to Amberly.

"See look at how big she is getting." He says. Amberly nods in agreement.

"Stop talking about how fat I am." I say sitting down beside Maxon. He kisses my cheek then my lips.

"Hi, how did your meeting go?" Maxon asks. I smile because it was pretty good.

"It went well, so how was your day?" I ask.

"Awful without you." Maxon says. I laugh kissing him on the cheek.

"You two are too cute." Amberly says. Maxon smiles as we start our lunch. We are having tomato soup and grilled cheese. I eat it all before Maxon has even eaten his second half of his grilled cheese. The maid comes in with a pickle for me. I eat that and then feel full.

"Did you enjoy lunch?" Amberly giggles. I eye her.

"Yes, Maxon will you take me for a walk in the garden?" Maxon nods getting up. He holds my hand as we make our way outside. Maxon walks with me to our bench, he sits me down then comes down beside me.

"So did he agree to everything?" Maxon asks. He rubs my back. I lean into him his warm body.

"Yeah, he agreed to everything I said." Maxon looks puzzled.

"That usually doesn't happen." Maxon says his voice stunned.

"Zach may have liked me a bit too much but it worked out for us." I giggle. Maxon goes still looking down at me.

"What did he do?" Maxon eyebrows raise up.

"Nothing, don't worry." I say kissing his cheek. He kisses my lips brining me up onto his lap. I wrap my legs around him. Maxon runs his hands up and down my back. The baby bump doesn't even matter right now. Maxon lifts me up walking into the palace. He doesn't stop kissing me at all. We start the stairs but someone calls Maxon's name. His lips come off mine.

"Yes." Maxon says in his King voice.

"You are needed, New Asia is on the phone." Maxon puts me down kissing my lips once more.

"I will come and we will finish this after I am done." Maxon says rushing off.

"I love you." But Maxon doesn't say anything back. I move to our room, missing Maxon already. I read for an hour then go for a walk. Maxon still isn't back by dinner and Amberly went to her sisters. I go to the garden to eat dinner. I sit on a blanket having mini-sandwiches and potato salad.

"The queen eating alone, that is simply isn't right." Zac sits down.

"Maybe I wanted to eat alone?" I say in my queen voice.

"I am sorry, would you like me to leave?"

"No, but do not try to kiss me." I say. Zach nods at me then plops down beside me. He takes some potato salad.

"Please eat away." I eat the rest of my food and Zach eats the rest. He tells me jokes that having me laughing away. A tiny part of my hair falls in my face. Zach reaches up putting it back behind my ear.

"Thank you…I should get to my room." I say getting up.

"As you wish my queen." I rush away from him getting to my room. What just happened? I rush into the shower needed to wash off the memory. Once I get out Maxon is in our room in his sweats and a t-shirt. He looks up at me smiling, he has the TV on. I look at it and see he has a movie on.

"How was the rest of your day?" Maxon asks.

"Awful." I say crawling into his arms.

"Why?" Maxon says.

"I missed my husband." I kiss his cheek. Maxon rubs my back.

"Didn't Zach eat dinner with you?" Maxon asks. His eyes hurt.

"No, I ate part of dinner with him." I say. Maxon shakes his head at me. Then gets up looking down at me.

"I'm going to go to bed." Maxon says walking into his closet. I go into my room putting my PJ's on. I look down at my baby bump. I don't feel like going back to Maxon and his mood. I crawl into the bed I never go into. It feels weird. I close my eyes trying to calm down. _I am fine._

The baby starts to kick and my nerves come back. Maxon loves feeling the baby kick. I turn on to my side falling asleep.

When I wake up the next morning I am alone-while with Lucy and Anne. I sit up looking around the room.

"King Maxon had an early meeting." Lucy said. Maxon didn't have one yesterday. I eat my breakfast and get ready. I have a meeting with Zach before Nick gets here. My hands move to my belly feeling the baby kick again. I sit on a bench by the royal offices. I like the feel of the baby kicking. "America." I look up to see Maxon. He looks worried. I take my hand off my stomach standing up.

" _Maxon._ " I say. He looks at me pained.

"Are you okay?" Maxon comes beside me. He doesn't put him hand on my belly he keeps his distance. I look at him for a moment.

"I have a meeting in five, I have to get my paperwork." I say pushing past him. Maxon follows me to my office. I try to stay calm.

" _America,_ where did you go last night?" Maxon says.

"Maxon I went to sleep; you know in bed." I say grabbing all my papers I need. Maxon arms are crossed over his chest.

"You went to _your_ bed." Maxon says.

"You were in a pissy mood so I thought I should just go to sleep in my bed." I grab my pen and look up at Maxon. I look over my paperwork well he steams.

"I WAS NOT IN A PISSY MOOD, I DON'T LIKE MY WIFE EATING DINNER WITH ANOTHER MAN!" Maxon says.

"Maxon I need to go to my meeting." I say pushing past him.

"I will be handling Italy from now on." Maxon says taking my paperwork away from me.

"This is my work, I have slaved away with this, I will see it through." I cross my arms.

"I am king and what I say goes." Maxon walks out with my papers. I walk right on his heels until he is in his office. I slam the door.

"It was half my dinner and then I went up to you, this treaty is mine." I say my voice strong.

"I still going to do this treaty, America. You go rest." Maxon says.

"NO! I am not going to be pregnant and not do anything, I am going to be in that meeting." I say walking away. I shake my head as I make my way into the conference room. My hands move to my belly feeling my baby going again. I smile as I feel the baby kick. Maxon walks in looking at me. He comes up to me brining his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I just hate when I can't be with you and someone else can." Maxon whispers.

"Do you mean when a man can be with me?" I ask. Maxon sighs kissing my temple.

"I won't always be with you at dinner but I don't want someone thinking he can be with you when I am not." Maxon says.

"You do know I only love you Maxon." I bring his hand to my belly. "We made this together, with our love. You are the only one that I have given myself to fully and will only ever give myself to you. I love you more than anything." I kiss Maxon. He moves his hands to my hips lifting me up. He makes the kiss deeper making me moan. He brings me to the table laying me down.

"Maxon." I say my voice harsh.

"Sh, we need this." Maxon says. He moves his hand to the back of my dress undoing my zipper. He has my dress off in a second then his lips everywhere but nowhere at all. Maxon brings me up to his body as the door opens.

"King Maxon." Zach says. Maxon takes a sharp breath in.

"Zach will you give us a minute." Maxon says.

"Of course, King Maxon." He shuts the door. My face goes bright red. Maxon puts my dress on quickly and zipping it up. I blush at him as he kisses my cheek then goes to the door when I hop off the table. Zach comes in looking all business like.

"America, it's nice to see you." He says.

"Yes, sorry about a delay but we are ready to finish everything." I say. We all sit down and start talking. Maxon lets me take the lead and Zach smiles at me the whole time. I finally get him down to everything I want and he says Nick will sign and the we will be an alliance. I thought we had everything done yesterday but we needed to talk more. Zach smiles as I finish up. He gets up shaking Maxon's hand then hugging me. Maxon snarls as Zach hugs me. I have to hold back a laugh but it's hard. Once Zach finishes with the hug Maxon has me in his arms.

"I think it's time for a walk." Maxon says. He takes my hand and we walk in the garden. He smiles and laughs. Not taking his eyes off me. I laugh when he picks me up racing to our room.

"Maxon put me down." I yell. He doesn't listen until we are in our room. He kisses me until I can't breathe. Then he starts kissing my neck.

"Maxon don't we have lunch?" I ask.

"No, no we are going to do this, right now." Maxon says and then I am on the bed. He crawls on top of me. Kissing me hard then kissing me on the neck down to the chest and so on. It's becomes heated soon; Maxon kissing me like we have never kissed. He smiles at me as he takes off all my clothes. Smiling at my baby bump.

"I can't wait for our baby." Maxon says touching my belly.

"Me neither." I say. Maxon kisses me again and brings me closer to him. Soon we are making love and I don't think it's ever been like this. It's like we need each other. Once we are both too tired to continue for a forth round. Maxon holds me in his arms kissing my temples.

"I think we should do that again." Maxon says.

"I think I need dinner first." I say getting up. I put Maxon's shirt on and head to the closet. I get on a pink dress and black heels. I make my way back to Maxon smiling as I go into the washroom to fix my hair. When I get out Maxon is in his suit and looks like he never got undressed. We walk down to the dining hall and have a nice meal, Maxon has to do some paperwork so he said he will meet me up to our room. I walked up but then I saw Zach. He comes up to me smiling.

"America may I have a word?" He asks. I nod and follow him. He takes me up to his room shutting the door then locking it. "I want to ask you something America." He says his hands beside him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I just wanted to know if you and Maxon have an open relationship?" I stare at him blankly.

"No, we are fully committed." I say my voice strong. Zach comes closer to me.

"Could it be open?" Zach asks. He runs his hand through my hair.

"No, I am with my husband one hundred percent." I say. Then Zach kissing me. Pushing me to his bed. I try to push him off but it doesn't work.

"I want you America." He says and then starts to kiss me again. Try as I might to get him off and start yelling. I don't like his hands on me. I close my eye praying Maxon will find me.

 **What do you think will happen? I will update this weekend. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Damn what is going to happen to America? I know. We are going to go with Maxon's POV today. Also, the reason I didn't update last night was because my best friends dog was put down and needed me. I also am not lazy I have a full class load this semester, and three test a week! I could use the time I write this fanfic to study more and would make my life easier. So please don't call me names when I am not updating because when I get called names I feel less motivated to update. Thank you for everyone that has been patient with me. That is the only reason I am updating today.**

 **Maxon POV**

When I make it to our room America isn't there yet. I go to the garden to look for her, her study. I walk by one of the old rooms on the second floor and that's when I hear something that I will never forget.

"Let me go please." It's America. I am breaking down the door before I can think. She is hitting Zach, yelling at him. I push him on the ground and I don't know what comes over me but I can't stop hitting him. A guard pulls me off him than takes him away. I turn around looking at America. She moves away as I take a step towards her. She is shaking. I keep my distance. The only person she lets near her is Officer Legar. He helps her up but when she is standing she runs to me.

I wrap my arms around her pulling her into my body. I don't kiss her, just hold her. She calms down then I say we should go to the doctor and check if the baby is okay. America nods taking my hand.

When we get there the doctor is waiting for us. The exam is quick and the doctor says America and the baby is okay. I kiss America with the news and she tenses up. But then calms down and kisses me back. She is going to be okay, we are going to be okay.

We stop kissing and go back to our room. America falls asleep right away sleeping in my arms. I just watch her. She looks scared in her sleep making my heart break. I want to kill Zach, beat him until he dies. I close my eyes calming myself and going to sleep.

"Maxon." America whispers. I open my eyes right away staring at her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning. How is our baby?" I ask. America gives a weak smile.

"Baby is wonderful, mommy is getting better."

"Good, we have the day off together." I smile. America looks shocked.

"But isn't Nick here? Don't we have our meeting?" America asks.

"Nick will understand you were almost raped last night, we get a day just the two of us." I say then kiss her. America shakes her head.

"Maxon." America says her eyes serous.

"We are taking the day off and its final." I kiss her forehead. My lips want hers but I don't want to push her. I get up and go ring the maid bell. I think I need some bacon and eggs. I then go into my closet getting some sweats. Too many maids have walked in with me naked. America doesn't like to hear the maids talking about my _package_. When I come back out America is standing looking at the window. Her hair in a messy ponytail. She had put on a pair of jeans and a tank while I was getting clothes on. She looks like a normal seventeen-year-old girl, she doesn't look like the queen.

I sometimes wonder where America and I would be if she hadn't come into the selection. I know Kriss would be my wife but would America still be with her ex? I wonder what he looks like, does he look like me? I hope not. I know he was a six but could he have made her happy with a simple life?

America turns around her face red and wet. I rush over to hold her. "What if he had?" America shutters. I hold her tight kissing her hair. She melts into my arms.

"You are okay, so lets not think about what if, okay?" I ask. America nods then kisses me on the cheek. "I love Maxon." America says.

"I love you too with my whole heart." Just then a new maid walks in. She looks at the two of us smiling.

"What can I do for you King Maxon?" She asks. She is built small and her eyes are this green that makes me think of grass in spring. Her hair is a nice light brown that is up in a bun. She is beautiful. I shake my head and look at America and she hasn't noticed my wondering eye.

"Eggs and bacon for breakfast with some juice please." I say.

"Yes, King Maxon." She says as she walks out of the room. I turn back towards America. She is looking out the window again. I kiss her neck, then bring her close to my body. She leans into me.

"So what are we going to do today?" America asks. I look down at her again and see she is smiling. I love that smile. The one that makes me want to throw her on the bed and kiss it. She is staring up at me her eyes so blue.

"I think we should read." I say. "In the garden."

"Sounds good." America turns around hugging me close. I hug back not wanting to ever let her out of my sight. She had been through so much and it was my fault.

Soon we go to the garden. I lay down beside America as we read but I can tell she isn't paying attention. She is just looking at my lips. I finish three chapters before it's too much. I have to kiss her. I bring her lips to mine and kiss the hell out of her. I don't know if I should do this after last night but America is kissing me back so I think it's okay. I feel her bump bumping my lower stomach. Her lips eager to kiss me. We have to pull away to breathe but we keep holding each other close.

"Thank you Maxon, for coming last night. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up." She whispers.

"You don't need to thank me; I am your husband." I smile.

"I know, I just need to tell you something." America says looking me right in the eye. I look back into those beauties. "I don't think I can, do…do….mm…. you know." She mutters.

"I don't want to I like just kissing."

"I think we need to cool that down a bit too." America says. "If I close my eyes sometimes I forget it's you and I get scared." America says.

"We can take it slow." I say sitting up to be eye to eye. "I just want you to be okay." I say my best trying to keep space between us. America smiles at me nodding her head.

"Should we get lunch?" I ask. America nods standing up. I take her hand as we head inside. We go to our room having some soup waiting for us and the beautiful maid waiting with bowls and bread.

"Hello King Maxon, Queen America lunch is ready ring the bell if you need me." She says her voice soft.

"Thank you." I say with my king voice on. She nods then leaves the room. America sits down and starts eating. I follow suit and we have a great lunch together. We share some laughs. I watch as she gets up going to her closet getting a dress and heels on. She then goes to the washroom and comes out with her hair being perfect.

"I promise no work I just want some time with my friend." She says kissing me on the cheek. "See you in a few hours and then it can go back to us." She says getting up and leaving the room. I watch her leave me sitting alone. I think about what I should do and then I am happy America went to see Nick. I go get my camera. I am out in the garden moments later taking picture. Then take pictures of the palace. I go inside taking pictures of whatever looks cool. I am snapping a picture when a maid runs into me.

"Oh, sorry." She says. I look up and see the green eyes again.

"No, it's fine." I say. I help her up then let her go. She smiles at my camera.

"You take photos?" She questions. I nod feeling weird. But then I notice her smile.

"Yeah, I love it if I wasn't king I would be a five." I say.

"That's what I use to do." She says.

"What's your name?" I ask. She looks up and a blush appears on her cheeks.

"London." She says extending her hand out.

"Maxon." I shake back. "How did you become a maid?" I ask without thinking.

"When you need money you can't be picking with the work." She says. I nod not knowing what to say. "I should be going King Maxon." London says. "It was nice talking."

"Please call me Maxon." I say.

"Okay, Maxon." She smiles. I smile to. Her eyes light up as we stare at each other.

"See you around." I call. I go to my office needing a minute. London. I love the name. _Wait what I am thinking?_ I do some work which runs into dinner once a maid comes to tell me America is having dinner with Nick for some girl time. I ask for tea to the maid that told me about America.

The door opens after a couple minutes. London comes in with my tea. She smiles at me putting it down on my desk.

"Thank you." I say as I work away.

"Anytime Maxon." She says. I look up and smile.

"You can have the rest of the night off if you like."

"No, I need to work to get money." She says. She sounds so happy to be working. I move my work away and start talking.

"So where are you from?" I ask.

"Here." She says. I nod.

"What is your favourite colour?" I ask.

"Blue. You?" I think for a minute.

"Blue. What is your favourite movie?" We go on asking each other questions and laughing. She is funny. We seem to click. It must be hours later when I say that I have to go to America. She nods her head then leaves. I go back to my room to find America sleeping already. I get ready for bed joining her. She is sound asleep. I close my eyes to join her.

I wake up alone in bed the next morning and wish America was still in bed. I blink my eyes a couple of times to see London setting up my breakfast. She realizes that I am awake.

"Queen America would like you to know that she had an early meeting with Princess Nicoletta. She said that she will see you at lunch." London says as she brings my plate to me in bed.

"You can take some yourself there is a lot to share." I say. London looks conflicted if she should take some. "Go for it." I say. She takes a plate full. She comes to sit on the bed with me. I smile as she moans into the food.

"This is so good." She says.

"Spoken like a true five." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Not all fives are like your wife." She says. "Some of us have to work for what we achieve." London says with sass.

"I will have you know that America did have to work for whatever she achieved before she came here. She went weeks without food." I say with anger.

"Oh, poor thing." London laughs. "Every five goes through that. She isn't any different."

"She is different." I say.

"Yeah, because she is your wife. Do you two have any interest that are the same?" London asks.

"Yes, we both like the outdoors. We want change. We love the same movies."

"Wow the same movies?" London says.

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you share anything else in common?" She asks.

"Yeah but I am not going to tell you." London shakes her head. I stare at her with my mouth agape.

"Maybe you choose the wrong girl for you." London says.

"I know I didn't she is my world." I state.

"Why because you got her pregnant during the selection?" London questions.

"No she got pregnant the night of our wedding." I state eyeing London. She just laughs.

"No one is that fat at five months."

"My wife is not fat," I say right away.

"No just six months Prego." London laughs. I stare at her.

"I have to get going for a meeting." I say. London nods.

"See you soon _Maxon_." She blows me a kiss.

 _She is going to be trouble!_

 **Okay, who hates London? I do. We will see more of her in chapters to go. I hope you review and I hope you liked my chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter. I think I will be wrapping this story up soon. Here we go.**

 **America**

The sun on my face as I lean my face towards the sun. I feel light and warm as I breathe in the fresh air. If only I could feel this all the time. I get up looking over towards the guards running past me. They are all shirtless and looking nice.

I wave to them as they pass. Then I stand up making my way to my room to get ready for the night. The ball with Nick. I can't wait. When I walk in the palace Maxon is staring at nothing. He looks to be thinking hard or having a daydream. My feet move on their own accord moving to Maxon. I hug him tight needing to feel him. He wraps his strong arms around me.

"Maxon." I breathe his name. His name that I think of all the time. The name that brings smiles to my face.

"America." He whispers. I smile up at him wondering why he looks so worried.

"Maxon do you want to um, tonight, try to, um…." I look away, why is this so hard.

"America you can ask me anything." Maxon says. He cups my face making me smile. His eyes look into mine. His eyes are staring at me with such passion. It makes me stop breathing.

"I want to try tonight, try to start practicing baby making." I say. Why did I not just say I want sex?

"I would like that very much my dear." Maxon kisses my neck. Nipping it a bit. "But I have a meeting in five minutes."

"See you tonight." I say letting go of him.

"See you tonight." He says back. He walks away quickly leaving me alone. I walk up to my room. Lucy is waiting for me. Her hair is in a tight bun. Her eyes sleepy.

"Queen America." Lucy says.

"The ball is in two hours; we should get ready." She nods calling for my other maids. They shower me, shave everything-everything-then they do my hair, making it beautiful. Half in a braid the other half curled. Make up on light and I love it! They put me in a red ball gown. It's a silk material that soft. It hides my huge bump a little more than my other dresses. Strapless heart shape making my chest pop.

"You look amazing America." Anne says. I nod not feeling like I am complete. Mary looks like she gets an idea. She leaves the room for a second coming back with a diamond neckless. It's huge but goes well with the dress. It makes it complete.

"I love it, thank you girls." I hug them.

"You better go get your husband." Anne says.

"Got it." I smile. I rush off to Maxon and I adjoining door. I don't knock just walk in. Maxon is tying his tie.

"You look amazingly sexy tonight." I say. Maxon turns around smiling at me.

"As do you." I blush at his words. My hands rest on our baby.

"How is the baby?" Maxon asks. I smile.

"Good, kicking up a storm." I complain.

"Good, how are you otherwise?" Maxon asks.

"I could go to bed and do naughty things instead of going to this ball." I wink. Maxon groans taking a step towards me. He grabs my butt pulling me closer to his body.

"Like what?" Maxon asks. He has his sexy voice on.

"What do you love that I do with my tongue?" I ask. Maxon stares at me. He knows what I am talking about.

"Tonight." He says. Then kisses my cheek. "We have to go." Maxon takes my hand. We walk down moving slowly.

"Tomorrow I would just like a day with the two of us." I say. Maxon nods. We walk to the doors of the ball.

"You did this for our country." Maxon whispers. "Thank you." Maxon holds out his hand wanting me to take it. I do smiling as we walk into the ball. Nick is already there wearing a beautiful green dress. She rushes up hugging me.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." I hug her back. Nick stops hugging me shaking hands with Maxon.

"Hello King Maxon." Nick says.

"Please call me Maxon."

"If you call me Nick." Nick says back.

"Of course Nick." Maxon smiles.

"So how are you two doing?" Nick asks.

"Good, sorry we couldn't spend more time together today, so many meetings." I say.

"Oh good! I thought you were just having sex all day." Nick laughs.

"Nick." I scold.

"What? You guys love each other nothing wrong with being naughty." She winks.

"I am going to take my wife for a dance." Maxon says shaking his head at her. Maxon lead me to the dance floor.

"I want to dance with you all night." Maxon says.

"I want that too." I place my head on Maxon's chest. He rubs my back.

"If you are too tired you should go to bed America." Maxon scolds.

"I just want to hear your heart beat." I say. Maxon laughs at that.

"I love you America." He whispers.

"I love you Maxon." I whisper back.

"Do you ever wish I wasn't King?" Maxon asks.

"Sometimes but I love you for you." I close my eyes. "I love you." Maxon holds me closer. We dance for a few more songs then go greet our guest. Maxon leaves quickly for a few minutes then comes back. He looks like he just run, his face flushed. He doesn't come up to me but to a guard. The guard leaves with Maxon.

"America." Queen Amberly says. I turn to look at her. "You make my son happy." She says. "Happy and loved. I am sorry if I have been rude towards you I just miss Clarkson."

"I get it." I say.

"I want to make up. I want to be a family."

"I would like that." I say. Queen Amberly leaves to dance with some royal person. Maxon comes back with Aspen. His jaw clenched shut. He walks right up to me.

"Maxon what's wrong." I ask.

"I want you to come with me now." Maxon growls. He takes my hand leading me out of the room. When the door shut behind us Maxon pushes me against the wall. Kissing me hard. Like he owns me. I get that scared feeling again. I try to push Maxon off me.

"Maxon stop!" I yell. Maxon stops right away.

"Tell me Aspen wasn't the guy you loved before me!" Maxon says.

"What?" I don't know what is happening. Maxon puts his arms so my head is between them. His eyes full of hate.

"TELL ME!" Maxon roars. He stares at me for a few seconds.

"Yes." I whimper. Maxon shakes his head. Then comes to me picking me up not in a soft matter. "Maxon." I whimper. Maxon just keeps walking. Not listening to me. "It was him, okay, it was but I don't love him. I don't love him, I love you! I want you. I love you. I always love you. I am having your child. I gave you my virginity and my body. Maxon I love you." Maxon doesn't listen. He keeps walking.

"Don't lie America, that baby is not mine." Maxon says. Tears stream down my face.

"Maxon this baby is yours. I have only slept with you!" I shout.

"Don't lie America." Maxon says.

"I'm not!" Maxon opens a door. He slams it behind us as he sets me down. I look around and this is not my room. The windows have bars so I can't get out. The room is plain. It's just white. It's really small. I look back at Maxon. He is standing with his arms crossed.

"This is your room, until I know that this _thing_ in you is not mine you will not leave here. You have been stripped of your tittle and are now an eight. Have a good sleep." Maxon says. He walks out of the room. I break down. Start crying none stop. I tremble as I make it to my bed. I feel my body shake and shake and I can't stop it. What happened?

I can't think straight. Maxon. He hates me. Why? I curl on my side trying to calm down. This is not happening. This is not happening.

I wake up the next morning cold. Really cold. I try to get up but the cold air hits me. It's like the heat isn't on. I go under the covers more trying to warm up. I shiver and my teeth clutter. Soon someone comes in bringing me what looks like day old oatmeal. The maid leaves before I can ask what it is. I eat it trying not to gag, it tastes rotten. Maxon wouldn't let them feed this to me, would he? I try to eat all of it but end up spitting most of it up.

When I am in bed again I try to sleep more but it doesn't come. Nothing comes. All I know is I am nothing. I cry again. What did I do? This is too much. My breathing is uneven. The cold room is so cold I see my breath.

All I know is that I am going to get cold in this dress. I look in the closet and see I have very old looking clothes. I put on an oversize sweater and I put on some sweat pants. I look like an eight and feel like one. I see big warm socks and put them on. They are very fuzzy and soft.

The cool breeze hits my face making me stop breathing for a second. It's like cold air just comes to this room. I go under the covers trying to make myself warm. My hands are shaking with how cold I am. I want to cry again but no tears come. Nothing comes. My hand touches my belly; my bump feels hard under my touch.

"You will be okay. I will not let anything happen to you." I whisper. Then the tears come. What will happen to my baby? Will Maxon kill my child? Our child? My hands start to shake for different reason then being cold. My heart beats hard against my chest. What will happen? This scares me most. What will happen to my baby?

The next day is the same. The food taste rotten, I barely eat. I sit in the cold room crying, talking to my baby. My little one. I feel weak as a week goes by. I feel my muscles become weak. I fall trying to go to the washroom with how cold I am and how weak I feel without food. I drink a lot of water but it tastes really bad.

The door opens and in walks Maxon. His face looks like his fathers, cold and uncaring. He comes towards my bed making me back up to the bed post. His eyes are full of hatred. He has papers in his right hand. A pen in the left.

"Maxon." I say.

"It's King Maxon." Maxon says in a brutally cold voice.

"King Maxon." I say.

"America I need you to sign these." Maxon says. He hands them to me. It's divorce papers.

"What are these?" I ask flipping through them. Maxon stares at me.

"I found someone that is a perfect for me. I want to marry her and I need you to sign these so we can be done. At least until the baby is born and I have the DNA test done."

"What if the baby is yours?" I ask. It is yours!

"Then that will change things." Maxon says. "But it's not mine so I have nothing to worry about." Maxon says. "Now sign." Maxon hands me a pen.

"No." I say.

"Fine I shall punish May for this." Maxon says walking away.

"Wait." I yell. I don't know what he is talking about but if he hurts May I would be, I don't even know what I would feel. I sign the paper. "Here."

"Thank you." Maxon says.

"Why do hate me King Maxon." I ask my voice cracking.

"Because you are a lying slut, that somehow tricked me into marrying her." Maxon says.

"I didn't sleep with Aspen."

"You liar." Maxon yells. "You slept with him so many times! He played me you bitch!" Maxon yells. "I will end you." Maxon says walking out. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. All I know is I can't breathe. My chest hurts so much. I realize Maxon left the papers here. I put them on the table then go back to bed. I fall asleep before my head hits the pillow. Someone takes the papers in the night.

Two months' pass and I am eight months pregnant. Maxon hasn't come back once since he made me sign those papers. My body is incredibly weak. The food has gotten worse. I eat one meal a day but most of the time it's half rotten. I eat what I must to keep going. I always feel cold but not freezing. My life is a routine now. Eat. Sleep. Cry. I wish Maxon would talk to me.

I don't know what Aspen said. Where is Aspen? I hope he is okay. Lucy must be beside herself with grief. I cry again because I can't help it. This is all so much. That night a meal is sent down. It looks fresh. Mash potatoes and chicken.

"From the kings wedding that is happening tonight." The maid says then leaves. I cry again for what seem like years. I finally eat the food because it smells so good. My baby is kicking.

The next day the doctor comes in. She has all her equipment with her. "America." She greets.

"Hi." My voice is weak. When was the last time I spoke?

"How is the baby?" Some maids talk to me for a few minutes or an hour but do I talk back?

"I don't know." I admit.

"How about we see." She starts to do her tests. I just lie there. Her lips are in a firm line the whole time. Looking at the machine and me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me.

"Your baby has a heart defect." She says. "The baby hasn't been given good nutrition?" She looks around the room. The bars on the windows. I shake my head.

"I will talk to the King and Queen about giving you better food."

"Thank you." I say.

"Don't worry dear you will be okay." She says. I shake my head.

"The king wants me dead." I say in a flat tone. I look at my hands. "It's my fault my baby has a heart defect."

"No, he did this to you, I hope this child is his so then he can really feel his wrong doings." She says.

"He thinks I am a slut." I say shaking my head. "How can I be when I only ever was with him?"

"He will find out soon, don't worry." She tries to calm me.

"I wish I wasn't ever chosen to come to the selection." I say. My doctor sighs.

"Me too." She whispers. She rubs my back then gets all her stuff and leaves. I didn't realize there was other nurses in the room. They help take out everything leaving me alone again. I close my eyes and cry for my baby. My baby that has a heart defect. I scream too feeling all the pain. My baby gives me a light kick then stops kicking. I close my eyes falling asleep. All the next month my doctor comes back every day. She checks on the baby and me. We become friends.

One month later I wake up screaming. The pain is too much. I turn on a light to get clothes on. I try to get the door to open. "Help!" I yell. I bang on the door. I keep yelling but soon I need to lay down. It feels like the baby is coming. How am I going to give birth? I close my eyes trying to calm down. Then the door is opened. A guard rushes in.

"She is having a baby." He yells. More guard come in carrying me out.

 **Just a question, have I said the sex of the baby, I can't find if I did. Anyways if you don't like this chapter remember it's a drama` and America and Maxon end up together. You will see what happened at the ball with Maxon in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Life sucks. All of it, nothing really matters in the end. You are just dead. Life goes on without you, the people you love forget. Why do we all try so hard if everyone will forget you existed? You try to be the best, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

Why is everything black. My eyes feel glued shut. Everything around me feels far away but so close. I focus my energy on opening my eyes. Open! Open! Open! Damn, why is this so hard!

Suddenly it doesn't feel hard, my eye lids flutter open and I am in a bright room. I move my eye balls to look around the room. I am attached to lots of machines. Then I see a tube that goes into my mouth. What is it doing?

I want the tube out, "Calm down America, the tube is coming out." Someone says to me, someone kind.

I close my eyes as they take out my tube. "You can open your eyes." I do, the room is bright. Like that bright light that is only for blinding people. Ugh! Wait my baby!

"Ba…. By….my….baby." I choke out. My eyes feel wet, really wet.

"The baby girl is good; you can see her later. Let's get you better." I try to nod but it hurts. "Just calm down, your baby is okay." I blink back tears but they all come flooding out.

"Maxon." I whisper. The Dr. J stop dead in her tracks at the name. I close my eyes trying to calm down. "King Maxon, is he the father?" Dr. J nods. More tears come. "I'm so sorry America."

"I…want….my…baby." Dr. J looks at me, her eyes sad.

"Your baby is in critical condition; you have to build your strength before you can see her." I nod closing my eyes tight. "You did well, she is alive because of you."

"No, I'm such an awful person." Tears come again.

"Don't say that, now let's get you strong so you can see your girl!" I blink to say yes because nodding is hard.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A week, you were in and out but with you healing." She stops. "We thought it best to let you just rest." She comes to sit next to me. She has something silver in her hands. "You are on trial, King Maxon is going through the case but it doesn't look good." She takes a deep breath. "I have to put these, upon King Maxon's request." Dr. J pauses. "I am truly sorry." She says as she puts them on. The metal is cold against my wrist. She leaves the room, leaving me alone once again.

I wake up a little while later. I blink the sleep out of my eyes. I look across the room to see Maxon staring at me. His brown eyes like daggers. I look down making myself look small.

"Lilian is mine." He says. That's not her name.

"Tatum." I whisper. I hear footsteps come towards me.

"What did you just say?" Maxon demands.

"Her name is Tatum." I say sternly.

"No London and I named her Lilian. It's a good name for a Princess." Maxon says.

"I am her mother I get to name her." I try to stand my ground.

"You won't be around for that much of her life anyways, sleep tight America." Maxon walks off. I cry then. Cry like the world is ending. Well mine is.

I walk up again in the night. My head hurts like hell. "America." Someone calls. I open my eyes to see Tommy.

"Now those eyes I never thought I would see again." He rubs circles on my arm. "Glad you decided to come back."

"I wouldn't give up like that." I fire back. Tommy smiles softly, his eyes tearing up.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He says in his-do-not-cross-me voice.

"I won't." I promise.

"I love you America, you will always be my best friend." Tommy cries.

"It will be okay, whatever happens I will be okay." Tommy stands still for a moment. His eyes holding a type of pain I have never seen. But I knew it was because I would die soon but the reason I did not know.

Then I shut off my emotions, my will to fight.

Ten days later I was up and walking around I got to see my little Tatum. She looks like Queen Amberly but also me. Everyone calls her Lilian but Queen Amberly, she says she will call her the name her mother gave her. I cried at that.

What happened to Tatum was she was born without a chamber of her heart; they did a massive open heart surgery and as right now everything is doing great. Maxon and I haven't really talked. I am forced to leave when he comes to see Tatum.

The day of my death is in two days. Tommy is trying to prove my innocence but I don't think it's possible. I am being charged with cheating and treason. Treason means I will be killed. I bet London is loving this. She gets Maxon and my baby.

I look down and see Tatum asleep in my arms. She has blue eyes. Her hair is brown. She is a beauty, everything about her is perfect. Even her broken heart. She starts to cry and I do the baby jiggle that gets her to fall asleep again.

"You have to be a brat to your daddy; do you hear me! I don't want him to get off easy for this, for making me leave you. I wish I could see you grow up. God, I love you." I kiss her little nose. "I will see you again." I put her back in her crib. I go back to the chair I was sitting on. I just watch her. I love seeing her sleep. She looks at peace. I wonder when I am asleep like that if I look like that?

My heart breaks thinking I will never see her first steps or her first boyfriend. God, I hate Maxon. I hate him. Why? What did I even do to deserve this? Oh, wait not a thing. I take one last look at my beauty before I head back to my room.

My guard walks me back. He doesn't talk much, he just stares. I want to just stare. I wish that was my job, to stare at someone. "I know you are going to miss this job." I joke.

"America." He says which panics me. "I'm sorry about the way this is coming to an end." He says.

"Yeah me too, um, can you make sure that Lilian is looked after well?" I ask. He stares at me again as we walk. He says nothing until at my door.

"I will protect Princess Tatum with my life." He vows. I hug him then. He wraps his arms around me too. "I'm sorry Queen America." He whispers. "He will pay." And then he lets go and walks away.

I am put in a black dress. My hair is put in a bun. I have new maids. My other ones are the queens. My best friends. Lizzy, Kitten and Willow are nice but not Lucy, Anne or Mary. They put makeup on like it's a special day. My nails are done too. It feels like they are getting a body ready not a person. Not a queen.

"You are done." Lizzy says. "Time to say goodbye to your family." I nod. I look at myself in the mirror. This is not me. The selection was not a game but a death sentence. Everything about me is dead. Soon my body will be too. I push myself up, squaring my shoulders. I will be fine. I have to be.

I walk out of the room heading straight to my family. Guards behind me. I know which room it is. I swing the door open to find only May and mom. No one else wanted to come. May is shaking as she cries. I run to her. My arms wrap around her, "Don't cry, it's going to be okay." I whisper. "I will be fine."

"No you won't, I will not have you as a sister anymore." She cries.

"I will always be in your heart, in your memories. I will always love you." I rub her back breathing her in. Mom comes from behind and wraps her arms around both of us. We cry together for a few minutes until mom pulls us up. She looks at me with such sorrow.

"America, I should have never forced you into the selection. I didn't think this would happen, I would have never have made you-"

"Mom, don't do that. I will be fine. I am fine. Nothing is your fault. So just hug me before I go." She does hug me. The last hug I will get from my mother. I guess I am lucky to know my lasts. I will never have another hug from my mom.

She pulls back. "Want to say goodbye to Tatum?" Mom asks. I nod. My little girl is in a crib. A nanny beside her. I pick her up making her eyes open.

"Hi, honey. I'm going to miss you like crazy. I want you to be a good girl. Not to your daddy though or London. Never to them. But to everyone else. I will see you again." I kiss her cheek. Tears run down my face. I put her back in her crib. I blow a kiss, "bye, bye." I whisper.

I turn around to see the guards ready, my mom and May in tears.

"Don't watch, go home and forget." I say as I walk out. I don't hug them again cause that would break me. I walk, away for good. My head held high. The guards follow behind me. I still don't know what happened to Aspen and I will die not knowing.

The guards start to walk in front of me. They all look like they are going out there to die, not me. Two guards open the door and one leads me out. It's raining outside and I get wet. My dress sticks to my body. Remember Maxon is being _civil_. I close my eyes, letting the water wash away my worries.

The guard leads me to the chopping block. Literally, my head will be chopped off. I won't see the blade coming. I won't know what is my next seconds to live. I will just be alive one moment and dead the next.

Someone starts talking about my punishment. Then I am shoved to my knees my head put in its place, I look up seeing Maxon with his mask off. He is crying. Maybe he will regret this, maybe one day he will learn the truth. That I never cheated. Maybe then I will find peace.

But I have learned something, life sucks. All of it, nothing really matters in the end. You are just dead. Life goes on without you, the people you love forget. Why do we all try so hard if everyone will forget that you ever existed? You try to be the best, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

I look at Maxon one last time. He looks broken. Broken. He doesn't care, I tell myself. I am a five that should have never been put in the selection. Then I see Tommy struggle against a guard. Our eyes meet and I smile. It's a weak smile but I want him to know I will be okay. I will be.

He pushes against the guard then runs out to me. He has a bag in his hands, he is holding it for dear life. Like it's the most important thing in the world. How I wish I could figure out what it was before I die. But I know it's no use.

"America Singer, you have been charged with treason and cheating, the punishment is death. Do you have any last words?" I shake my head. "Then may you find peace."

"Wait! America Singer did not commit treason and I can prove it!" Tommy yells. Everything stops.

 **Next chapter Maxon's POV of what happened, it will be posted this weekend.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, guys! I just wanted to let you know why I haven't updated. My brother was in a drowning accident; he was dead for ten minutes and brought back to life. He was put into a coma and life support. He's okay now. I will start updating more now.**

 **Maxon's POV**

I thought I knew her. I thought she was honest with me. But she was just in it for the crown. Nothing more. She never loved me. That much I knew. After that video. Her with that guard Aspen. His mouth on her, those parts of her body that are mine.

When I put her in that room and left her all I wanted to do was go back. I wanted to go hold her. Even knowing the person, she is I wanted to go back to her. Hold her, kiss her, show her she is mine. But that won't happen. Once the baby is born she will be killed for treason. I don't think the baby is mine, it's probably Aspens.

I watch the video again. I don't see her face. I just see her hair. The hair I love so much. There is no sound on the video either. I just see Aspen, going down on her. It's unsettling that she would let someone other than me do that. Aspen got what he deserved though, I sent him to New Asia. He will die soon.

I get out of bed, putting on my best suit and tie. I walk down to breakfast, slowly. Last night I made America sign divorce papers. It was London's idea. She said I should marry someone else, I was a bit drunk when I went downstairs to make America sign the papers. She looked at broken. I was so harsh. I should have been kinder.

London thinks that I should marry someone that I can trust. So, I chose her, in my drunken state. Now I am going on a date with her. A date two days after what I found out what America did.

I go downstairs getting London. She is in a cute dress, black and tight. The way it fits on her is hot. She smiles at me, lifting up to her tiptoes to kiss me on the lips. She wraps her arms around me pulling me close. I put my hands on her hips, then put them on her bottom. It's round and firm.

"Take me Maxon." She whispers. I think of what America did. What else she did she do? The way she betrayed me. I move my hands to London's back. Pulling down her zipper, her hands go to my belt. She takes it off within seconds. She lets m pants fall to the ground. I lift my feet out of them.

London's dress falls to showing her body. I lick my lips. "Maxon, please." She begs. I look down at her again then I look straight into her eyes. "Okay." I whisper. I kiss her lips, making her moan.

London is wrapped in my arms. Her body still naked. "That was great." London whispers. I look down at her, she is looking up at me with joy.

"It was but I got to go." I say pulling away. "This was nice." I pull up my pants. "Same time tomorrow but in my room." I tell her with a stern voice.

"Yes, King Maxon." She eyes me.

Today is my wedding day with London. America hasn't had the baby yet but that's okay, I know it's not mine. London is amazing and I should get to the wedding. Today is my day. I will be happy with London. I will be happy. I hope.

"So King Maxon when America goes into labour what will we do?" My advisor asks.

"We will arrest her then we will punish her for her actions." I say in an even tone.

"And the child?"

"If it's mine we keep it, if not it goes into the system." That was hard to say. If the child isn't mine I will give it to Marlee. I still love America and would never have anything bad done to her child. It would have a safe home after she was gone.

"She should be due any day." My adviser says shutting his file.

"I wish that this wasn't happening, that America and I could just be parents." I rub my forehead.

"It's her fault Maxon, she is the one to blame, don't beat yourself up." He says as he gets up.

"See you tomorrow." I get up to leave. When I get into my room a guard is waiting for me.

"King Maxon." He says an edge to his voice.

"What's going on?" I demand. He shuffles towards me.

"When you were in your meeting America went into labour, she was starving for the last three months. The baby developed a heart defect. She is in surgery." He pauses. "The doctors have hope for the baby." Then he stops.

"And America?" I ask. It takes him forever to answer. His eyes are planted on the ground.

"She is not so lucky, she had a C-section and after she died. The doctors got her back but she in in a coma." He finishes.

"A coma? Is she okay? Is she going to make it?" I yell. The guard just stands there. "Tell me!?"

"They don't know. The next twenty-four hours will tell." He sighs.

"Can I see her?" I ask. I need to see her, right now.

"Yeah." I get up and push past him. I start to run, run like my life depends on her. When I get downstairs to the hospital wing I stop. "Where is the queen?" I yell. A nurse comes up to me looking down.

"The queen isn't here King Maxon. Queen London has not been here all day." She whispers.

"Sorry I mean America." She nods.

"Follow me." She says. I do, walking her quick pace. She opens the door. I look in to see America with a tube down her throat.

"She is very sick. Don't touch any of the wires or tubes." I nod. The nurse leaves me to my thoughts. I look at America. Her lips are around a tube that is going down her throat. It makes my heart break. I take her hand kissing it softly. "America." I break. Tears well up and start streaming down my face. "I love you, so don't leave me. I know I messed up. I should have just talked to you; I should have never put in you that room." I stop to breathe. "Even if that baby isn't mine I will protect her with my life. She will never fear anything." I kiss America hand once more.

I hold her hand and watch her sleep. I want to crawl into the bed and hold her. She is my wife. I am her husband. I keep kissing her hand, over and over again. "Please wake up. Come back to me." I plead. "Please, I want you." I break. I stay with America the rest of the night, talking to her.

"Maxon." London says when I get back to our room. "Sorry about the baby." She says. "What a shame that she is a defect."

"Shut up London." I growl. She looks shocked with my outburst.

"Do you know if she is your daughter?" London asks. I shake my head. "She can't be the heir because she is a bastard child, right?" London asks.

"No, she is not the heir." I whisper.

"Good, because if she is yours that would be unfair to our children." London concludes. I stare at her with disbelief.

"The only person that it would be unfair to would be my daughter."

"I saw in your journal that you have written some name ideas, I like Lilian." London says.

"Yeah, well it's up to me, right?" I growl.

"I guess." London says.

"I have stuff to do." I walk out of our room. I go straight to my baby. She is asleep but looks a lot like her mother, tubes and wires. But even without the DNA test I know she is mine, Lilian.

America woke up and I was harsh with her again. But she isn't fighting anything. She is just going along with everything. That's why I called Tommy. He knows everything about America. I need him to prove that she is innocent.

Tommy enters my study. He looks exhausted. "King Maxon." He greets in a cold tone. "You wanted to see me?" He sits down.

"Yes, I need you to prove America's innocents." Tommy stares at me. His mouth hanging open.

"But?"

"She is my wife, I need to really know what happened, I have a feeling she is innocent."

"And this is after you find out her baby is yours? You didn't come up with that thought when you locked her up?" Tommy words are harsh.

"Do as your king says." I stand up

"Yes, and by the way _King Maxon_ she isn't your wife." Tommy says leaving.

Today is the execution. I sit in the royal stands looking down at America. London is beside me, a grin on her face. I on the other hand am crying. I couldn't put my mask on today. Tommy came up blank. America will die today. My daughter will no longer have a mother.

"America Singer, you have been charged with treason and cheating, the punishment is death. Do you have any last words?" America says nothing. "Then may you find peace." He put the axe in the air ready to chop off her head. The guard looks for my nod like I told him to but I can't nod, I can't move.

"Wait, America Singer did not commit treason and I can prove it!" Tommy yells. Everything stops.

America is shaking, I don't know what comes over me. It's so un-king like but I run to America. I push people out of my way, trying to get to her. I finally reach her pulling her into my arms. America is crying and so am I. "America." I breathe. Her sweet aroma filled my lungs.

"Maxon." America whispers. "Is it over?" Her voice is small.

"Yes, my dear you are safe, I'm so sorry. I should have known that you would never cheat on me." I kiss her forehead. "I love you and I'm so sorry."

"I…love you too but ….Maxon we can't be together what you did to me is horrid. I was locked up and you threw away the key. I can't be with you."

"America, please. I love you. I love you. I will make it up to you, okay? Be with you any way you want me to be. I will be there for you." I kiss her cheek, tears running down both our faces. I lift her up bridal style. America puts her head against my chest. The crowd is shouting that America is still guilty.

I rush us into the palace up to my room. America is still crying hard against my chest.

"Maxon." She says her voice soft.

"It's okay." I say.

"Maxon I can't go into your room remember your wife?" America says her voice still soft.

"I don't care about her."

"Maxon, please. Just take me to my room, then go to that meeting you need to go to."

"I don't want to; I want to be with you." I walk downstairs to America's old room. I slam the door behind us when we get there putting America on her bed. She whimpers when I let her go. Her face full of sadness.

"I will see you soon, Tatum will be up soon." I kiss her cheek again. My hands move to cup America's face. "I love you." Then I kiss her on the lips. America kisses back but it feels more like a goodbye kiss then a kiss. I pull back "see you soon."

Once I am in the meeting room, I sit down at the head of the table. Tommy is taking out pictures and documents. "King Maxon, I was looking more into America Singer's case and found a local house that had thirty-five girls that could be the twins to each one of the girls that were selected." He passes a picture to me and I swear it's Kriss.

"What do they do?" I ask.

"It's a house for sex, you get to choose which one you want. You can have anyone of the thirty-five. The ones that made it to the top six are a lot more money and the chosen one is about one-thousand dollars per hour." Tommy passes a picture to me. It's almost the spitting image of America, almost. "We found out that Officer Legar paid for two hours with _Lady America_ ten months ago." Tommy says looking sad.

"How did they record it?" I ask.

"They record any encounter they have, someone must of stole it and sent it to you." Tommy looks at the photos.

"Shut down this 'house' and put them in jail, sex before marriage is illegal." I tell my guards. They all nod collecting the information they need from Tommy.

"I think they should be hanged." One of my adviser says.

"No, jail is harsh enough we don't know where these girls come from, they could have been forced into that life."

"As you wish King Maxon." I nod standing up. "Also look into Queen London's past."

"Yes King Maxon."

"Now excuse me I want to go spend time with my daughter, we will meet again tomorrow." I stand up leaving the room. I go straight to America's room. I hear Tatum crying. I open the door to see America rocking our baby girl.

"Hey." I smile. America looks up and her smile drops.

"King Maxon." She greets.

"Call me Maxon." I step closer. America puts Tatum in her crib.

"I was thinking, that maybe um Tatum and I could stay here in the palace." America looks down to the ground.

"America you and Tatum can stay here forever." I step closer to her.

"But your wife."

"Won't be my wife for long. Then we can marry again." I smile at the thought.

"Maxon, I don't want to marry you again." America says calmly.

"We can fix this okay? We can make up right again." I say back.

"I don't want to; I just want to raise my daughter."

"But what about us?"

"I could become your 'mistress' so Tatum can be with you but I don't want to do the other 'mistress' things." America says.

"You mean no sex with me?" I ask.

"I just want to co-parent with you Maxon."

"So we are done?" I ask. "You are done with me?"

"I was done with you the moment you locked me in that room." America says in a cold voice.


	21. Chapter 21

**The chapter is going to skip to the next year. I hope you like.**

 **America POV**

Screaming woke me up. The scream that wakes me up every night or should I say morning. I roll over to the edge of the bed already sad for leaving the nice warmth. I sigh as I sit up rubbing my eyes.

"Mommy's coming." I call. I make it to Tatum's room. Her blonde hair bouncing around.

"Mama." Tatum cries. "Mama."

"Oh honey." I pick her up. She smiles up at me putting her head on my chest. "Guess you are ready for the day?" Tatum smiles at me. I look at her wet bed and then Tatum. She somehow got her PJ's off along with her diaper. Then she went pee a few times in her sleep. I take her to the bathroom filling the tub. I wash her body as she plays with her ducky.

"Mama, dada." For a few days now she has been saying 'mama' and 'dada.' Maxon hasn't heard her say them because he has been busy with his own life. He is trying to pick a new wife. He has had to interview thirty-five girls. One from each province. He has it narrowed down to three. That he wants Tatum and I to meet. It's like the selection but quicker.

Maxon seems happy about the whole thing, I really don't know what to think about it. I mean I want Maxon to be happy with someone but it still hurts. I mean I haven't started dating so why does he need too?

"Dada!" Tatum smiles as she plays. She looks up smiling brighter. "Dada! Dada!" I look behind to see what she is looking at. Maxon stands there in jeans and a t-shirt. His arms crossed over his chest. "Daddy's here!" I smile. Maxon smiles at me making my heart stop.

"Dada." Tatum claps her hands. Then starts splashing the tub. My white night top gets splashed and it becomes see through in seconds.

Tatum starts laughing at me. "Very funny sweetie." I get up not taking my eyes off her as I get her bunny towel. Maxon smirks at me as I walk back to her. I get her out of the tub drying her off. "Dada!" She lifts her arms up for Maxon. Maxon picks her up walking back to her room. He calls back "America you might want to change." I look down to see that Maxon could see everything. I make my way to my room putting on some jeans and a hoodie

When I get to Tatum's room she and Maxon are on the floor. She is laying on her back and Maxon is on his front. He has one of her toys that they both seem to be smiling over. "Hi guys." Maxon looks up at me. His grin huge.

"Mommy is here." I bend down to sit with them. "I called a maid to change her sheets."

"Maxon I could have done that." I scold.

"I know that but you don't need to do everything for Tatum, ask for help sometimes." Maxon fires back.

"I don't need help." Maxon shakes his head at me. He looks back down at Tatum.

"So today at the interview I want you to bring Tatum and then leave." Maxon says. He looks up at me trying to read my emotion. His eyes searched and searched. I didn't let anything out.

"That's fine Maxon." I reassure. "What time?"

"Twelve." Maxon says.

"Okay." Tatum smiles up. I smile back at her.

"Mama." She reaches up. I pull her in my arms. She giggles into my shoulder. Maxon doesn't talk but just watches her.

"She will need her medicine soon." I say picking her. "Which means she needs food." I walk into the small kitchen. Maxon made a sort of apartment for Tatum and I. It has everything an apartment would have but in the palace. Maxon can come and go as he pleases. It works well.

I got Tatum sitting in her high chair. When I go warm up a bottle for her. Maxon sits beside Tatum. He smiles grows every time he looks at her. Once her bottle is perfect I give it to her because she can drink from it herself. I sit down on the other side of Tatum and watch Maxon watch her.

Tatum drinks her bottle all by herself. She smiles all proud when she puts it down. I get up to get her medicine ready. Put the amount of liquid medicine into a cup and add some milk to it try and make it taste better.

"No! No!" Tatum yells.

"Be a good girl Tatum." I warn.

"No, no!" I shake my head. I take a step closer then somehow got her medicine in her. She had a displeased look on her face but whatever. Maxon is not smiling anymore but glaring at me.

"Have her in something cute today." Maxon says getting up.

"Sure." I mutter.

"Bye sweetie." Maxon kisses Tatum's forehead. "Goodbye America." Maxon says leaving. Tatum cries every time Maxon leaves. Today is no different.

At twelve I have Tatum in a yellow dress, with matching shoes. She keeps taking off her shoes and throwing them. I have to put them on ten times now. Tatum thinks it's the funniest thing in the world to do. It's not.

I finally have her ready, picking her up we make our way to her father. Maxon is waiting by his office his hands in his front pockets of his pants. Maxon seems off for some reason. Tatum wiggles in my arms when she sees Maxon. "Dada! Dada!" She yells.

"Sweetie!" Maxon takes her. "Are you ready?"

"Mama." Tatum says.

"I'm not coming, but I will see you soon honey." Tatum puts her little lips out. I kiss her on the forehead and walk away.

Is this how it's going to be with Maxon and I? Soon he will be married and having more kids. Tatum and I will be on our own. That thought scares me. The fact that he will move on with his life. I don't want him too. I want to be with him. Even after everything I want to be with hm.

How is that fair? How? I should want to move on. Have kids with someone else. But no, I want him.

I play my violin which bugs my hand that was broken until Maxon drops off Tatum. Both are laughing as they walk in. I am in a middle of a song. Singing to myself. A love song about not being able to move on. The heartache. Maxon stares at me for a few second before I stop singing and playing. I put my violin in its case.

"Hi guys!" I smile at my daughter. Maxon is holding her shoes in his free hand. Maxon gives me a weak smile.

"So, tomorrow and maybe the next day can I have her at the same time?" Maxon asks.

"Sure."

"Okay, I should go." He says.

"Okay."

The next few days are slow. Maxon has Tatum most of the time. I practice my music as he is off doing whatever with our daughter. I miss her in the day. It sucks that she has become my whole life because without her I have nothing to do. Anne comes into the apartment to 'talk' as she called it.

"America." She starts. "Maxon is holding a ball to pick the top three. He wants you to come. I want you to let him go America." She says. "My little sister is in his top three, she would be really good for him. You and him aren't good for each other." She says.

"How do you know?" I ask harshly.

"Do you remember what happened last year, you are better as friends." Anne tries to tell me.

"I am the mother of his first child, I don't need this. If I want to be with him, I will be."

"I think you should stop being selfish." Anne says getting up. She walks out. I sit there shocked at her words. _Should I let him go?_

Two nights later Mary is helping me put on my dress for the ball. "But if she won't stop crying after half an hour get me. No matter what Mary!"

"Yes. Of course," She pulls the dress up. She makes sure everything is perfect. "Okay look." I turn around to face the mirror. The dress has a spilt up to mid-thigh. It's black. The front has cleavage. I mean the only thing of my chest you can't see is my nipples. The small amount of material that the top of the dress has, is a cool black and gold design. It's strapless with a see-through back. I have no idea how it's staying up but it is. Mary gets black heels to go with it.

"You look amazing America!" Mary says.

"This is an amazing dress!" I thank. She smiles.

"I think, wait." She starts to fix my hair. She puts it in a new braid. "Okay good. Go now, I have Tatum."

"Okay, thank you again." I say running out the door. I rush to get down to the ball. I don't want everyone looking at me. I sadly get a lot of people looking at me as I walk in. Except for Maxon is busy talking to a red head so he doesn't even notice me. I walk down to bar getting a drink. Then go talk to people. I smile as we talk. Nod when someone says something of importance. I leave the crowds of people going out to the garden. I walk to a bench (not Maxon's bench.)

"So have you started dating?" Officer Avery asks. I look up startled at his presents.

"No, to busy cleaning diapers." I explain. Avery laughs at that.

"So is being a mom all it's cracked up to be?" He asks.

"That and more." I assure. "Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, kids would be great and a wife." He smiles. " _So_ how are you doing about Maxon and tonight?"

"Fine. He needs a queen and a wife." Officer Avery looks at me trying to figure me out.

"So you are _fine_ with this?" He asks. I nod even though I wasn't fine with this. I wasn't fine with any of this. I wanted to slap all those bitches in there. He is mine.

"You lie America." He says.

"That I do." I stand. "I should be going back in."

"Yeah you should." He agrees. We both walk in different directions.

When I get back inside Maxon stares at me. His eyes roaming my body. I turn heading towards the bar getting another drink. From where I stand I know Maxon can see my back. I drink my drink in one gulp.

Then I feel a hand on my back. I turn to see Maxon. His eyes burn into mine. The way his hand rest on my lower back makes me out of breath. His whole presents make me light headed.

"America what are you wearing?" He demands.

"A dress." I smile. Maxon looks down at my chest then to my eyes again. His hand pulls me closer to him. He puts his mouth by my ear "if you ever wear this dress again I will not be able to resist it a second time." His voice is sexy. I want to make him not resist now. To take me. To have me in any way he wants. But he walks away leaving me hot and wanting more.

He talks to girls and then more girls. I watch trying not kill each girl that smiles at him. I know that I should be fine with this but I'm not. I want Maxon. I need him but he doesn't want me or need me. He doesn't need me like I need him. I could have had it all a year ago. But I said no. This is my fault. Maxon goes to the stage a real smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to share the three women that I will be dating the next three months. Lauren Crane." Lauren walks up. The red head he was talking to when I walked in. "Keighley Turner." A girl with brown hair walks up. "And Isabelle Crosby." A blonde woman goes up on stage. "I will have fun getting to all of you. But for now, I call it a night for everyone." Maxon walks off the stage leaving the room. I stay here until everyone has cleared out.

I start to walk up to my room but make a 'wrong' turn and find myself at Maxon's door. I don't even knock. I just walk in. Maxon is standing in front of his mirror. His tie is off and on the ground. A few buttons of his shirt are undone so I can look at his chest. He doesn't realize I am in here until the door shuts behind me. Making a loud sound. Maxon turns to face me. His smile on his lips.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come." Maxon says in a smooth voice.

"Why did you think I would come?" I ask.

"The way you dressed tonight, and how did you cover your back scars if you have a see-through back?"

"It's the colour."

"Oh." Maxon says. We both stand in awkward silence. Neither of us knowing what to say.

"I did come here for something." I confess.

"What did you come for?" He asks.

"Sex." I say. "Hot wild sex." Maxon smirks at me.

"I think I can handle that but can you take your dress of first?" I do as he asks only being in my panties in front of him. He takes a step towards me making my breath hitch. "Underwear too." Then we are making love. It feels like so long since the last time but so right. The way are bodies fit together and how he makes me so alive. Maxon does things to me that no man will ever be able to do. I want all of it. I want him but I don't know how to tell him so I try with my body, over and over again. I hope he understands what I want.

 **OMG! So, sad news, I will not be writing anymore of come back because I just don't have any ideas for it. But I will finish this story. Okay well see you next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go! At end of chapter things get really heated with Maxon and America. I do not think it is a M rating but if it's too much for you stop reading. Okay read on!**

 **America POV**

Maxon's bed is cold when I wake up. Last night was the most amazing night of my life. The way Maxon made me feel, I can't even describe it. But then I wake up to a cold bed. Did Maxon not enjoy what happened? I mean I know he enjoyed it but did I do something wrong?

I sit up finding Maxon in a suit and tie. His hair perfect making my mouth water. Maxon finds me staring at him but he doesn't look pleased with me. He looks at me with anger. My shoulders fall as I realize Maxon doesn't want me.

"Morning." I say. Maxon stands up coming towards me. His body is tense; every step looks like it pains him.

"America." His voice is stern. He puts his hand out for me. I take it pulling myself up to stand in front of him naked. He looks down at my body for a minute licking his lips. I see lust instead of anger.

"Maxon." I whimper as he kisses my neck. His hands land on my back pulling me closer to him. He moves his lips to my chin then my lips. It's a passion filled kiss. Everything is perfect, the way his tongue dances with mine, the way his lips suck on mine. Maxon pulls back looking at me in a way that tells me that was a goodbye kiss.

Tears roll down my cheeks. Maxon stares down at me tears forming in his eyes. The room was cold as ice. "America last night was amazing, I had the most amazing time but America, I can't do this with you. We had our time to be happy but we lost it. I need to find love that will work out my heart can only take so much America." He whispers the last part.

"Maxon, I'm sorry. I should have been better for you, for Tatum. I want you to know that I will love you forever Maxon." I take his hand and put it on my chest. My heart beats faster with his hand on my bare chest.

"This is yours Maxon. I can't shake the love I feel for you. It fills my heart with every breath I breathe. I want you but I want you to be happy more. If I can't make you happy then find someone that can. Maxon please just be happy. Tatum needs a happy daddy and you need happiness." I bring my hands to Maxon's chest. His skin is soft.

"America." Maxon breathes.

"Maxon."

"I will always remember what we had. I love you America but I can't be with you."

"I should go to Maxon, um Tatum will be up." I say reaching for my panties. I slowly get dressed walking out. Once I get back to the apartment I cry.

The sun is bright as I sip my juice. Celeste is beside me sun bathing. We are out in the garden.

"So you just let him go?" Celeste asks.

"No, he wanted to be happy." I try to explain.

"And he couldn't be happy with you and his daughter?" She demands.

"Celeste, drop it." I eye her.

"Fine." We both sit in silence. Maxon is the love of my life. I need him happy. I feel very warm all the sudden and when I look down I see pink skin.

"Damn Celeste I got a sun burn." I yell.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" She asks.

"I am going to go get clothes on." I say as I put on my cover up.

"K, I'm going to stay and get more sun."

"Okay, have fun." I walk away heading into the palace. I go through the more private hallways only to find Lauren and Maxon lip locked. His hands on her. "Shit." I mutter turning around.

"America." Maxon calls making me turn around. Lauren is smiling at me making my insides hurt.

"Hi, I think I will just go use the other hallway." I say but Lauren comes up to me. She wraps her arms around me making me want to vomit.

"Mmmmm." I eye Maxon. He looks between the two of us but I can't read his facial expression.

"Oh, Lady America my sister Anne has told me so much about you, it's an honor to meet you in person." She smiles.

"How nice." I fake smile. "I wish we could talk more but I some things to attended to." I try to walk away.

"Can we have coffee sometime?" She asks. I don't know what to say? I mean do I say 'oh yes I would love to' or 'I hate your guts stay away from Maxon or I will kill you!' I smile the best I can.

"Yes, tomorrow would be best maybe at one?"

"That works! I can't wait, your cover up is amazing by the way." I look down to see my barely there cover up.

"Oh, thanks." Then I hear Celeste coming up beside me.

"America there you are!" She says eyeing Maxon.

"Yeah." I say in a flat tone.

"Did you see if Mary could watch Tatum tonight so you can come for dinner with Tyson and me?" I have no idea what she is talking about. "That guy I told you about will be there." She winks. I can feel Maxon tense as he realizes what Celeste is saying. "He sure wants to meet you." Celeste winks yet again.

"Is he a good enough to be a part of my _daughter's_ life?" Maxon asks. Celeste glares at him her arms crossed.

"He's good enough to go to bed with America."

"And he would go to jail for that." Maxon grumbles.

"Actually the law says that if the person has been married previously the sex law does not apply." Celeste is smug about that. Her whole body is smug the way she holds her shoulders up.

"America cannot have that type of relationship when she is the mother of the king's first born." Maxon fires back.

"America can be with anyone she wants as long as they make her happy!" Celeste spits at Maxon.

"I think that you should ask America what she wants!" Maxon says in a calm tone.

"You know what she wants but you won't let her have." Celeste storms off. Lauren stands there stunned. I stand there stunned too.

"I'm going to take Tatum for the rest of the night, you have fun America." Maxon says in a tone that makes me want to cry. He is closed off and not himself. "I will see you tomorrow Lauren." Then he walks away. Lauren goes the other way and I just stand there. What was that? I stand there until I am very cold forcing me to walk back to my apartment.

I walk to my room to find Mary getting my lace blue dress. She helps me get ready putting my hair in a tight bun. She puts light makeup on then puts me in matching heels that go with my dress.

"Thank you!" I hug Mary.

"No problem America now get going." I do heading down to Celeste car. When I get there, she is waiting.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Ready."

The worse man I have ever met. I think that I almost died listening to him talk about his job. It was a nightmare. He ordered a salad! Who orders a salad? I called one of the palace cars to get me. I said that Tatum was unwell and needed me. Total lie. Maxon hadn't tried to contact me what so ever. I just needed to get away from my date. He was good looking but not like Maxon. He wasn't the way I like my men. He didn't understand me either. He thought it was a joke when I ordered pasta. No joke. He told the waiter I was just joking and to bring me a salad.

Celeste was giggling along with Tyson. I was about to yell at them when I realized I could use Tatum for good use. Now I walk back to my apartment to find Maxon and Tatum having bath time. Tatum was clapping making water go everywhere. Maxon was so entranced with are little girl to notice me watching them. Tatum is always happy with her daddy.

"Mama!" Tatum yells. Maxon turns around to find me staring at them. His smile is gone in seconds when he sees me. He glares at me before turning back to Tatum. "Ready to get ready for bed?" His voice dripping with sweetness.

"Yeah, dada!" She claps her hands together. I laugh at her innocence. Tatum is very helpful to Maxon as she gets out of her bath. Her smile as huge when Maxon started spinning her around. "Yeah, yeah!" Tatum giggled. Her tiny hands held the back of Maxon neck. They walked out if the bathroom laughing at something I didn't hear.

My stomach growls reminding me of the horrid night. I make my way to the kitchen getting left over pesto tomato pasta. I made it a few days ago because I felt I needed it as Maxon was with our daughter and one of his new sluts. It was to make me feel better but it really didn't. The microwave starts to beep saying it's ready. I grab my fork.

I am still eating as Maxon comes into the kitchen. He has no top on, his pants are hanging low. He comes to sit with me. His eyes racking over my body. I feel my cheeks burn as he sees how short the dress is. The lust fills his eyes. The lust that he always seems to harbour for me. The way things were before I would jump him. Then we would make love.

"America." Maxon says his voice dripping with lust. His eyes dark. "How come you are home so early?" Maxon trails his finger lightly up my leg to my thigh. My breathing picks up as he goes a little bit higher.

"It was different." I say but Maxon moves his hand higher making me gasp for breath. Maxon smirks at me when he starts kissing up my thigh.

"Was he good looking?" Maxon asks. Then he moves up so he is kissing my shoulder.

"Yes." I pant.

"Did he make you feel like this?" Maxon asks his hand starts to unzip my dress.

"No." I whimper.

"It killed me to watch you leave with Celeste tonight." Maxon states looking straight into my eyes. "I was ready to send guards after you. Tatum asked why mommy looked so pretty. I couldn't say because mommy wanted another man where daddy only belongs." Maxon whispers the last part. "My place." He then growled. Maxon starts to kiss me with a hunger. His tongue takes over; I tilt my neck to give him better access. Maxon moans as I tug his hair to force him to be closer to me. He pulls back looking sad for some reason. "It's still only my place, right?" Maxon asks. He puts a stray hair behind my ear. He looks like he could cry.

"Yes Maxon." I say in my firm but soft voice. Maxon smiles as he places a kiss on my forehead. It's a gesture that I thought would never happen. Maxon cares about me. His eyes close as he breathes my scent in. I stand up when Maxon does. He looks down at me his intense stare making my knees weak.

"America can I ask you something?" I look into Maxon's eyes.

"Anything." I vow.

"May I take you on a date?" Maxon breathes. I feel like I am being slapped in the face. He didn't want me before I went on this stupid date.

"Why now?" I ask.

"Just say yes." Maxon whispers.

"Yes."

I am getting on a pink dress that is very short. My hair is curled, my make-up light. Maxon asked me to meet him in the library. Maxon had already asked Marry to watch Tatum before I could. She was happy for me.

I place a simple pair of ballet shoes that match the dress. "Okay, have Tatum in bed at seven." I say.

"Yes."

"Make sure she has her blanket."

"Got it."

"Okay, mm bye I guess." I walk out feeling butterflies dance around in my stomach. Maxon should already be waiting. I make my way to him in record time to find him. When I enter he library it is lit with candles which I think might make it burn down. They are fake luckily. A table is set, Maxon standing by it. He has a rose in his hand. I smile at him as he takes step towards me. His eyes make my heart beat faster. The bump becomes closer together. I look down at the ground but Maxon places a finger on my chin to bring my face up to look him into the eye.

"America you look beautiful." He says in the voice that makes me stop breathing. "Shall we have dinner?" I nod because I can smell the dinner being brought in. Maxon smiles as we sit down. I look at him with such love I am sure he can feel it.

I look down to see the pasta I wanted to order at that restaurant two nights ago. "How did you know?" I ask looking at Maxon. It's from the restaurant too.

"You know your waiter?" I nod. "He is one of my top guards." Maxon says like it's no big deal.

"Why would he be there?" I ask Maxon. He shrugs then takes my hand.

"So I could know you were safe, I can't seem to trust the world out of the palace and even in so I had Peter watch over you America, I need to have you in good hands at all times." Maxon confuses.

"Thank you for the pasta." The smell makes my mouth water. This was good pasta I could tell. Cooked to perfection. Maxon seemed pleased with it as we ate. We talked about everything and nothing all at once. He told me about what was happening with New Asia. I told him that they don't want war any more than we do. Maxon said he might have to go to New Asia in a couple weeks.

When desert came, it was heaven. It was creamy vanilla ice cream. Maxon kissed my noise when I got ice cream on it. He laughed after when I put the ice cream all over my chest which he gladly kissed. We ended up on the couch in the library. Maxon kept touching my thighs drawing circles on them. He was talking about how much Tatum was changing. She wasn't a little baby anymore but a toddler. I told him about last week when she asked how mommy and daddy had her.

"What did you say?" Maxon asks as he kisses my neck.

"I said when you love someone so much you have a baby, but you have to be an adult." I moan out because Maxon starts nibbling on my neck.

"I hope she doesn't have sex until she is thirty or maybe fifty." Maxon says.

"I think that you are being a daddy." I smile.

"A daddy as I try to get your clothes off?" Maxon smirks.

"No, I mean keep going but you don't want your baby girl having sex. I am sure my dad is turning in his grave knowing with us having sex out of wedlock." Maxon face drains of colour. I laugh. But soon see Maxon is thinking too hard.

"Maxon, can we go back to you undressing me, I really liked that." I breathe. Maxon looks at me.

"America what if you become with child?" Maxon asks.

"Then we have another child together." I smile at that. Another child with the love of my life.

"Do you want more kids?" Maxon asks.

"Yes, I would love more with you." Maxon face goes blank at that. What's wrong with me wanting more with him I love him.

"You want more kids with me?" Maxon mutters.

"If it was my way I would want to be your wife again. I would want to be in your bed every night. I would want to practice for babies five times a day." I move so I am right in front of Maxon. "For us to wake Tatum up in the morning, for us to be a normal family. Maxon I love you with everything I am." I then kiss him. I bring my lips slowly to his. My hands cup his face. My lips make contact with his. I smile at the warmth that flows through my body as we deepen the kiss. Maxon starts to unzip my dress, pushing it down to the floor. His hands cupping my bra. He kisses his way down my neck then up again. His clothes find their spot on the floor. I look at him with such love as he claims my body.

Everything feels new. The way he makes my body quiver at slight movements. I feel like I am floating through the whole thing. Maxon kisses everywhere. His tongue works magic. I feel myself start to come down from my high. Maxon along with me. His thrusts stop and we lay in perfect peace.

"America." Maxon whispers.

"Mm."

"I love you more than I thought I could love anyone that wasn't my child. If you want the marriage then we can get married. If you want kids then we have more kids. If you want to try for another baby five times a day, then we try for a baby five times a day. But I want you to know I only want you because you America Singer are they only woman I want. You are my one and only." Maxon says as he kisses my lips. He is so soft and gentle. He's showing his love. I melt as I kiss him back knowing that we are really going to get back together. Everything seems perfect. We lay together for a long time. I wish it could be forever. Maxon keeps kissing me making me feel like the only one in the world. I love him with my heart and soul.

 **Did that just happen? What's going to happen to the girls that Maxon is dating. I will update same time next week. I would really like you to review what you think. I will have three more chapters after this one.**


End file.
